Gohan and the Mane 6
by FutureShock
Summary: Fluttershy and Gohan become friends after she was sent to earth by Twilight's portal spell. When it's time to leave, Gohan decides to go into the portal and head to Equestria. Will Gohan be able to make it in this crazy new world, and can he make friends with other ponies as easily as he did with Fluttershy? (This takes place in season 4).
1. The Portal

What's going on everypony, and welcome to the new re-write of Gohan and the Mane 6. In case you haven't read this fanfic before this has been edited/updated, since many of you have told me about the poor state of these chapters. So I decided to do a redux of this story and hopefully improve it greatly, but I guess only time can tell. So sit back and enjoy the new and improved story!

* * *

Chapter One: The Portal

Our story begins in Ponyville, it was a nice fall day and everypony was enjoying themselves. Rainbow Dash was working on some new aerial tricks, Pinkie Pie was cheerfully bouncing around singing about friendship, Rarity was busy finishing up some gorgeous dresses and Applejack was doing some chores. It seemed as if everypony was enjoying the nice day in their own way, which leads us to our pony of interest.

Twilight Sparkle was inside the Golden Oaks Library, preparing to preform a new spell. "Spike would you please find me 'Advanced Teleportation/Portal Spells' please?" She asked her dragon assistant as he grabbed a ladder and searched her many bookcases. Luckily for him Twilight kept her bookcases organized, so it would be easier to find the book in question. She had never attempted to create a portal before and wanted to try it out, but she was also a little unsure if she could do it or not. If she had been able to pull it off there would be no telling what kinds of things she could accomplish, she would probably also receive some fame for this feat... only a handful of ponies were ever able to create portals.

"Twilight I'm happy you're learning new spells but why do you need me?" Fluttershy was also there helping her out, she would have said no except Twilight said it was really important.

"Because I need somepony here for testing." She said with an enthusiastic look on her face. "And because our other friends were busy."

The shy pony sighed. "Okay." While she may have agreed she was mentally fearing the worst. The rest of her friends didn't really want to go through any portals, so they politely said no... it sounded pretty dangerous to them. Of course the last pony expected to help would be Fluttershy, but as previously stated she was doing it for a friend.

"I got it!" Spike yelled as he pulled the book off of the top shelf, but he pulled too hard and fell backwards off of the ladder. A small scream escaped his mouth as gravity brought him to the ground.

The two ponies walked over to the drake. "Are you alright Spike?" The pink maned mare asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered while rubbing his back.

The purple alicorn then used her magic to grab the book, she then began to look through it. A smile was plastered on her face as she flipped through the various pages of the book.

"So do you really think you will be able to travel to other worlds with this spell?" Spike asked curiously as he stood up.

The blue maned mare put a hoof to her chin. "Well I'm sure once I find the spell it won't be too hard to pull off." There was a hint of bragging in her voice as she continued to look through the book.

"Oh are you sure it's safe Twilight? What if there are scary monsters on the other side, or worse?!" The shy pegasus covered her eyes and fell to her knees, she didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

"Relax Fluttershy, I'm sure you will be safe." Twilight said trying to reassure her friend, but it was obvious that she was still a little scared.

"Okay... if you s-say so."

After a few minutes of searching she finally found the spell, and was ready to cast it. "Alright Fluttershy just stand there and the portal should open right in front of you." Twilight began casting, her horn was surrounded by magic. She was trying really hard to cast and it seemed like it wasn't work. The aura around her horn began to expand in size, and several grunts escaped the alicorn's mouth.

"Nothing's happening." Spike deadpanned, pointing out the obvious.

_'Maybe I won't have to go through any portals after all.' _The shy mare sighed in relief. While she did want to help out her friend, going on what could be a scary adventure was a bit too much for her. Luck seemed to be on her side though as her friend had yet to create a portal.

After a few moments a purple portal had opened up inside the library. "It worked!" Twilight shouted with excitement, as the trio watched the swirling gateway.

Both the dragon and the shy mare stood there speechless, their friend had just successfully created a portal! "You did it Twilight!" Her assistant praised after getting over his shock.

The yellow pegasus sighed. "Yay."

"Alright Fluttershy enter the portal, I'll create another portal as soon as I am ready and you can come back."

The mare was hesitant to go in, she just stood there shaking.

Seeing that she wasn't going to go in Spike pushed her into it. After the portal closed he looked over and noticed the purple pony glaring at him. "What? You wanted her to go in." He received an eye roll in response. "So where did you send Fluttershy anyway?" He asked, still amazed that the spell worked.

"I'm not sure, but luckily the new portal should lock onto Fluttershy's position and be able to find her."

"I didn't know portals worked like that." Spike replied sarcastically.

Now all they had to do was wait for Twilight to be able to make another. Making a portal takes a lot of magic, thus leaving the creator feeling a little drained afterwards. And seeing as how that was the first one the mare had ever created she used pretty much all of her magic power.

* * *

Five months have passed since the Cell games and the defeat of Cell, and life was returning to normal(or as normal as it could get). Gohan, the eleven year old boy who saved the earth from Cell. His mother; Chi Chi was out buying groceries so he thought it would be a good time to train. Chi Chi wanted her son to study but Gohan wanted to train, it helped him feel close to his deceased father Goku. Even though he didn't like fighting Gohan did enjoy the aspect of training, it wasn't all about strength there was some mental thinking that went into it. His father had told him many times that strength isn't everything in a fight, it is important but if you don't know how to use it than it's useless.

"I won't let you down dad, I'll keep training and defend the earth just like you." Whenever Gohan trained he would wear an outfit similar to his fathers. He started off by doing several different exercises, push-ups, sit-ups etc., and then move on to the more advanced stuff. He would start out by doing his katas, going through all of them. After that he would work on his fighting technique. Since it was normally by himself he was essentially just punching and kicking nothing, but it was still training. It wasn't as serious as when he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but it was still better than nothing.

Gohan had been training for half an hour and was starting get serious, he picked up the pace and began working out at an even faster rate. He decided to kick things up a notch by becoming a Super Saiyan, it didn't take any effort because he trained the transformation to be as normal as breathing. There were times when he thought about mastering the next level of Super Saiyan(which he dubbed Super Saiyan 2), but he would hold off a little on that. He also thought about going to Capsule Corporation to get a gravity chamber. It was what Vegeta used during his training and seemed to lead to results... but he would have to make that trip later since his mother would be home soon.

Now as a Super Saiyan he was much faster and was fighting even quicker than before. Something else he wanted to do during his session was trying to learn some of the techniques his friends used. He had seen such a variety of moves, and there was no telling when they could come in handy. The half-Saiyan put two fingers on his forehead and started to concentrate, sparks flew out from his fingers as he began to charge up the attack. He remembered using this once during image training with Krillin, but he never tried it out afterwords, not even in battle. "Special Beam... Cannon!" He shouted as he fired Piccolo's signature attack into the sky. As the attack vanished the half-Saiyan smirked to himself as he was able to pull it off.

Right as he was about to continue his training when a purple portal opened up in the sky. _'What's that?'_ He thought to himself, all the while preparing to fight if need be. The Saiyan dropped down into his fighting stance, now just waiting for something to exit the gateway.

Out from the portal came a yellow pony with wings and a pink colored mane, the portal closed behind her and she fell to the ground. Either her wings didn't work, or she was too scared to fly. She laid their for a few moments shaking in fear, confusing the Saiyan. She eventually found the courage to open one of her eyes and saw some strange creature standing several feet from her... and she immediately closed her eyes afterwords.

Gohan didn't see it as a threat and powered down out of Super Saiyan, he then walked towards the pony with a smile on his face. "Hi I'm Gohan." He could tell that the pony looked really scared. It didn't want to open it's eyes at all, most likely due to being in the presence of mysterious creature. He stretched his hand out to help the pony to its feet, or hooves in this case. "Aw come on, don't be shy."

The pony opened one eye again and saw how friendly the thing was, and she realized if it wanted to harm her it could have done so already. Realizing the creature was friendly she was now going to try and introduce herself. She could have sworn he had blonde hair but brushed that thought aside. The hair color of the creature was the least of her worries at the moment. "I'm flu-flut..." The pony started to say.

The half-Saiyan looked at the pony with amazement, it could speak! Sure he had seen some humanoid like animals walking around, but never had he seen a talking pony. Despite his excitement he kept calm, the pony seemed really scared and he didn't to scare her further. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He waited patiently for the pony to introduce itself, but it appeared that even with his friendly approach it was still afraid. The young Saiyan only smiled, hoping to not only put it at ease but also encourage it to speak. "It's okay, you can tell me."

She looked up and saw the big smile plastered on his face, and seeing that friendly face made the mare finally start to relax. "M-my name's Fluttershy, i-it's nice to meet you." She stood up on all fours and looked around, and she couldn't help but wonder where she was. "Where am I?" She asked as she continued to observe her surroundings. There were a bunch of trees around and the nearby house reminded her of her cottage a little bit. All in all this place felt like Equestria, but she had a feeling that the rest of the world wasn't the same.

"This is earth, so where are you from?"

The yellow pegasus thought for a moment before she realized that her home was also called earth. "I'm from earth, at least I think it's called earth." The shy pony answered.

"Wow, I never knew there was another planet called earth out there. So is your planet like mine?"

It took her a bit to answer, she had never thought that there could be other planets. Twilight was always the one who studied that kind of stuff, but she never really discussed it with anypony else... mostly because they had never really shown any interest. "Yes it is, but we call it Equestria."

"Is everyone a pony there?" Gohan was intrigued by the idea of a planet full of talking ponies, he had known of only one other planet out there with a different kind of species on it. He was sure that there were other planets like that out there too.

"Yes... but what are you? I mean you're not a pony."

A small chuckle escaped his mouth. He wasn't laughing at her, but the idea of himself as a pony. "I'm a human, well half-human. I'm also half-Saiyan." He explained.

She already knew what humans were because of Twilight's adventure through the mirror. It was the other part that confused her. "What's a Saiyan?"

Gohan paused before giving his answer, he was unsure if Fluttershy would be able to handle his peoples history. After a few moments he decided to tell a sort of abridged version of it. "The Saiyans were a race of highly skilled warriors, but their planet was destroyed by an evil space tyrant... that was a long time ago." He left out the parts about how the Saiyans killed innocent people and enslaved planets. That bit of information seemed like a bit too much for the pony to handle, plus he didn't want her thinking that he was a monster like other Saiyans.

"So they were from another planet?" The yellow pegasus asked.

He nodded. "My father came here as a baby, he nearly escaped the planets destruction." He explained.

She was already pretty confused so she didn't ask any follow up questions. Fluttershy was starting to feel safe with Gohan around, she could tell that he was a nice guy. Before they could continue talking a rumble in the pony's stomach was heard, which made the young Saiyan chuckle lightly.

"You must be hungry, what kinds of things do ponies eat?" He had read at least a couple of books on horses, but he wasn't sure if magical talking ponies worked the same or not.

"Grass, hay, apples, but you don't have to feed me if you don't want to." Of course she wanted some food but it was just in her nature to be shy, she was used to being ignored by some ponies and not getting what she wanted. Plus she had just met him, it didn't really feel right to eat all of his food.

Gohan once again laughed. "You don't have to feel bad about taking some of my food, there's plenty inside." The two shared a smile as he led her into his house and grabbed some apples out of their fruit basket. With the apples in hand he proceeded to grab a plate. He set the plate in front of his new friend and placed the fruit upon it.

"Wow thanks Gohan, you're very nice."

The two of were hitting it off, but there was still some confusion on the Saiyan's end. "So how did you get here anyway?" Obviously he knew she came here via wormhole, but he was more curious as to how and why.

The pegasus took a break from eating to answer. "My friend Twilight Sparkle was practicing portal spells, and she created the portal that sent me here." Her explanation amazed him. "So do ponies here know magic?"

"No, but my friends and I are able to use energy, or ki."

Fluttershy looked at him confused. "Energy?" She didn't know what energy was. Part of her guessed it was similar to magic but she wasn't entirely sure.

He nodded. "It's kind of like magic, except a bit different." Gohan explained, only to receive a blank stare. He then thought it would be easier to show her. So he held out his palm, moments later a big ball of light appeared within it. He noticed a look of amazement on Fluttershy's face as he opened a window and threw the ball into the air. As soon as it was high enough in the sky he closed his hand, causing it to explode in a flash of light. Once the light settled he returned his focus towards his new friend. "That's just one thing I can do with my energy."

It took a few seconds to snap out of her daze, that was almost as impressive as the Sonic Rainboom. "Wow... that was amazing, I guess that is kind of like magic." They both shared a small laugh. After that the pink maned mare resumed eating the fruit given to her. She finished the last apple on her plate a few moments later.

"Do you want anything else to eat Fluttershy?"

She shook her head no. "No thank you, I'm actually pretty full."

"So how long are you going to be here?" Gohan asked, hoping she would be staying for a while. He thought she was very nice and polite, and just seemed like an all around good friend. So it only made sense that he wanted to spend more time with her.

"I'm not sure, Twilight said she would need some time before she can make another portal." She explained.

"Well until then you can stay here with me, I'm sure my mom won't mind." He received a smile in response.

* * *

During the waiting period they decided to start telling stories about their many adventures. Seeing as how the two were from completely different worlds it only made sense that they would want to get to know one another. "Wow that Cell sounds like a meanie." There was another thing they both had in common, they both would get angry if their friends were hurt or in danger.

The half-Saiyan nodded. "Yeah he enjoyed causing pain and tormenting the people of this planet, he was a monster and if I hadn't stopped him I'm sure he would have hurt more people!" He was getting angry at the thought of what Cell did/could have done if we has still alive.

"He reminds me of Discord, he didn't kill but he created chaos. He tried to drive me and my friends apart and rule Equestria... I'm just happy we were able to beat him and that he reformed."

While listening to her story Gohan was partially thinking about Cell, and in his rage he started powering up. The ground started to shake and she could feel gusts of wind blowing against her. Moments later his hair changed from black to gold, his eyes became teal and a golden flame surrounded his body. As Gohan clenched his fists he looked over and noticed his new friend was covering her face in fear. He quickly realized his anger took control for a second so he calmed down, letting his Super Saiyan strength fade, and make his hair and eyes return to normal. His aura vanished and so too did the shaking and the wind. "I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Fluttershy's shaking started slowing down. "W-what happened t-to you?"

"I transformed into a Super Saiyan, my power, speed, strength and natural abilities increase greatly. It's a special kind of power that only Saiyans can achieve." He explained. He then caught sight of the three butterflies on her flank. He noticed she was still kind of scared so he figured that was a great way to change the subject. "Hey what's with those butterflies, is that a tattoo?"

Her fear instantly ceased and she giggled before giving her answer. "No it's my cutie mark, everypony gets one and it represents our special talents."

"So what does yours mean?" He asked.

"It means I'm good with animals." She explained which put a smile on her new friend's face.

After that Explanation the door opened, and a woman walked through the door holding bags of groceries. "Gohan I'm home, would you help bring in groceries." As soon as she walked into the house she noticed a yellow pony sitting at her table. "Who... who's your friend Gohan?" She asked, a look of shock on her face as she did so.

"Mom, this if my new friend Fluttershy. Fluttershy this is my mother; Chi Chi."

"Hello... it's nice to meet you, your son is very nice." The mare greeted.

Chi Chi nearly fainted when she heard the pony speak. "It can talk?" While she might have gotten used to seeing animals talk, this was the first time she came across a talking pony.

"Yeah she's from Equestria, it's a planet like ours but full of magical talking ponies."

Chi Chi looked from the pony and then back to her son. "I see..." Her brain was still trying to process all of this. "So how long is she here for?"

"Until her friend makes another portal back to her world." Her son told her.

At first she was shocked but she soon calmed down, the idea of a talking pony seemed better than some kind of monster or alien. "Well she's welcome to stay as long as she wants to."

"Thank you Chi Chi." She said.

With the introductions out of the way he went outside and helped his mother bring in the remaining groceries, and thanks to him helping it only took one trip.

"Thank you Gohan. Now why don't you go spend some time with your new friend before she has to leave?"

A big smile appeared on his face. "Thanks mom!" He stated as he and the pony ran outside. Once they were outside the half-Saiyan turned towards the mare. "So what do you want to do Fluttershy? I could show you around the planet if you want?"

She only wanted to stay with Gohan, she had no interest in exploring his world... well, she was curious but was also a little afraid. "No thanks, I'd much rather just stay here... if that's okay with you?" She asked shyly.

"Sure." He told her. "So how about I show you some more of my abilities?"

"Um, okay."

He smiled and then smirked. Considering she had wings Gohan could only assume she could fly, so he figured that he would show her that he too could fly. He stood in place for a few moments, and then a white aura erupted, engulfing his entire body. He glanced over and noticed her wide eyed expression, if she thought that was impressive than she was in for a real treat. The half-Saiyan then slowly started rising off the ground, shocking her even further. He then began soaring through the air, doing all kinds of aerial acrobatics.

The shy pony looked on in amazement. Her new friend was flying! To make matters better he was really fast, it was hard for her eyes to keep track of him. "Wow you're just as fast as my friend Rainbow Dash... maybe even faster." She complimented softly as he came in for a landing. "But how can you fly without wings?"

As he touched down on the grassy field he turned towards her. "I manipulate the ki inside of me to propel myself into the air." He explained.

"So could anypony do it?"

"I'm sure if they tried hard enough and practiced a lot they could."

Although she was having fun she was still wondering when the portal would appear. It wasn't that she wanted to leave, in fact she was hoping that it would take even longer to get home. Unfortunately, all good things had to end, and just like that the same purple portal appeared on the ground in front of her. The pony glanced over at the way home and sighed. "Well I guess I should be going," She said as Chi Chi came outside, having heard the portal open up. "it was so nice meeting you two." She waved goodbye to them.

"It was nice to meet you too Fluttershy." Chi Chi waved back.

Before the yellow mare walked into the portal she noticed the sad expression on the half-Saiyan's face. "What's wrong Gohan?" She asked.

"I want to go with you!" He yelled, shocking the other two.

"What do y-you mean go with me?"

"I want to visit Equestria and meet all of your friends, and spend more time with you." He explained making the pegasus smile. He then turned towards his mother. "Can I go with her mom, please?" He was a little unsure if his mother would agree considering how strict she could be sometimes.

"Well... you have been studying hard, and you did save the world... alright you can go, but I want you to do some studying while you're there. And please don't be gone for too long okay?"

Gohan was actually a little shocked, he didn't think his mom would have let him go. Despite his shock he decided it was best not to question it. "Wow you're the best mom ever!" He ran over and gave his mom a big hug.

"Just try not to get into any trouble." Chi Chi smirked.

"I won't, I promise." He nodded before entering the wormhole, with the shy pony entering shortly there after.

_'Please come back soon.'_ Chi Chi thought to herself as she walked back into her house, it was going to be lonely by herself but she would manage. This wouldn't be the first time both her husband and son were gone for a while. A small sigh escaped her mouth as she entered her home.

* * *

This is the first chapter of the re-write and I plan on doing the same with the other chapters, I will also replace/remove certain chapters if I find it necessary, as well as add new chapters too! I am working on other fanfics too so don't expect regular updates, but there will be some. It should be exciting so stay tuned for more updates and peace out!

FutureShock


	2. New Friends

Chapter Two: New Friends

Things were pretty quite after Fluttershy entered the portal, Twilight was resting while Spike was doing some tidying up. The mare was still amazed that she could create a portal at all. It was a feat that even the princesses themselves couldn't do... at least she hadn't heard of them being able to do so, she would have to ask them about that. She also made a note to practice this new spell some more. There was no telling how useful it could be to travel to other worlds, and not just for the sake of studying them.

The purple dragon was also impressed, that was the first time he had seen anypony creating a gateway to another world. It was something straight out of a comic book! He was beginning to think Twilight would become one of the most powerful alicorns in Equestria.

A couple hours have passed and Twilight was ready to make another one to bring her home, she opened the book and flipped to the page with the spell. She did the same thing as before and another portal opened up, and soon their friend would come out the other side... that was the plan at least. The two waited for a bit, but nopony was coming out. They began to wonder what was taking her so long.

"Do you think Fluttershy is still... you know a-alive?" The drake asked nervously as they continued to wait for her return.

"I'm sure she's fine Spike, just give her time." She told him, trying to clear her mind of any negative thoughts.

After another few moments the shy pegasus walked out of the return portal.

"Fluttershy you're okay!" Her two friends shouted as they ran over and gave her a hug. They were so preoccupied with their friend returning they didn't notice that somepony else had gone through the portal as well.

The purple alicorn had so many questions, and she couldn't wait to learn all about her friend's trip. "So what was it like on the other side?"

"Oh it was wonderful, it was sort of like Equestria." Fluttershy explained... even though she only really explored a small part of it. Sure she didn't know if the rest of the world was like that, but she always had Gohan as a reference.

While they were talking Spike had finally noticed the strange creature. He looked at the creature with fear, the only creature he knew that walked on two legs was a dragon... and technically Discord. Despite seeing the creature smiling Spike was still a little afraid. "Uh... Twilight..." He poked the mare's leg.

"Really, that's incredible!" The alicorn exclaimed.

"Twilight..." The dragon poked her leg again, successfully getting her attention this time.

The alicorn looked over to see what her assistant was looking at. A look of confusion came onto her face as she studied the creature. It reminded her a lot of a human, as evidenced by the pale skin, the hair on top of it's head, and that it walked on two legs. At some point she would ask it what kind of creature it was exactly.

Gohan was too busy marveling at how many books there were to notice the stares he was receiving. _'There sure are a lot of books in here.'_ He thought at some point he should read some of these. His did promise his mother that he would do some studying while he was in Equestria.

Fluttershy laughed lightly at her friends' confusion/fear, she had forgotten that nopony else had met her new friend yet. "Oh right, this is my new friend Gohan. I met him when I exited the first portal."

There was a moment of silence in the room. The purple alicorn and Spike looked over to each other with confused looks. "Um... hello." The baby dragon greeted nervously as he waved to the stranger.

"Hi nice to meet you." Gohan bowed to the two of them. He then walked over to the dragon and began petting him, much to his dismay. "Wow a dragon, you remind me of Icarus."

Everypony stared at him puzzled, not knowing who this 'Icarus' was. "Icarus?" The mare questioned.

"Icarus was my pet dragon, except he was a lot bigger than him." He explained while looking at the small dragon.

"Well this is Spike, he is my assistant/friend." The blue maned pony explained.

He turned his attention to the purple pony. "So you must be Twilight Sparkle?" The half-Saiyan walked over to her.

"That's correct, it's nice to meet you Gohan." She smiled. "So why did you go through the portal?" She asked while still being a little bit confused about this.

"Well... I wanted to visit Fluttershy's world and meet her friends."

She gave him a confused look before smiling, he just wanted to make some friends. And if he wanted to make friends then she was just the pony to help. "Alright... how about a tour of Ponyville then?" She received a quick nod. She then began walking out of the library, leaving her friend, and Gohan to follow. As the alicorn reached the door she turned around, noticing that her assistant wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming Spike?"

"Nah, I need a nap. All of this organizing made me tired, plus I'm still sore from falling off the ladder." He explained before heading on up to his bed.

Twilight merely nodded before exiting the library.

* * *

As soon as they stepped outside the Saiyan glanced around with wide eyes, he had never seen anything like this before. Obviously the town itself wasn't anything out of the ordinary, no, it was all the ponies. He could see so many different ponies, each one a different color. There were some ponies with horns, some with wings, and others had neither. He remembered hearing that the ones with horns were unicorns, the ones with wings were pegasi, and the other ones were called earth ponies. A smile crept onto his face as his eyes wandered around the town, soaking all of it in.

The trio then began walking around the town. As the journey started Twilight smiled as she looked over to her new friend. "This is Ponyville, this is where me and my friends live." The purple pony smiled brighter upon seeing his wondrous expression. She had a feeling she would get along with him just fine.

"Wow this place is big." He noted. More often than not he would receive stares from the other ponies, but he was mostly paying attention to Ponyville rather than the ponies within it. He could also hear them whispering and muttering among themselves, but again he didn't really pay them any mind.

"I suppose it is, but there are other cities and towns that are much bigger than Ponyville." Twilight stated.

In response the young Saiyan smiled. He made a mental note to explore all of Equestria at some point.

They continued walking until they arrived at the Carousel Boutique. "This is the Carousel Boutique, our friend Rarity lives here." Fluttershy explained as she knocked on the door.

Moments later a white unicorn with a curly purple mane opened the door. "Oh hello Twi..." The mare couldn't finish her greeting, she was too confused by the 'thing' standing on two legs. "Who... is this?" Rarity asked trying not to freak out. It wasn't everyday that a strange two legged creature knocked on the front door.

"This is my new friend Gohan, he's from another planet." The shy pony explained happily. "We're giving him a tour of Ponyville."

Hearing that almost made the generous mare faint, but she was able to compose herself and say hello. If he was a friend of Fluttershy's than he couldn't be too bad. "It's nice to meet you darling... what's with the clothes?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, feeling confusion. In all his life the Saiyan never had anyone make comments about his clothes. Plus that kind of stuff seemed trivial to him.

"I mean that orange with that blue, it just doesn't work." Rarity was a fashion expert and could make almost any color combination work... but something about that orange and blue was off.

"My father wears an outfit like this, and he doesn't seem to mind."

"Well it's obvious your father has no fashion sense, but don't worry I shall make you both new outfits! Now if you could tell me his measurements." She said with a smile on her face, not realizing what she had just done.

Gohan was starting to feel a little angry because he was thinking about his father, still haunted by the fact that it was his fault he died. His left fist clenched as he turned towards the unicorn. "Well I don't see how a dead person can have a sense of fashion."

It took Rarity a few moments to realize what he meant, and she started to regret saying that. Her face quickly went blank, and she noticed everypony else glancing around nervously. And without realizing it they all concluded that... that was one of the most awkward moments in Ponyville history. "Oh... I'm so sorry darling... forget I said anything."

The half-Saiyan continued to clench his fist but took a few deep breathes and calmed down, the last thing he wanted would to have become a Super Saiyan... ascending to the level after that would have been even worse. Despite still feeling anger deep down he didn't want his new friends to see him totally lose it. So he did his best to suppress his anger and his power.

Twilight cleared her throat trying to clear up the awkwardness in the air. "Why don't we go visit Pinkie Pie?" She asked, hoping that a visit to Pinkie would make things better. Which was usually the case, keyword usually.

"What a great idea." The shy mare noted.

Since he was trying to calm himself he had no objections, and the nod he gave confirmed that. So he followed his friends to the next destination.

"Just let me lock up." The purple maned pony locked up her boutique and joined them. Along the way to see their friend Rarity was still feeling guilty about what she said. At some point she was going to have to make it up to him, but that would have to wait for later.

As the group journeyed to go see Pinkie Pie Gohan was noticing how peaceful this world was, almost everypony he passed by had smiles on their faces. He was beginning to wonder how evil could even show up in a place like this. One thing was for sure this place was very different from his home. _'If only my world could be this peaceful.' _A frown appeared on his face as this new thought entered his mind. Yet he quickly shook his head, this was no time to have negative thoughts. Besides, he had recently saved his world from evil, and he was also strong enough now to protect it.

The four of them continued walking only for a short time before arriving at a strange building. Judging by all the sweets and pastries inside Gohan could only assume it was a bakery. As soon as they walked into the bakery they were greeted by an energetic pink pony, with a darker pink mane. Said pony nearly tackled her friends right as they walked in. "Hey girls how's it going?" She was really excited to see her friends, but then her eyes drifted over to the stranger wearing orange. She walked up to him and stared him down, making him nervous.

"Pinkie this is our new friend Gohan, Gohan this Pinkie Pie." Twilight stated, trying to get her to back up.

She still gave him the stink eye for a few moments, but her face soon turned into a smile. "Hi it's so nice to meet you, hey your mane is really funny it's all pointy."

"Yeah I guess it is." The two of them shared a laugh about his hair, perhaps it was a little strange. Although he really thought about his hair that much.

Pinkie Pie was starting to warm up to him, but she felt she needed to apologize for not welcoming him right away. "You can have this cupcake," She reached over to the shelf and grabbed a cupcake with vanilla frosting. "A special gift for a new friend."

"Wow thanks Pinkie." He said as he consumed the cupcake in one bite. "So do you own this store?" He asked.

"No silly... the Cakes own this store, but they are in the back working." She stated as she pointed to the back room.

"I guess I'll have to come back and visit them sometime when they aren't busy." He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't mind taking a break to meet you." She turned towards the back. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cake come meet our new friend!"

The two earth ponies walked out of the back, and upon doing so they caught sight of a weird creature, most likely the new friend Pinkie was talking about. They stared at the spiky haired boy for a few moments before the stallion spoke up. "Hello there."

"I'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you two."

"So what brings you to Ponyville Gohan?" Mrs. Cake questioned.

"It's kind of a long story." He proceeded to tell the two ponies everything that happened. From meeting Fluttershy to now. Of course, he neglected to mention anything about his past, but that would have taken even longer to explain.

To say the Cakes were shocked would have been an understatement. This was the first time they had heard of anypony being able to create inter-dimensional portals. Never the less they shook off their shock and smiled. "I think that's wonderful." The male baker noted.

"Ahem." The generous mare cleared her throat, getting everypony's attention. "As much as I love sharing stories I believe we have a tour going on."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. "Oh yeah, the tour. I almost forgot."

"Well it looks like you have a big day ahead of you, so you might want to get a move on." Mr. Cake said.

The saiyan bowed before he and the others began leaving. "I'll be sure to visit you again." He told them.

Pinkie then threw herself pleadingly at the Cakes. "Can I go with them, can I can I can I can I, please?"

The two of them shared a laugh. "Of course Pinkie, we can run things here." Mrs. Cake told her. "Have fun!"

* * *

Applejack was currently hard at work bucking apple trees. She had been at it for hours, and even though she was beginning to feel tired she kept on going. The farm pony was used to having to do a lot of work, it came with living on an orchard. Most ponies would have complained about having to do all the work themselves, but not Applejack, she loved it. Her family would have been outside helping but Big Mac was resting. And Apple Bloom and Granny Smith were inside preparing some lunch.

"Hey Applejack come meet our new friend!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced her way towards the orange earth pony.

Said pony recognized that voice and turned towards the source. She watched as her friends(minus Rainbow Dash) and some strange looking creature walked over to her. The mare had no idea what it was, it looked like a hairless monkey... except a lot bigger than a normal monkey.

The rest of them caught up with the pink mare and once they were all gathered the Saiyan turned to face the pony. "Hi I'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, all the while observing all of the trees. There must have been hundreds of them.

She raised her hoof and shook his... whatever it was. "The name's Applejack... say what kind of creature ar' you?"

Without realizing it everypony was relieved that somepony finally asked that question. They would have asked earlier but decided to wait until after all of their friends were present. It would be less trouble to ask it once instead of multiple times.

"I'm a human, well actually only half-human. I'm also half-Saiyan."

Everypony gave him a weird look, they didn't know what a Saiyan was... except for Fluttershy. They knew what humans were because of Twilight. The honest earth pony just stared at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Well it's dang fine ta meet ya, ah was jus' finishing up my chores." She explained.

"Do you need any help?" Gohan offered.

"Nah, there are only a few trees left ta buck. Shouldn't take me long." With the introduction out of the way she went right back to work, kicking the remaining trees that had apples in them.

The half-Saiyan was impressed by her strength. One good kick was all it took to make all the apples fall from the trees. Of course he could easily do that too, but for a pony it was impressive. As she bucked the Saiyan admired her work ethic. It looked like there were a lot of apple trees out there, and if it was just her bucking by herself than it would probably take a while. Now a little curious he leaned over to Twilight. "Does she have to do all the work herself?"

"No, her whole family helps out with the chores." She answered.

"So where are they?"

The mare blinked twice, now realizing the rest of the Apple family wasn't present. "You know, I'm not sure. Maybe they're inside preparing lunch?"

Gohan nodded, accepting the answer. He then continued to watch the yellow maned pony work. "She sure has a lot of stamina." He noted.

After a minute or two of waiting around the honest earth pony walked over to her friends. "That's all of em." She said while wiping sweat from her brow.

"Ooh we should go find Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Good idea Pinkie." Twilight noted as they all started walking... although they didn't make it very far as a cyan pegasus came crashing into them them, knocking them all down... except for Gohan, who had reacted quick enough to duck underneath the flying pony.

They all got up and gave her the stink eye.

"Sorry Everypony." She apologized sheepishly. She was practicing a new trick and ended up losing control, resulting in the previous crash.

"It's all right." The Saiyan told her. All the while he was staring at her rainbow mane, it was very beautiful.

Rainbow Dash turned her head and noticed the stranger, she wasn't sure who he was... or what he was for that matter. "Who are you?"

The young Saiyan smiled brightly. "My name is Gohan," He quickly realized that this pony had to be Rainbow Dash. "and you must be Rainbow Dash."

"That's right." She smirked. "So, um... what are you?"

"I'm half-human and half-Saiyan." He explained.

"He's from another planet." Fluttershy added.

"That's cool I... wait what in the hay is a Saiyan?" She asked.

Luckily all of the shy pony's friends were present so he would only need to explain it once. Of course if somepony else asked he would explain it to them. "The Saiyans were an alien race of warriors, they were the toughest in the galaxy." He explained, noticing the confused looks he was receiving.

Everypony looked over towards each other, no pony had heard of space aliens before. It was then that Rainbow spoke up. "Wait so you're a warrior?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes I am." Gohan stated with enthusiasm.

After a brief pause the cyan mare started laughing. Sure, she achieved greatness at a young age, but there was no way that some kid could actually fight. "No offense but you seem a little too small and young to be a warrior."

Fluttershy had seen him preform several amazing abilities, she had no problem believing him.

Everypony else though was having a hard time believing his claim. While he looked pretty physically fit for his age that wasn't enough to convince them he was a fearsome warrior. "How old ar' you anyway?" Applejack asked.

"Eleven."

Rainbow was now laughing even harder than before. "There's no way a child could be a warrior."

"How can I prove to you that I'm a warrior?"

The ponies thought for a second, and the loyal mare soon got an idea. "How about we fight?" She suggested, making her friends fall backwards comically.

His eyes went wide. "You want to fight me?"

The cyan pony nodded. "Yep, unless you're scared."

Gohan didn't think there was a way out of it now. So he merely bowed before assuming his fighting stance. Before the fight could begin he lowered his power level so he wouldn't hurt her. There was no reason for him to go all out on her, this wasn't a life or death battle or anything. Plus he could sense that she didn't have much power, so if he did use his maximum base strength he would win in a second. "Ready when you are!" He proclaimed.

The pink maned mare covered her eyes, not wanting to watch her friends fight. "Tell me when it's over."

The rainbow maned pony flew towards him, she extended her front left hoof and was about to punch her opponent in the face... but to her surprise her hoof had been caught. The cyan pony tried to get free but couldn't. "How did you do that?!" She asked as she brought her other front hoof up but that one was caught too. Rainbow was trapped and couldn't free herself. An idea popped into her head, one that was sure to work. She brought her hind legs together and sent them full force at her opponent, but her legs only hit the air.

The half-Saiyan had quickly moved out of the way of her attempted strike.

Rainbow floated in mid air for a few moments before falling flat on her back. She stood up and narrowed her eyes, she then flew high up into the air. As she flew she changed her course, and was now heading straight for the young Saiyan. With a karate yell the pegasus extended one of her hind legs outwards, preparing to kick her opponent in the face. Right before her hoof could make contact it was easily grabbed, leaving her in shock.

The half-Saiyan grinned before lightly tapping her on the head with his fist, sending her crashing into the ground. "Are you okay?" Gohan asked, a little worried that he used too much power.

After a few seconds the mare pulled herself together. She stood on her front hooves and tried to buck her foe but he moved out of the way. Another idea popped into her head. Rainbow flew up on top of a cloud, she then jumped up and down on it trying to zap her opponent with lightning. To her and her friends' shock he dodged each lightning strike sent at him. When that didn't work she charged him head on, hoping a frontal assault would work. Each hit she threw missed entirely.

Everypony looked on wide eyed, Rainbow Dash was losing. Their loyal friend prided herself on her karate skills, and yet she was unable to land a single blow. "Maybe he really is a warrior." Pinkie said.

The others only nodded in agreement.

Her last attempt ended with her opponent jumping into the air, and they were shocked once again when he didn't come back down. "Hey how can you do that without wings?!" She was confused, and slightly angry, but shook it off, she then charged the Saiyan once more. Rainbow Dash was once again trying to hit him, she used her front and back hooves but he was dodging every hit.

As he was avoiding her attacks he thought it would be good to let her get a hit in, maybe she was hiding her real strength from him. Although he didn't think that was the case. Still, it didn't hurt to see.

"Stand Still!" Rainbow shouted as she punched him in the face. She expected him to go flying backwards and hit the ground hard, instead he was in the same place, seemingly un-affected by her attack. Her hoof started hurting shortly after, as if she punched a brick wall.

"My turn." Gohan said as he lightly hit Rainbow Dash in the face sending her flying to the ground.

The spectators walked over to check on Rainbow Dash, who was dazed and in slight pain. "Ar' ya alright Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

Gohan also flew down to check on her. "Gosh I'm sorry, I guess I over did it."

Rainbow Dash finally got up and was still amazed he was able to fly, and that he beat her in a fight. "I'm impressed, I guess you are a warrior. Sorry I made fun of you earlier." She apologized nervously.

"It's all right." He smiled, anticipating the questions about to be asked by the ponies.

"So how did you learn to fight like that anyway?" Twilight asked.

"I've been fighting since I was a little kid, and I've trained hard with my dad and best friends."

Their jaws felt like they hit the floor. None of them could believe that he had been fighting for so long. "When exactly did you start training dear?" Rarity asked unsure how a kid could be that skilled.

"Ever since I was four."

If their jaws didn't hit the floor before, they did now. None of them would have been able to handle fighting at such a young age, even just learning how to fight would have been difficult for them. They were in shock but still had more questions for him. "How can you fly, you don't have any wings?" Pinkie Pie asked as she walked around Gohan trying to find hidden wings on his body.

That made him laugh. "I just concentrate my energy and it allows me to fly."

"What in tarnation is energy?"

"Energy is something that's inside all living things, and I can call upon that energy to fly and to use for my attacks."

"Attacks?" The alicorn questioned.

He once again thought a demonstration would work best. He started shouting, causing a white flame to burst from his head to his toes. Following this aura was a huge gust of wind, blowing his new friends away. He could see all of their eyes going wide as his aura increased in size. The whole ground began to shake as he continued to power up. His friends could barely keep their eyes open to look. Cracks slowly appeared within the earth where he stood, and rock chunks began floating upwards, only to be instantly destroyed. He then opened his hands and balls of energy began forming within them. Moments later he thrust his arms towards the sky, firing two beams of energy.

They stared at the twin beams in awe as they traveled deep into space. "Woah." Was all they could say in response.

Moments later everything seemed to die down, and his aura slowly faded out of existence.

"That was... awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That white flame and beams were my energy, any more questions?"

The ponies shook their heads no, all the while still having surprised looks on their faces. The shocking would only continue when a rumbling sound was heard, although rumbling wasn't quite the right word, it was more like a monster growling.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have any food around here that I could eat?" Gohan asked while clutching his stomach.

"Well... we could head back ta Sweet Apple Acres, it's not too far and ah have all kinds of food there." The farmpony told him.

"Great." He smiled as he followed her back to her home.

The others decided to go with the two of them back to Sweet Apple Acres. Since their search for Rainbow didn't take them far it only took a few minutes to get there. Once they got there Applejack went inside her house as Gohan and the rest of her friends sat down at a nearby picnic table. The orange earth pony came out of her house a few minutes later with a couple trays full of apple themed pastries, she was feeling pretty generous today. "Here ya ar'."

Right after she finished talking Gohan began eating, and showed no signs of stopping.

Everypony looked on in horror at the amount of food that Gohan was consuming, it was as if his stomach was bottomless. In only a few minutes he had eaten a meal fit for four or five ponies.

"Thanks for the food Applejack, it was delicious!"

Everypony was still in shock at what they had just witnessed.

It took the orange pony a few moments to compose herself. "Uh... no problem sugarcube."

"He can eat just as much as you can Pinkie." Rainbow Dash added, giving Pinkie Pie excitement at the idea of somepony eating as much as her.

"Maybe we should have an eating contest sometime Gohan, it would be totally fun!" The pink mare started bouncing up and down, until Twilight put a hoof on her to calm her down.

"Well ah guess we should call it a day." Applejack said.

The others nodded. "Wait, where's Gohan going to stay?" Rarity asked.

It was a few seconds before somepony spoke up. "He can stay with me... you know if he wants to." Fluttershy offered, and since it seemed like the most logical choice her friends had no objections.

"That sounds great!" The Saiyan smiled.

With that the ponies went their separate ways. Gohan and Fluttershy took to the skies, with the shy pony leading him towards her home. The duo arrived at her cottage after a few minutes of flying. Once they got there she led him inside. "You can sleep in the guest bed, I hope you don't mind animals?"

The Saiyan shook his head no, he liked animals. He took a look around and noticed how nice it was, her house reminded him of his own home on earth. "Thank you Fluttershy, you're the best." He told her with a smile on his face.

She blushed. "You're welcome." She was excited about all the fun adventures her friends and Gohan would have together.

The half-Saiyan was also excited. This was certainly going to be quite the experience. He headed towards the guest bed and once he got there he laid down. He continued thinking about the new adventures he was sure to have before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Thanks to Saiyanfoeva for the "I don't see how a dead person can have a sense of fashion" line. I changed some of the dialogue and added in some more lines/detail, I'm trying to add more detail because I didn't add a lot the first time I wrote this. And I also went back again to add in more, and also put in those line breaker things. R and R and have a nice day!

FutureShock


	3. Meeting Celestia

Chapter Three: Meeting Celestia

It was a bright and sunny morning in Ponyville and most of the ponies were just starting to wake up. Gohan had just woken up himself, he did some stretching before getting out of bed. He went over to the nearby chair and put on his clothes, Fluttershy had let him sleep in his underwear since he only had one set of clothing, she had also washed it for him as he was sleeping. He thought it was a nice gesture and figured he would need to repay her hospitality, but he would need some time to think of something he could do. As he was putting on his clothes he couldn't help but wonder what kind of adventures he would have today, he wasn't expecting a villain to show up but he was still curious.

With his clothes on he went into the kitchen, he thought he had smelled food being cooked and he was right. Fluttershy had gotten an early start and decided to make breakfast for the two of them, and luckily for Gohan it wasn't anything grass or plant related. So not only did she stay up a little later than normal to wash his clothes, but she also got up early to make breakfast for them... she really was a super nice pony. "Good morning Gohan, I hope you slept well."

"I did." Gohan nodded and sat down at the table, the yellow pegasus had made some fried eggs. He offered to help her put the eggs on plates but she politely declined, with a spatula in her teeth she put each individual egg on a plate. She also poured two glasses of orange juice and brought everything to the table, taking multiple trips of course.

"Here you go, I hope you like it."

"This looks delicious, thank you Fluttershy!" The two of them then started eating the fried eggs she made. And the Saiyan had to admit Fluttershy was almost as good at cooking as his mother. The young Saiyan tried to slow down his eating but he found it hard, the eggs were too good to eat slowly. As he finished eating he sensed Rainbow Dash at the door, he heard her knock a few seconds later.

"I'll get it." The shy pony said as she opened the door.

The pony knocking at the door was indeed Rainbow Dash. "Hey guys, I just came to tell you that Pinkie Pie needs you at Sugarcube Corner."

Fluttershy nodded and she and the Saiyan followed Rainbow out the door.

They began walking at a brisk pace but the Saiyan was feeling a little uneasy. "So why does Pinkie Pie need us at Sugarcube Corner?" He asked as they made their way across Ponyville.

"I don't know something about an emergency."

Hearing that made Gohan concerned, so he decided to pick up the pace. Like a rocket he took off and made it to Sugarcube Corner in a few seconds.

The two pegasi just looked at each other. "I guess emergency wasn't the right word." The cyan mare noted as they flew after their friend. It took a little bit of time for them to catch up though.

Gohan opened the door and walked in and the lights were turned off. He sensed a bunch of ponies in the room, pretty much everypony in Ponyville was inside. Several questions came to his mind, and he had no answers. Seconds later though the lights came on.

"Surprise!" Everypony in the room yelled. Pinkie Pie then jumped up out of nowhere, trying to surprise the guest of honor even further.

Although he saw that it was Pinkie his battle instincts had taken over. Just when it looked like he was going to punch her his fist stopped inches from her face. His face went blank when he realized that he almost hurt one of his friends. "I'm sorry Pinkie Pie, I nearly punched you through the back wall." He apologized while scratching behind his head.

The party pony just giggled in response, not at all caring that she almost received what would have been a very painful punch. "Oh that's okay Gohan." She then cleared her throat. "I would personally like to welcome you to your party!" The pink pony exclaimed while firing her party cannon into the air.

"But it's not my birthday." He noted as he just now realized how crowded the bakery was.

His senses were never wrong, almost everypony in Ponyville had shown up to the party. At this point it was pretty much mandatory to attend one of these events. The biggest reason being that if they didn't show up they would have no idea who this new pony was. The rest of his friends were there too, they also wouldn't pass up a Pinkie party.

"Pinkie Pie throws a party for every new pony in Ponyville." Twilight explained with a smile as she used her magic to give Gohan a glass of punch.

The half-Saiyan looked around and noticed the place was full of balloons, streamers, food and a few party games. _'What a nice gesture.' _He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I forgot to throw you one yesterday so I got up early and set it up!" The rest of her friends had helped too, with the exception for Fluttershy. They all wanted to make sure Gohan's party was the best it could be. Sort of like when Cheese Sandwich came to town and he and Pinkie engaged in a goof off, except this time there wasn't a goof off happening.

"Wow thanks you guys."

"No problem darling, we always help our friends." Rarity told him.

At this point the half-Saiyan had officially become friends with the ponies and Spike. Of course, he had a feeling that he and the others would become good friends, and now it was official. A warm smile graced his face as those thoughts lingered in his mind. It seemed so rare for something like that to happen. That's not to say that he couldn't make new friends, but in his 'line of work' pretty much all of his focus was on training and saving the world. Now though he was able to relax and spend some time making friends. _'Friends...'_

* * *

The party had been going on for quite a while and everypony was having a great time. It shouldn't really have been a surprise that they were enjoying themselves. If everypony was having a bad time then there would have been a major problem.

Derpy had gone over to where DJ Pon-3 had set up her turntables. After telling her what to play Ditzy took the microphone and sung along to the strangely familiar tune, which to some felt like some kind of theme song. Unfortunately she didn't really know the words, and resorted to either making them up on the fly or simply muttering inaudible words. Luckily for her the party goers didn't seem to mind, having too much fun to care about the bad singing.

As the clumsy pegasus attempted to sing the party went on as normal. Someponies were playing pin the tail on the pony, finding a surprising amount of enjoyment from such a simple game. Others were either snacking on the tasty food or mingling with the other guests. All in all everypony in the room was having a good time, which was expected for a party thrown by Pinkie Pie.

Gohan was especially having a good time. He hadn't been to too many parties in his life, and the ones he had been to hadn't been anything crazy, but this welcoming party was a lot of fun. While the Saiyan didn't have too many conversations with the other ponies he was currently at the food table. The food he had this morning was good, but not nearly enough to fill him. So once he reached the food he started stuffing his face. It was mostly desserts and junk food, chips, cookies cupcakes, and some apple flavored treats, but he couldn't really complain. His parents would probably wouldn't want him to eat so much junk food, but since they weren't here he decided to have a little treat.

One pony walked up to him. She had a dark tanish body She had a grey mane and tail, as well as blue eyes. The mare wore a white collar with a teal bow-tie of sorts. Her cutie mark was a rolled up scroll. "So you must be Gohan?" She assumed.

He smiled at her. "Yep, that's me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mayor Mare, and as my name suggests I'm the mayor of Ponyville."

The Saiyan bowed respectfully to the mayor. "It's nice to meet you Mayor Mare."

The mayor smiled at the young man. "I appreciate the respectfulness, but there's no need to bow to me." She told him politely. "Anyway, I just came by to introduce myself, and if you ever need anything just come by my office."

"I will, thank you." He said as he waved to her as she walked away.

Right as he was about to continue eating Pinkie Pie bounced up to him with a smile on her face. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah it's great, thanks again." He smiled in return. He then chuckled as he watched the mare bouncing up and down in front of him. He had to admit that the pink mare was very energetic.

She then gasped loudly, concerning her friend slightly. "Ooo Gohan you should do an energy trick!" She exclaimed, loud enough for everypony in the room to hear.

Her friends nodded, all of them wanting to see another one of his awesome displays.

The majority of the ponies at the party however had never heard of energy before, and their puzzled faces conveyed that. Despite their confusion they were all very curious. The prospect of energy intrigued them, to some it kind of sounded like magic. So the rest of the party ponies nodded in agreement,

Gohan paused for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea. Personally he saw no harm in showing a tiny amount of his power. So long as he didn't destroy anything he figured it would be fine. "Alright." He thought what he should do, he had a lot of options. Suddenly he got an idea. "Follow me outside and I'll do it." He could hear everypony cheer as he headed outside, leaving them to follow him. Once outside he did a quick look behind himself, just making sure that everypony was ready. As soon as he was ready he clenched his fists and started gathering his energy.

Everypony(besides his friends) was in shock just from the white aura of flame that formed around Gohan. One moment he was standing there as normal, and then the next he becomes engulfed in what looked like a magical aura. Little did they know that that was only the beginning. They looked on full of curiosity as the Gohan brought his...claws...together at his left side. If at all possible their eyes went even wider, the reason being the slowly expanding blue ball that formed within his claws.

As he built up his ki in his hands he picked a direction in which to fire the blast. "KA... ME..." He began, confusing his onlookers greatly. The Saiyan chose to shoot the beam in the open area next to the big castle, which he figured was Canterlot. He couldn't sense anyone or anything over there so there was nothing to get in the way. "HA... ME... HA!" He shouted as he fired the beam of energy towards the sky with a huge boom. Gusts of wind blew out in all directions, and the ground beneath him cracked lightly. The entire sky seemed to turn a shade of blue as the half-Saiyan fired the beam.

It was quite the spectacle, and everypony couldn't help but be amazed by it. They were all speechless. "Ooo Pretty." Pinkie Pie stated, her eyes transfixed on the bright blue beam.

The beam continued it's journey through the air, now reaching all the way into space. The young Saiyan kept the attack going before slowly bringing it to a stop. As he stopped expunging his ki through his hands the starting point of the beam left his hands and joined the rest of it on the way to outer space. Once the Kamehameha Wave passed through the atmosphere the sky began returning to normal. He then exhaled and turned around, only to be greeted by a sea of shocked faces.

A long pause followed as everypony stared at the young man. That silence was broken by a huge eruption of cheering. They had never seen anything like that before in their lives. That beam was more incredible than some of the best magic that that had seen before, some would argue it was even better than anything Celestia could do. Obviously they kept those thoughts to themselves.

"That was... so... awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted after finally getting over her awe. She flew over and extended her hoof, confusing her new friend. "Come on don't leave me hanging."

Finally getting what she was doing Gohan slapped his hand against her hoof.

"Well ah'm certainly glad he's on our side." Applejack whispered to Twilight, who was still in shock about what she had just seen.

"Come on everypony, there's still more partying to be done!" Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced happily into the bakery.

It took everypony a few moments to go back inside as they were still pretty awestruck by what they had just seen. A few seconds later and they all headed inside the bakery.

Once inside the pink maned pony turned towards the Saiyan. "I'm going to go get something, just take a seat and I'll be right back." She bounced into the backroom.

The Saiyan walked over to the table that hadn't been used for snacks and grabbed one of the chairs. He pulled the chair out and sat down, although he found it hard due to the chairs being smaller than what he was used to. Despite the size difference he was eventually able to get somewhat comfortable. Now in the seat he waited for his friend to return from the back.

After a few moments of waiting Pinkie Pie came back out with a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, which she had made herself. She carefully walked over to the table, not wanting the cake to fall off her back and onto the floor. Luckily she had experience carrying cakes and other desserts, so she was able to successfully place it onto the table in front of her friend. "Here's your cake, now make a wish and blow out the candles!"

"Aren't cakes with candles in them just for birthdays?" He questioned.

"Well when Pinkie Pie throws a party she makes it just as special as a birthday." The honest earth pony explained.

Gohan smiled at the gesture. He then thought about what he would want, which was difficult because he already had everything he could ever need. A few moments later though he figured out what he wanted. _'I wish I could see my father again.'_ With the wish mentally spoken he blew out the candles. He remembered what happened at his birthday and used less power, to avoid ruining the cake. Luckily he was able to successfully put out the tiny flames and leave the dessert in tact.

"Yay woohoo!" The pink earth pony shouted. She then began cutting the cake, making sure everypony would get a slice of it. She used her mouth to hold the knife and her ninja skills to cut it. In practically no time at all she had sliced the entire dessert into an equal amount of pieces. To her new friend it was pretty shocking, for everypony else though they were used to it. Pinkie could do a lot of incredible things, and anything to do with desserts fell into that category.

Once the cake had been cut everypony grabbed a slice. Soon after they all began eating, and it only took one bite to realize how delicious it was. Sounds of pure delight could be heard coming from the ponies mouths. The dessert was just as good as they expected it to be, in fact it was even better than that.

Gohan had finished his cake much faster than anyone else, including Pinkie Pie who had finished hers a few seconds after. "That cake was delicious, thank you Pinkie."

The pink mare smiled brightly in response. "Thanks Gohan, I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

Just then a chariot landed outside of Sugarcube Corner, one that was carried by two royal guards. Stepping out of the vessel was Princess Celestia. She walked inside the bakery and her presence made everything stop. The princess looked over the crowd, noticing all the different reactions she was receiving. Some were excited, others worried, and a few of them were confused. Her eyes then fell upon quite the strange creature. Said creature appeared to be standing on two legs, and it's mane was very unruly.

After getting over the shock everypony quickly bowed to her. "Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked, getting up from her bow to greet her former mentor.

Celestia snapped out of her thoughts and looked to her former student. "I looked outside my window and noticed a beam of light traveling into space. It came from Ponyville so I decided to personally investigate."

If the ponies weren't nervous before they were now, they were unsure if the princess was angry or not. She could have been angry because that beam could have hit her castle, or maybe she was impressed that somepony could fire a beam that far. Her tone was hard to read, as she almost always spoke in a carefree, yet dignified manner.

"Oh that, yeah that was our new friend Gohan." Rainbow Dash explained, leaving the princess confused.

The half-Saiyan walked up to the princess, ready to introduce himself.. "It's nice to meet you Princess Celestia. My name's Gohan." He bowed.

Celestia's look went from confused to shocked. "So you were the one who fired that beam into space?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that was me."

"You wouldn't happen to be from a planet called earth would you?"

He nearly fell backwards, the young Saiyan was sure that nopony knew where he was from... except for his new friends of course. "How did you know that?" He questioned.

"You do look like an earthling... but there is something else." The princess sounded serious making everypony nervous. The reason she knew what an earthing looked like was because she studied the earth at one time. She didn't have too much information on it, but it was enough to know what kinds of species live on that planet. "About five months ago I could feel a tremendous power in the distance. I had never felt anything like it, and I'm sure other planets could feel it too." She explained, confusing almost everypony in the bakery. "It was coming from a far away planet, which I discovered was called earth."

Gohan knew what she was referring to. "You're talking about Cell aren't you?"

Celestia nodded her head. She didn't know exactly what was creating the tremendous power, but she knew that the Saiyan would know.

The half-Saiyan was still processing what she had just said, he had no idea Cell's energy could be felt from so far away. It probably shouldn't have surprised him, given how powerful Cell had become. It still caught him off guard though. And if they could feel it all the way out in Equestria he began to wonder if any other planets felt it as well. _'I wonder if they felt my power as well?'_

"Cell?" Applejack questioned.

The half-Saiyan sighed, once again he had to explain the monster known as Cell. It was a topic he didn't like talking about. "He was a monster, he delighted in causing pain and killing people." He heard everypony gasp loudly, but he ignored it and continued. "When he finally reached his perfect form he held a martial tournament to decided the fate of my planet, if he won he would have destroyed it and killed everyone in the process!" He was once again feeling anger, but he was trying to keep his composure in front of the princess and every other pony.

Celestia kept her calm demeanor, even though she was seething with rage on the inside. How could somepony slaughter innocent lives like that?! She took a deep breath to clear away negative thoughts. "And I'm guessing you were there?"

"Yes I fought and defeated Cell." He answered.

The aurora maned mare was frozen, she had no idea that Gohan was the one who defeated Cell. With somepony as powerful as Cell she didn't think he could be defeated, and the fact that it was a little kid who did it made her even more surprised. "I never would have thought a child would be capable of destroying such a monster... girls would you join me outside for a moment?"

The Mane 6 followed the princess outside. "Is there something wrong princess?" Twilight asked.

"There is something you should know about Gohan my little ponies." She spoke in a very serious tone, and she only used that tone for _very important _information.

"W-what is it Princess?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"He has tremendous power, it is greater than anypony elses in Equestria."

Everypony gasped, they knew he was strong but didn't think he was that strong. "Even greater than yours?" Rarity asked.

Celestia paused before answering. "If I fought him I would lose."

The jaws of everypony all hit the floor. To learn that their ruler, who is the most powerful pony in all of Equestria, was nothing compared to a little kid left them all horrified. It also made them wonder if there were any more strong beings out there in the vast expanse of space. But they didn't really think about that too much though, they didn't need any more troubling news today.

"So yer saying if Gohan ever... ya know... turned evil, he could destroy all of us?" The honest mare asked with fear in her voice.

"He could... but I don't think we have to worry about that." Princess Celestia said while pointing inside.

They all turned to see the Saiyan playing pin the tail on the pony with a smile on his face.

"I just wanted you to be aware of his enormous power level, and that it shouldn't be taken lightly."

The ponies all nodded their heads.

"And be sure to look out for him, something tells me he has had a hard life."

"Don't worry Princess you can count on us!" Rainbow Dash added and the others nodded once more... except for Twilight, she was feeling a little skeptical.

"Well I have to be getting back to Canterlot... farewell my little ponies!" With that she got back into her chariot and flew back to Canterlot, leaving the six ponies to think about the current situation.

With the alicorn princess gone everypony thought more about what she said. Gohan was only eleven years old and yet he had so much power, the way Princess Celestia described it he could wipe out Equestria with ease. They didn't think he would ever do something so horrible, but it was still somewhat of a concern. "Do you girls think it's safe to have Gohan around?" Twilight wondered.

"What do you mean, I think he's fun!" Pinkie shouted with excitement.

"Didn't you hear Princess Celestia, he has the power to take over Equestria!" The blue maned unicorn yelled.

Her friends knew she was just over reacting yet again. "Well yeah... but he's just as nice as Fluttershy. When we were fighting he didn't seem interested in killing me." The loyal pegasus noted.

"Ah have ta admit he is very polite." The honest mare thought back to her encounter with him at Sweet Apple Acres.

"I guess you're right, but I still have this bad feeling." All of a sudden a loud yell could be heard from the other side of Ponyville. _'Well this must be my bad feeling.'_ The alicorn thought to herself.

Both Spike and the Saiyan ran outside. "What was that?!" The dragon questioned with concern.

"Somepony must be in trouble." The shy pony noted.

"Where did the scream come from?" Gohan asked.

"It came from over yonder." The orange pony pointed northwest.

In an instant the Saiyan flew over towards the location. He flew so fast he ended up blowing his friends away with his speed.

After taking a moment to get up and recover from his departure the others followed his trail.

* * *

Within the Everfree Forest Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were huddled together. All three of them were shaking violently as two ferocious timber wolves were slowly approaching them. They were too scared to even move, and the only thing they could think to do was scream and hope somepony heard them. Unfortunately for the trio nopony was coming. While they figured it would take a little bit for help to come that wasn't good enough. It would only take a few seconds for the wolves to kill them, and it seemed that the end was slowly drawing near.

The fillies closed their eyes, awaiting their fate. Instead of the sounds of a jaw snapping there was the sound of a kick, followed by a sliding sound. They slowly opened their eyes to see a strange creature standing on front of them. Said creature appeared to be on fire, except the flames were white.

"Get out of here, I'll take these guys on."

Without hesitation they ran towards Ponyville leaving the mysterious hero to fight the final timber wolf. Along the way they ran into the their sisters and their friends.

The six ponies and dragon all had concerned looks on their faces. "What in the hay is goin' on?" The farmpony asked as the fillies caught their breath.

"Sco-scootaloo was doing a trick, and she lost her scooter. It landed in the Everfree forest. We went to go get it when those timber wolves ambushed us!" Sweetie Belle explained. The fillies were a little worried that their friends would be mad but they weren't... they were just relieved that the three of them were alright.

"What happened after that?" The pink pony asked.

"Some guy wearing orange came and saved us."

It only took a second for the ponies to realize who saved them. "So Gohan is still with those wolves? We have to help him!" Twilight exclaimed as everypony retraced the fillies' steps.

A few moments later they caught sight of the Saiyan being slowly approached by the two wolves. They were about to step in when the Saiyan flew up into the air and fired two energy blasts at the wolves, causing them to explode in a flash of light. As soon as the smoke cleared it was revealed that the beasts were completely vaporized. They all had shocked looks on their faces, nopony has ever been able to beat a timber wolf so fast.

With the battle over he looked over and saw his friends standing a few feet away, as well as the three ponies he had just rescued. He went over and made sure the little ponies were alright. "Are you three okay?" He asked.

"Uh... yeah we're... okay." The pegasus answered.

Neither one of them had ever seen anything like that before, and it took a little while for them to regain their respective composure. As soon as their shock wore off they were ready to introduce themselves to the hero. "I'm Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister."

"Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister."

"And I'm Scootaloo and together we are..." The three of them paused before yelling out their group name. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

For some reason Gohan couldn't help but be reminded of the Ginyu Force, just a little bit. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Gohan." He gave each of them a handshake, which was gladly returned. As he stared at the little ponies he felt a warm feeling inside.

After that little scare the CMC needed to relax. "Hey we should get back to our clubhouse." Sweetie Belle suggested, making the other two crusaders cheer.

"Bye Gohan, we owe you one for saving our lives!" They said in unison as they went back to their clubhouse to discuss what to do to get their cutie marks.

"Thanks again for saving the three of them darling." Rarity stood up on her hind legs and gave the Saiyan a kiss on the cheek. Little did she know she was sending Spike into a jealous rage.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing really, I'm just glad they're okay."

Everypony nodded in agreement.

"Let's head back to Sugarcube Corner, we have to finish the party!" The pink pony exclaimed.

Just as Gohan was leaving Spike tapped him on the leg. Upon getting his attention he motioned his friend to lean in closer. Once close enough he grabbed his friend by his shirt and brought him in close. "Listen buster don't even think about Rarity, she's mine!"

The half-Saiyan just started to laugh, not at the dragon but the idea of him and Rarity being together. "Well you don't have to worry about that, she's all yours."

Spike sighed in relief. There was no way he could compete with somepony like Gohan, as much as he hated to admit it. Luckily for him he wouldn't have to worry about fighting for Rarity's honor. He and Gohan then made their way back to Sugarcube Corner.

The ponies who were still at the party wondered what exactly happened. They thought they heard a scream but they weren't sure. And then all of a sudden Gohan ran out of the bakery with Spike in tow. Luckily they got a full recap of what happened, and they were all taken by surprise. Never before had they heard of somepony battling timber wolves, much less destroying them without any efforts. The fact that he had also saved several ponies made Gohan a hero, and the ponies weren't shy about acknowledging it.

While he may have done something brave and noble Gohan didn't really want all the special attention he was receiving. He was taught to do the right thing because it was the right thing to do. Fighting the Saiyans, battling Frieza on Namek, stepping up to defeat Cell, he did all those things because again, it was the right thing to do. Besides, he didn't really want to become famous like Hercule had become(even if his fame came from the accomplishment of a child).

"I must say you are making quite the name for yourself." Mayor Mare noted.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer to not have this be such a big deal."

In response to that statement the mare raised an eyebrow. "You're saying you don't want ponies to know of your heroic deeds?"

The Saiyan nodded. "I don't do what I do for publicity, I do it to keep the world and everyone safe." He explained.

"Heroic and modest, a good combination." Mayor Mare chuckled lightly. "Well don't worry, I'll make sure everypony treats you the same as any other pony."

"Thank you Mayor Mare." He bowed.

* * *

Another couple of hours went by and the party was beginning to wind down. Everypony had their fun but now it was time to leave and return to business as usual. Sugarcube Corner was left a mess, which had been both expected and anticipated. Thankfully Pinkie didn't have to clean it up herself, several of the party guests offered to help, including her friends. It didn't take to long to clean up, and after that the ponies all parted ways.

Outside the bakery the Element Bearers, Spike, and Gohan were gathered. They were getting ready to say their goodbyes. "That was some party Pinkie Pie but I think I should be returning home, those trees ain't going to buck themselves." Applejack laughed as she headed home.

"Yeah, and I have some studying to catch up on." The purple alicorn and her assistant waved goodbye to their friends before heading off to the library.

And so the others left as well, all of them returning to their own matters.

"Thanks again for everything Pinkie, I had a lot of fun." Gohan said as he waved goodbye to the mare.

"Of course silly that's what friends do." She probably would have started singing but since she was the only one left she didn't, so instead she just waved goodbye to her two friends.

The Saiyan and the pegasus began heading home as well. Along the way Gohan noticed Fluttershy stop suddenly. He looked over and noticed the sad look on her face, he could just tell something was wrong. "What's wrong Fluttershy you look sad?"

"It's just that... you have become a good friend and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Are you talking about what happened with the timber wolves?" He received a slow nod. "Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll be fine... but if it will make you feel better I'll try not to get into to much trouble."

She smiled and gave her friend a hug and they continued on home.

As the duo walked the half-Saiyan started thinking about his new life. He had been in Equestria for a day and he was starting to get used to it. Of course, there were still things he needed to do and learn in this new world. But he had a feeling that everything would be alright.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I had a sudden realization. If you think about it Gohan is the elements of harmony all rolled into one. He's kind, generous, loyal, honest, magic, and laughter(sometimes I mean is happy a good amount of the time). And yes I still think Celestia would be able to feel Cell's power, in the show the Namekians were able to feel his power... and their planet was very far away. Not too many changes in this one, it was mostly general edits. Stay tuned for more updates, R and R and peace out!

FutureShock


	4. Twilight's Task

Chapter Four: Twilight's Task

It was a nice day in Ponyville but the nice weather wouldn't be sticking around. Rain was scheduled for today, so most of the ponies went out and enjoyed the nice weather while they could. Although others just stayed inside, they didn't want to get caught in the rain when it happened. Gohan thought this would be a perfect opportunity to train, he hadn't done it once since he got to Equestria and figured he should start. So he went over to the library to ask for her help.

He arrived at her tree house and knocked at the door, and after a few seconds he was greeted by the purple alicorn. "Hey Gohan what's up?" Twilight asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me train?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

A look of fear came onto her face, she didn't want to fight him at all. "Well actually I..."

Gohan saw how nervous she was and let out a small laugh. He realized he should have been more specific. "Oops I'm sorry you don't have to fight me, just assist me."

Twilight let out a sigh. "Well then I'd be glad to help you."

"Thank you. Just wait here I'll be ready in a moment."

She watched with confusion as the Saiyan walked around and began collecting some small rocks. She wasn't an expert on martial arts training but she didn't think rocks were involved.

Spike had come outside also to see what they were up to, and much like Twilight he was also confused. "What's Gohan doing?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." The mare replied. Obviously she knew what he was doing, she just wasn't sure why he was doing it.

A few minutes later he walked back to the tree house, his arms full of rocks and stones. "Alright that should be good. Thanks again for helping me train Twilight." He said as he finished dropping the rocks into a big pile.

"No problem Gohan, but I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do." The blue maned pony had never really helped anypony train before, and she wasn't sure how she could help.

"It's simple, all you have to do is use your magic and throw these rocks at me." He stated, leaving the duo confused.

"You want her to throw rocks at you?" The small dragon questioned.

The Saiyan nodded. "Well I'm going to try and dodge them, this will help me react when there is no time to think."

They were still confused but the alicorn was still willing to help. She picked up a rock with her magic and was ready to throw it, but stopped when she realized something. "Should we be doing this in the middle of Ponyville?" Taking a look around she could someponies were still outside, and could easily get hit by any of the rocks. Heck, even the ponies inside their homes could probably get hurt.

That thought never occurred to the Saiyan, he was used to training in isolation. The more he thought about it he realized that somepony could get hurt. "Maybe we should do this outside of Ponyville." Gohan suggested as he picked up the rocks. With the stones in his hand the three of them then began walking outside of Ponyville. As they walked the young warrior was wondering when it was going to rain. Although he didn't have a problem with training in the rain he was still curious, but he brushed it aside as they were nearing a suitable spot.

He took a look around and noticed there was nopony around, he also sensed for other lifeforms but none were in the immediate area. "Alright I'm ready!" Gohan took his stance as his friend used her magic to send out a barrage of rocks, they were flying at high speeds towards him. He was dodging every rock, to both of his friends' amazement. He wasn't even a Super Saiyan and he was avoiding the rocks with no difficulty. He figured that he hadn't gotten too soft during the peaceful times after the Cell games, which is what he was hoping for.

"Wow Gohan sure is fast!" The drake noted as the purple pony picked up the pace, but even then the Saiyan was still dodging every rock. His speed was incredible which made Twilight wonder if he was faster than Rainbow Dash. The baby dragon was watching in awe at Gohan's speed and agility, he never thought anypony would be able to dodge a barrage of rocks like it was nothing.

A few minutes later all of the rocks had been thrown, and it looked like he didn't even break a sweat. "That was fun, thanks again Twilight."

She was still just a little bit shocked by how fast her new friend was able to move. "Yeah... no problem Gohan."

"Up for another round?"

Although she was willing to repeat the process she remembered that it was going to rain. "Why don't we go home, it looks like it could rain at any moment." She suggested.

As much as he wanted to do that again he realized she was right, plus he could always just do some of his own training later.

Just as they were about to leave Spike received a letter from Princess Celestia. "You haven't gotten one of these in a while Twilight." He joked as he began reading the letter.

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle I have an important task for you to complete. Do you remember the Alicorn Amulet, the powerful artifact that Trixie used to enslave Ponyville? Well Zecora had it hidden away but I feel it is too dangerous to be left out there. I want you to find it's location and bring it to me for safekeeping, you can bring your friends along if you want to. Good luck my former student." _

"Sincerely Princess Celestia... so are you going to do this Twilight?" Her assistant asked.

"I have to Spike, Princess Celestia is counting on me." Princess Twilight stated.

"But you don't even know where it is!" The dragon pointed out, almost as if he didn't want her to go searching for it.

"I could help you find it." Gohan suggested.

Twilight thought about it for a moment, it would certainly be easier with him helping out. "Well... Princess Celestia did say I could bring my friends... alright let's do it!" As soon as she finished her sentence it began to rain, setting the mood for the adventure. The rain began to pour down on the three of them, and it was coming down hard. "Spike you can go back home, Gohan and I will begin our search."

He saluted and ran back home.

"So where do we begin looking?" The half-Saiyan questioned, getting a little excited for the quest ahead of them.

"In the letter Princess Celestia said Zecora had hidden it away, so we should go see her." The alicorn stated.

The Saiyan had no idea who Zecora was but he guessed that would be a good place to start. "Alright so where does she live?"

"In the Everfree forest." She replied in a grim tone.

* * *

Twilight led her friend to the edge of the Everfree Forest and stopped there. While she may have gone into the dark forest several times it never got any easier. It seemed that each time she went in something happened. Even if she could account for all the dangers she had a feeling that new ones would keep popping up.

Gohan looked over and noticed the pony was nervous, and she was even shaking a little. Before he could ask her about it his senses went off. He could feel dark energy radiating from the forest. It was almost enough to send a shiver down his spine, but since he was a highly trained warrior he was able to keep his composure. "What's in here?" He questioned.

"All kinds of scary monsters." She answered, her grim tone returning. "It's also a pretty frightening place, full of danger."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will be fine." He said trying to reassure her.

She was still a little nervous but knew she couldn't let down Princess Celestia. _'Here goes nothing.' _

They began walking around and he could tell that this place was different from Ponyville. The dark energy seemed even stronger on the inside, which made him a little uneasy. They hadn't really come across any danger yet, and he could tell that his friend was starting to calm down a little bit, which was a good thing. The pair continued to wander around until they ran into a strange creature, one with two heads. This was the first time the Saiyan had seen a creature like this and it brought a smile to his face, which contrasted nicely with his friend's horrified gaze.

Each head was sporting a sinister smile as the beast looked between it's prey. "Oh look a pony and a monkey, one for you and one for me!"

Gohan's excitement disappeared when he realized the beast wanted to attack them, he also didn't like being called a monkey, even if he didn't have his tail anymore. His fists clenched slightly as he took a small step forward. "I'll handle this." He told her, pushing her back a bit.

A serious look came onto the mare's face. "Be careful." Even though she had a feeling her friend was going to win she was still worried about his safety.

The chimera began to laugh. "Haha how cute, the monkey is acting bra..." The chimera was cut off by getting kicked lightly in the stomach, shocking the beast and causing it great pain. The beast did it's best to stand up, but it was very tough to do so. Just when it looked like it was getting up it was once again sent to the ground, this time by a kick to one of it's heads. The beast staggered backwards before righting itself. "That's enough!" It roared as it tried to eat the foolish monkey standing in front of him.

The young Saiyan grabbed the head and lifted the deadly beast into the air with ease, shocking his friend greatly. He then started swinging it around, going so fast he appeared to be a tornado. After several swings he released his grip, sending it soaring upwards towards the sky. Gohan watched with anticipation as his opponent started descending back down to the ground. Before that could happen he flew up and punched it lightly, sending it flying deeper into the Everfree forest. As soon as it was gone he smiled and turned towards the alicorn.

Twilight had a look of both shock and amazement on her face this whole time. She had never seen anything so impressive in her entire life. First he defeated two timber wolves and now a chimera! But he didn't just defeat it, he completely destroyed it. Not in the literal sense, but he metaphorically destroyed it. "Gohan... that was incredible!"

"We should hurry, I'm sensing a bunch of other power levels around." Although he could handle it he was worried for the safety of his friend, he would never forgive himself if she got hurt. So with that in mind they decided to pick up the pace. Throughout the rest of their journey Gohan made sure to keep tabs on the different energies around them, making sure that the path they were taking was the safest.

All the while Twilight led the way to Zecora's house. She would tell him which way to go and he would make sure that it was okay to proceed. And aside from a few things here and there they were able to successfully navigate the Everfree Forest. The two of them made quite the exploration team.

They kept on walking for several minutes until they reached a lone house, a smile came onto the alicorn's face because of this. "That's her house!" She shouted in excitement as they both ran up to it. They were disappointed however to find a note on her door, it said she was out gathering ingredients for potions and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

"So what do we do now?" Gohan asked.

The alicorn princess walked around for a little before stopping. "I'm not sure... the Alicorn Amulet could be anywhere, we may just have to give up." She said with a look of despair on her face. Failing Princess Celestia had always been one of her biggest fears, even when she became a princess of her own. But there was little they could do... aside from waiting for Zecora to come back, but who knows how long ago she had left. They could have just easily arrived right as she left.

Meanwhile the young warrior looked around trying to find something that might help them, but it seemed as if all hope was lost. He glanced over at the mare and noticed she was deep in thought. Suddenly Gohan noticed some out of the ordinary rocks and went over to them. "Hey Twilight, come over here."

She walked over to where he was and also noticed how strange the rocks were. An idea suddenly popped into her head. "Maybe the Amulet is under these rocks." She guessed as her friend picked up the rocks and tossed them aside. The Amulet was not under the rocks but there was a hole, wide enough for a pony to fit inside.

"Do you think it's down there?" He questioned.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." Twilight jumped down first and used her wings to gently float down to the ground.

As the half-Saiyan prepared to jump he noticed the hole wasn't big enough for him to fit down it. There was just no way. "Hey Twilight I need to make the hole bigger, so you should move forward a little bit."

Just as he suggested the alicorn took several steps forward, and a few moments later a ball of energy came crashing down into the hole. A small explosion happened in front of her but caused her no harm. Twilight was thankful he told her to move, because that blast could have easily killed her.

Gohan jumped down and noticed it was too dark to see, so he created a ball of energy to be their guide. "Hey there's something written on this wall."

The mare began reading it. "Turn back now, nopony has been able to make it out alive!" She then blinked twice. "Well that's pretty ominous."

"Yeah, but it's too late to turn back now." He told her.

She still had her concerns, but not wanting to fail she relented. The duo then began wandering the caves. It seemed to mostly be a straight line that didn't end, making the mare wonder just how far it stretched, she made a mental note to come back and investigate at a more appropriate time. Unlike at the entrance the walls were barren. It was nothing but pure earth, and it all looked the same. She was sure that anypony else would have gone crazy at this point. The purple mare was getting nervous, what if it wasn't down here? What if they were wasting their time... or what if it was down here and whoever or whatever had it was trying to trap them?!

Her thinking didn't go unnoticed by the Saiyan, mostly because she seemed like she was getting more and more worried. "Are you alright Twilight?"

"Yeah... I-I'll be fine." She answered nervously, all the while trying to keep her composure.

The half-Saiyan didn't totally believe her, but decided to ignore it. Besides, it was only natural for her to be scared. If Gohan had done something like this years ago he would probably have been scared too. It was times like these that he thanked the fact that he had to become a warrior.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of walking they came across a giant rectangular room, which seemed just as barren as the rest of the underground passageway. There was a slight difference in this room, and it was a very important distinction. In the distance was the Alicorn Amulet, resting on a stone pedestal. "Gohan there it is!" Twilight exclaimed.

_'Hm, this seems too easy.' _He was curious as to how and why it was on a pedestal, but he brushed it aside. It didn't really matter as long they retrieved it. The duo ran over to it, they were about to reach the amulet when a shadowy figure appeared in front of it. Due to all the smoke and mistiness it was hard to tell what kind of creature it was. All they knew was that it stood on two legs.

"Foolish mortals none shall have the Alicorn Amulet, it's powers are to dangerous for you to wield." He told them in a demonic voice.

As he spoke the purple alicorn was starting to wonder if Zecora just dropped the Amulet down without thinking about it. Those thoughts only lasted a few moments as the mare turned her attention towards the source of the voice. Despite going up against the unknown she still had a job to do. "We need to deliver that Amulet to Princess Celestia so we can keep it safe." Twilight stated.

The figure started laughing. "I am the only one who can protect it, and how do I know you aren't trying to deceive me?"

They had to admit that he made a good point. "Please sir just give us the Amulet and we will leave." Gohan said, trying a more peaceful approach. It would have been really easy for him to go over and beat him up... but that wouldn't have helped anything. Plus the young Saiyan was more interested in finding a nonviolent solution.

"If you want this Amulet... you will have to face the trials!"

They didn't know what the trials were, but it sounded like they had little choice but to do them. "Alright, fine. We'll face your trials." The blue maned mare stated confidently.

"Very well... the first trial is... quick thinking."

Both Twilight and the Saiyan were left confused. What kind of trial was quick thinking? Just then the figure disappeared, slowly fading out of existence. After his departure the room closed itself off, and to make matters worse the ceiling began to collapse. "Oh no!" Gohan yelled as he flew up towards the falling ceiling. He held up his hands to try to hold it up, but it was proving to be difficult. No matter how hard he tried to push against it the ceiling was content on falling,

Meanwhile the purple mare was having a panic attack. Her mind and body were not in sync at all, one part was telling her to stop and think, but the other was screaming at her to stay alive. It was something along the lines of 'WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, OH CELESTIA WE'RE GOING TO DIE!'

"You have sixty seconds to find a way out or else you will be crushed... good luck!" The figure told them as he began laughing.

As the half-Saiyan held up the ceiling he looked over at his friend. "Twilight I can't keep holding this, you're going to have to think of a way out." There was the thought of becoming a Super Saiyan, but he was unsure if his transformation would help. Well, it would certainly help... but he didn't know if his power would cause some kind of cave in. The last thing he wanted was for him and the mare to get trapped underneath tons of rubble.

Time was starting to run out and Twilight saw no way of getting out, she looked around and saw no exits available. If she didn't come up with something soon she and her friend were going to be crushed! The problem was she couldn't think of any way they could escape, not that there were any available exits anyway. It didn't help that her mind was still screaming at her. Moments later the alicorn finally got an idea. "Gohan just use your energy to make an exit!" She yelled up to him.

Gohan stopped holding up the ceiling, now feeling very stupid. The roof was now falling at a slightly faster rate, so he had only a short amount of time to make and entrance and escape. "Haaaaaaa!" In an instant he fired a beam of energy at the back wall, making a giant hole. He then flew towards the wall, all the while grabbing his friend. The two of them made it out just before the ceiling collapsed, and they both a little shaken. As they took a moment the Saiyan sighed to himself. _'Why didn't I think of that?' _He wanted to kick himself for missing such an obvious answer, but now wasn't the time to do so.

They had almost died and fear was setting into Twilight, she hadn't really had close calls like that before. Sure there were a few times when she didn't think she'd make it, but this was different. She was going up against a demon, the likes of which she had never seen before. The pony didn't even think there were demons in Equestria!

Gohan on the other hand was keeping his cool in spite of what just happened. He had been in worse situations before.

"I'm impressed, but it gets much more difficult here."

The duo looked around and realized they were in an empty room, a really big empty room. The only thing they could see was a huge bridge, which appeared to be the only way to the other side. And by the looks of it there wasn't anything downwards except for a bottomless pit.

"This second trial will be strategy!" The figure spoke. "Along this bridge there are several false blocks, step on it and it falls down into the void, along with the entire bridge." The laughed, clearly enjoying toying with his latest victims. "Oh one more thing... if you fly across you will meet with a terrible fate, and the Amulet stays with me!"

After his voice faded the duo looked towards the bridge. "So how are we supposed to tell the real blocks from the fake ones?" The half-Saiyan questioned.

"I'm not sure, trial and error doesn't seem like the best method." Twilight noted, as she looked at the blocks trying to find a difference, but all the blocks looked exactly the same.

The Saiyan started thinking of a strategy to get across. Since they couldn't fly he thought about jumping across. The bridge however was very long and it seemed too far to leap across. He now hoped that Twilight would be able to find out if there was a difference between the blocks. While his friend studied the blocks he put a hand onto his chin. "Maybe we should just do trial and error, I mean if we have a good enough reaction time..." He was cut off by Celestia's former student.

"Gohan come look at this," After looking over the blocks several times she finally found a pattern. "these blocks all have arrows on them and they all face different directions." She motioned him over and pointed at the blocks, showing him she was right. "I'm guessing the downwards arrows are the false ones, and the rest are safe." Twilight tested her theory by stepping on a right arrow. The block stayed. She tried the left and up arrow blocks and they were fine too.

"Way to go Twilight." He shouted as they made their way across the bridge.

Twilight walked first and he followed behind her. The path wasn't nearly as perilous as they originally thought. The blocks were big enough for them to step on, and the bridge was nice and wide. Everything was going fine until they neared the end. Twilight suddenly stopped and looked down at the blocks. there was nothing on them, the arrows were gone. "Gohan these blocks don't have arrows on them." She was starting to panic, there was no particular pattern and now there was no way to tell which blocks were safe.

"Well, how far until the end?" He asked.

"I can't tell, but it looks like we still have a ways to go."

He stood there for a moment, trying to decide the best course of action. After a few moments of thinking one idea of how they could cross came into his head. It was risky, but at this point there weren't too many options available. "Twilight I'm going to throw you across the rest of the bridge."

She just stared blankly at him. Throw her across, was he crazy? "But we can't fly." She reminded.

"You're right we can't... but that shadow never said anything about throwing." Before she could react Gohan grabbed her front left hoof and threw her as hard as he could, she went flying into the back wall and hit it pretty hard. Now that she was safely across it was time for him to go, he figured that it would be possible for him to jump across. The Saiyan gathered up his energy and took a mighty leap, but even though he was able to jump far it wasn't far enough. He landed pretty close to the end and was ready to jump again, unfortunately he landed on the wrong block and the whole bridge began to crumble beneath him.

"Gohan look out!" Before her friend could jump the bridge had given out underneath him. Twilight looked on in horror as her friend plummeted towards his death. "NO!" Tears filled her eyes as the screams of Gohan could be heard, she fell to her knees and cried even harder than before... she was wondering if it was a mistake to come down here. All of a sudden the door behind her opened, revealing a big circular room. Taking a deep breath she walked in, it was now time to finish this!

* * *

The door closed behind her, sealing her into the room. Just then the demon appeared in the room, a confident smile on his face. "Well done, you figured out the bridge, but what happened to your friend?" The shadowy figure laughed, enjoying how angry he was making her. "Oh well it doesn't matter. At least you survived. Now then the final trial will start, are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Twilight exclaimed in rage.

"Good... for your final trial, you have to beat me in a fight!" The shadowy figure revealed its true form to his opponent. He stood on two legs. His skin was a dark red, and he had soulless black eyes. He had two massive claws, each one attached to equally big arms. Two pointed horns were jutting out of his head.

The blue maned alicorn narrowed her eyes at the demon. "Alright let's begin!"

The demon shot a fireball at his opponent but she was able to avoid it. He then watched as his foe fired a beam from her horn. He merely chuckled as he vanished, avoiding the attack entirely. "Looking for me?" The demon reappeared behind the pony and kicked her in the flank, sending her crashing against the wall. He then charged at her and picked her up by the neck. "This is going to be easier than I thought!"

She had little time to react to the punch that struck her gut. The mare grunted in pain before being tossed across the room. Her body rolled across the ground before hitting the opposite wall. Right as she got back up she was immediately hit with a fireball. The blast injured Twilight slightly but she wasn't finished yet. Spitting some blood onto the floor she teleported behind the demon and shot several beams at his back. The beams had no effect on her opponent, he was still standing. She then tried to freeze him in place, which actually seemed to work... until he instantly shattered the ice prison. "Not good." She stated in panic.

He turned around and flashed her an evil smile. Then without warning he sprinted towards the pony and kicked her in the chin, launched her upwards to the ceiling. He watched with anticipation as his foe started coming back down. Right as his opponent was about to hit the ground he once again grabbed her neck. He grinned upon seeing the damaged state she was in. "This fight is over, but I do admire your bravery." He held out a huge ball of fire and was about to throw it at his opponent, ready to kill the mare.

She tried to struggle but couldn't, she was just no match for the evil demon. Fear left just as quickly as it came, and now the only feeling inside was hopelessness. It was all over. She had lost. "I'm sorry everypony, I just couldn't do it."

Right as he was about to finish her the door to the previous room had been blown up. Both the pony and the demon turned around and saw what looked like Gohan standing there.

"Go-Gohan?" Twilight couldn't believe it. Was her friend really alive? The last time she saw him he was plummeting towards his death, and yet here he was. Her confusion would only increase when she noticed something different about him. His hair was no longer black, instead it was blonde. And his eyes had turned a shade of teal!

The demon was also confused how he had survived the fall, or how he had opened the door. "What, how can this be?!"

"You leave my friend alone!" He shouted as he charged the demon.

The satyr merely grinned as he charged the boy, ready to kill him. To his surprise his opponent had vanished. He barely had time to search around for the boy as he received a painful punch to the spine That was followed up with an elbow to the back of his head, making him cry out in pain. Before he could even move an energy sphere collided with his back, sending him flying forwards. He ended up crashing through one of the walls. The only indication that he was still alive were the inaudible noises of pain.

Twilight stared blankly at the scene before her. Her mind was like some kind of mixing bowl used at Sugarcube Corner. Her previous feelings of fear and hopelessness were replaced by joy and confusion. She was overjoyed that her friend was alive, but confused as to how he was alive.

"Give up, you aren't going to beat me." The Super Saiyan slowly walked towards his foe, who was just not starting to get up.

The demon realized that the kid had beaten him and that he lost. There was no point in fighting it any more. "Alright you win!" The demon shouted as the Alicorn Amulet materialized in his hands. He then slowly walked over and handed it to the purple pony. "But you must tell me how you survived that fall."

"Well, once I stepped on the wrong block the bridge collapsed, and I thought for sure that I was done for. As I was falling I was able to grab onto a small ledge, luckily it was able to support my weight. For a few moments I thought about what I should do, I didn't think I could jump that high but that's when I heard the door close. So I flew up and landed back on solid ground, I figured that since the trial was already over it would be safe to fly. I tried to get the door open but I couldn't so I had to blast my way in, and while I was outside I heard Twilight was in danger." Gohan explained.

The demon smirked. "You two were better than I expected, but I'm afraid you will have to stay down here and take my place as Amulet guardian!"

Both the pony and the Saiyan were shocked. They didn't remember that being part of the deal. "Wait what?" Twilight questioned.

"Good luck!" The demon faded away, leaving the pair in the room.

As soon as he left the only exit became blocked off. "How are we supposed to get out of here?" Twilight asked as she looked around for a way out. There looked to be no way out, except for the only exit that had just become unusable. So once again they were trapped. "Maybe we could back track..."

Before she could even continued to think Gohan was already two steps ahead. His aura was now a brilliant gold, and his hair also appeared more golden. The entire room began to shake violently as he charged up his energy. "KA-ME-HA-ME... HA!" Like a sonic boom the beam exploded from his hands. It traveled up to the ceiling and easily traveled through it. Dust and rocks began falling as the beam continued it's journey. Soon after he slowly ceased firing. He then flew over and grabbed his friend before flying through the new exit.

As soon as they were outside they each let out a sigh of relief, it was finally over. The alicorn looked around and noticed that they weren't too far away from Ponyville. The rain hadn't stopped while they were down in that dungeon, but neither minded getting a little wet at the moment. "I'm so glad you're alright Gohan." She told him, receiving a smile in response. There was something she was still curious about though. "What's up with your hair and eyes?" She asked.

"I transformed into a Super Saiyan, it greatly increases my power, strength, speed, agility and my all around natural abilities." He explained, all the while letting his Super Saiyan strength fade.

Despite defeating the trials and the demon, and recovering the Alicorn Amulet there was still one task left. "Alright now lets get this to Princess Celestia." The mare stated with purpose.

"Well done Twilight Sparkle I knew I could count on you."

They turned around and saw Princess Celestia standing there, leaving the two heroes confused. "Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?" The mare asked her former mentor.

"Spike sent me a letter saying you and Gohan went to retrieve the Amulet so I decided to come to Ponyville to retrieve it personally." She stated with a smile. "I hope you didn't run into too much trouble."

The two of them smiled. "It was nothing Gohan and I couldn't handle." Twilight stated.

"So what are you going to do with the Amulet anyway?" He asked.

Celestia used her magic to put it into a box before answering. "I'm going to store it inside the very same box the Element's of Harmony were in, and only my magic can open it."

"Good idea." The half-Saiyan noted.

"Well, I must be getting back to Canterlot farewell." The princess of the sun then flew back to her castle in Canterlot. As much as she wanted to stay and chat she had work to do.

"Thank you for helping me Gohan, I couldn't have done that by myself."

He just smiled. "Hey it was a team effort, I needed you just as much as you needed me."

Both of them laughed and then finally noticed just how wet they were getting. Twilight's mane and tail were hanging down her face and flank respectively. Her friend's clothes were practically soaked. "Why don't you come back to my house, at least until the rain stops?"

"Sure." He smiled as they began heading to the library.

* * *

I slightly changed what happened in the trials to give a better sense of danger, like when they are crossing the bridge and the arrows aren't there near the end. I also made Gohan fall so that Twilight would have to face the last trial alone, but ultimately Gohan did come back in the end. I would also like to point out that regular updates will stop. Since I'm going to be adding a couple of chapters in the middle of the story it makes sense to do it all at once, so every other update will be done at once. R and R and peace out!

FutureShock


	5. Exploring Equestria

What's going on everypony, man, It's been a while since I made a chapter for this fanfic. The reason I'm adding in more chapters is because I felt like Gohan's time in Equestria was too short. Also because he only really ever stayed in Ponyville, so I wanted to add a chapter were he explores the land a little bit. So now just put up your feet and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Exploring Equestria

The rain kept pouring down and showed no signs of stopping, the occasional sounds of thunder could be heard as well. It had been a few hours since Gohan and Twilight recovered the Alicorn Amulet, and they had been inside the library ever since. Things seemed to have quieted down as they returned to her house, it was a well deserved break after what they went through with the demon.

Now the two of them were sitting in the main part of the library, they were each reading a book. That surprised Twilight the most, she never expected Gohan to be the reading type. He seemed more like a warrior than a scholar to her, but when he explained that his mother made him read and study she understood. In fact she was happy that she had a friend who liked reading like she did, the only other pony who ever read with her was Rainbow Dash, and she only read Daring Do books.

The young Saiyan was reading a book about the history of Equestria, he had made some good progress in the book and was enjoying the read. "Thanks again for letting me stay here while it's raining outside." He said as he flipped to the next page in his book.

Twilight just smiled. "No problem Gohan, it was the least I could do for you since you saved my life. It's also nice to have somepony to read with."

"What do you mean?" The half-Saiyan raised an eyebrow.

"Well none of my friends ever stop by to read. Rainbow Dash does sometimes but it's only for Daring Do."

Gohan remembered the purple alicorn telling him about how much Rainbow Dash loves Daring Do, and that he should _never _touch one of her books. "If you ever need some company I'm always available, and my mom would like it if I did some more reading."

Her smile widened as the two continued to read their respective books, neither one breaking concentration. Spike would stop by occasionally to offer them food or drinks, and aside from some orange juice they politely declined.

About another hour passed and the rain seemed to have been slowing down to a stop. As the last drops of rain fell down to the ground the three of them walked outside. The clouds were being cleared as the first rays of light shone down on them, they each took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was surprisingly nice out considering it had just rained heavily.

A few moments later Fluttershy came up to them, she had a worried look on her face. "Gohan!" She ran up and hugged him. "I was starting to get worried, you've been gone for several hours."

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Gosh I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to make you worried. Twilight and I had to go recover the Alicorn Amulet from a demon."

Hearing that made the shy pony gasp. "Goodness, you're not hurt are you?" She looked for any sign of injury, but she didn't find anything.

"Fluttershy relax, Gohan saved me from that demon and we recovered the amulet." The purple mare explained, making her friend sigh in relief. "We gave it back to Princess Celestia and I let him stay at my house until it stopped raining."

She nodded in understanding. "I'm just glad you're safe." She smiled as the last few clouds were cleared away, revealing the bright blue sky.

"Since the rain has stopped I guess you can go home now Gohan." The purple pony said and her assistant nodded.

There was a moment of silence as the Saiyan looked at his three friends, leaving them slightly confused as to why he wasn't answering. After a few moments he spoke up. "Actually, I think I want to go exploring."

Their puzzled looks never faded from their faces. "You want to explore Equestria?" Spike asked.

The Saiyan nodded.

Twilight cleared her throat. "Well... I suppose I could lend you a map of Equestria."

"Haha, great." He cheered.

Fluttershy gasped. "I-I don't know about this Twilight, wh-what if something bad happens?" She questioned, fearing the worst. Part of her knew that he could take care of himself, but that didn't mean she couldn't worry. Equestria was very large, and there were so many dangerous places. She would never forgive herself if something bad happened to her friend.

"Ah come on Fluttershy, I'll be fine. I can become a Super Saiyan remember." To further prove his point he powered up into a Super Saiyan. In an instant a golden aura envelop his body. A small breeze was blown out in all directions, and it made his hair flow slightly.

"Woah." The baby dragon muttered. He had never seen anything like that before, and he was beyond amazed. That was going on his list of the coolest things he had ever witnessed.

After a few seconds he let out a sigh and let his Super Saiyan strength fade, returning him to his normal form. "I just want to see what else is out there. You said it yourself Twilight, there are more places than just Ponyville in Equestria."

The purple pony remembered back to when he first got here, and she did say something to that degree to him. "I think it would be good for him to familiarize himself with Equestria."

"Yeah, totally." Spike agreed with the alicorn on this one. He may not have known him long, but he knew that Gohan would be fine. Both he and Twilight knew that he could take care of himself.

Fluttershy looked at all three of them before sighing, if they thought he could do it than she had to let him go. "Okay... just be careful out there." She gave him another hug.

Twilight went inside to get a map. She came out a few moments later with a rolled up map, held up by her magic. "Here you go, one map of Equestria." She handed the map to him. "With this you should be able to navigate with ease and efficiency."

Gohan bowed. "Thanks Twilight, I guess I should get going." He opened up the map and decided to head to Apple Loosa first, so he rolled up the map and waved goodbye to his friends. "Goodbye, I'll try not to take too long." A white flame enveloped his body as the half-Saiyan flew into the air.

"If you visit the Crystal Empire tell Shining Armor and Cadence I said hello." The blue maned mare yelled up to him.

Thanks to his better than average hearing he had heard what she said. So he descended down closer to them. He then gave her a nod before resuming his flight. He took off like a rocket and flew towards Apple Loosa.

* * *

Apple Loosa was in close proximity to Ponyville, and his rate of flying made the trip go faster. In practically no time at all the half-Saiyan arrived at Apple Loosa, and it appeared to be a quaint little town. It reminded him of an old western town, like the ones he would read about in the history books back on earth. At first glance he could see several ponies carrying carts on their backs, and those carts were full of apples.

He started walking around before somepony walked up to him, he had yellowish colored skin, an orange mane, and an apple cutie mark. He was dressed in a brown vest and a stetson. "Hey there and welcome ta Apple Loosa!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Even though the pony didn't know what kind of creature was in front of him that didn't mean he wouldn't be friendly.

Gohan took a step back, surprised by his loud voice. "Hi I'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

The pony recognized the gesture and instantly brought his hoof up. He shook the creature's claw before withdrawing his hoof. "The name's Braeburn. What brings ya ta Apple Loosa Gohan?"

"I'm just here to explore Equestria."

The stallion smiled. "Ah'd be happy ta show ya around." He stated, making his new friend smile. Before the tour could begin Braeburn had something to say. "...But first, how about ah tell ya about the history of Apple Loosa?" His smile became bigger.

The young Saiyan sighed, he was hoping to just go on a tour. With a slightly forced smile he nodded in agreement. "Sure." Oh well, how long could a history tale take.

_Three hours later..._

"And that is the story of Apple Loosa." The stallion smiled. "So do ya want ta take the tour now?" Enthusiasm was still evident in the pony, even after telling a three hour story.

The Saiyan however wasn't as enthusiastic. He just stood there, looking half dead. That was defiantly the longest story he had ever heard. As much as he wanted to take the tour the half-Saiyan learned everything from the history lesson. Plus he was too worn out to explore the same town he had just heard about... for three hours. "Uh... I think I'll pass, there are other places I want to visit." He explained.

"Well y'all should come on by another time, we can take the tour then."

Gohan nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later Braeburn, thanks for the history lesson." A white aura engulfed him as he took to the skies.

"Golly, ya don't see that everyday." Braeburn noted in awe. He made a mental note to ask him next time how he was able to fly without any wings.

Within a few seconds the Saiyan was gone. While that was a very informative trip he was hoping that the next destination wouldn't entail any history lessons. He wanted a more hands on approach. Seeing all of the sights and landmarks was a lot different than either reading about them, or listening to someone talk for hours on end.

* * *

The flight to Canterlot seemed to take no time at all, it shouldn't have been a surprise considering how close it was to both Ponyville and Apple Loosa. It wouldn't take any time for pegasi to reach the city, but for unicorns and earth ponies they would have to take the train. He began counting himself lucky that he didn't have to take the trains, otherwise his trip would be a lot longer.

After a short amount of flying he finally arrived at his destination. He landed on the ground on the outskirts of the capital. At first glance he could tell that this place was different than Ponyville. The former seemed more like a city while the latter felt like a small town. Another thing he noticed was that most of the ponies he saw looked very well dressed, like they all had a lot of money. It certainly wasn't a place he would ever live in.

Gohan started walking around for a little bit, taking in all of his surroundings. More often than not he would receive stares from the ponies around him, but he didn't really pay any attention to them. He could also hear them murmur and whisper, but again he ignored it. It reminded him of when he first arrived in Ponyville, and at this point he was used to it.

He was doing a good job of ignoring the ponies until he ran into a teal unicorn. They had a blue and white mane, and their cutie mark was a harp. He noticed the slightly confused look upon their face, which contrasted nicely to his bright smile. After several moments of silence the half-Saiyan spoke up. "Hi there my name is Gohan, what's yours?"

There was a pause before the unicorn shrieked at the top of their lungs. "HUMAN!" She screamed, catching him off guard. She then bolted through the streets, yelling at the top of her lungs. "I TOLD YOU HUMANS EXISTED!"

The other ponies looked at each other before also panicking. They had all heard Lyra's crazy theories about humans existing, but they never believed her. It was just a load of nonsense. And yet there was an actual human in Canterlot. Everypony was now running around screaming. "The human's going to destroy us all!" A pegasus screamed.

"Run for your lives!"

"Somepony call the princesses, the royal guard... ANYTHING!"

The young Saiyan scratched the back of his head. "Was it something I said?" He wondered aloud, which made everypony look at him.

A brief pause ensued before somepony spoke up. "Let's get him before he gets us!" A unicorn yelled, getting everypony else riled up. Soon enough they were all charging at the human, ready to take him down.

The Saiyan took to the skies, trying to avoid the angry mob. He was now looking down at all the ponies, feeling very confused. _'What's with them, the ponies in Ponyville didn't freak out.'  
_

None of them knew how he was flying and were starting to freak out. "The human can fly, we're all doomed!"

"Let's throw stuff at him!" A female unicorn shouted as they started to pick up whatever was on the ground, and then they all threw it at the soaring human.

He avoided all the miscellaneous items being thrown at him and flew towards the closest building, which was a giant castle. He flew right up to the door and quickly opened it and closed it behind him. The sounds of angry ponies could be heard from outside, but luckily he was safe inside the castle. A sigh escaped his mouth. It was then that he sensed somepony else in the room. He wasn't alone. "Who's there?" The Saiyan turned around and saw an alicorn standing several feet away from him.

The alicorn had a dark blue coat with black splotches on each flank. The area around her neck was the same black as her flank. She had a flowing blue mane, which seemed to sparkle. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon, which was also located on the front part of the black on her neck. It also looked like she was wearing some kind of white shoes or boots. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering what you were doing in my castle?" She asked in a slightly demanding tone.

He stared at her confused. "Your castle?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am Princess Luna. I live here with my sister."

Hearing that made Gohan come to a realization. "You're Princess Celestia's sister?" He once again received a nod. "Wow, I never knew she had a sister. My name is Gohan, I met Princess Celestia a while back." He explained. _'I thought her energy felt familiar.'_

Princess Luna slapped her forehead. She felt really stupid for not knowing who this was? "How could I not know who you are, Celestia talked about you and how you're a great hero. She described you to me and for some reason I couldn't recognize you, forgive me Gohan." She bowed to the man.

He laughed lightly. It wasn't every day a princess bowed to him. "I should be sorry, I just sort of went in here with out asking, but those ponies out there started hunting me down."

Luna stared at him confused, she never thought that the ponies of Canterlot would be able to form an angry mob. Then she remembered that there was one pony who seemed obsessed with humans. "Did you run into a teal pony with a harp cutie mark?" She received a nod. "That was Lyra Heartstrings, she has been convinced that humans exist for a long time. None of us believed her though. I'm guessing that yelling I heard was from her." She mused.

Now he was even more confused. "So are ponies here afraid of humans?"

"I don't think so, but I guess when one pony panics they all have to start panicking. I'm sure they will clam down..." The sounds of shouting and windows breaking could be heard. "...Eventually, but for now I would find some place else to be." She told him.

The half-Saiyan smiled as he looked at his map, the next stop was Cloudsdale. "I guess I should get going, goodbye Luna and tell Princess Celestia I said hi." He waved goodbye as he opened the door and flew up into the sky. Luckily for him it seemed like he went unnoticed by the angry mob trying to attack him.

Princess Luna walked up to the door and started to close it, but not before hearing more shouting. "WOULD YOU ALL STOP MAKING SO MUCH CELESTIA DAMNED NOISE, MY DAUGHTER'S TRYING TO SLEEP!" As the alicorn princess closed the door she couldn't help but wonder why that pony only ever yelled, even in a small crowd of people he would yell at the top of his lungs.

* * *

After what happened in Canterlot Gohan was hoping his next destination would be better, and that nopony would freak out at the sight of him. As he approached the city made of clouds he had to stop. He took a few moments to let it soak in. Cloudsdale was as the name suggested, a place made of clouds in the sky. It was truly a sight to behold, and the map just couldn't do it justice.

Upon first glance he could see several pegasus ponies flying around, some of them were wearing white outfits and hats. There were others who had no clothing on at all, which is what he was used to seeing. He entered the large city and was even more amazed. He wanted to go explore in more detail, but the only problem was he couldn't stand on clouds. Sure back home Gohan could use Nimbus, but he wasn't sure if these clouds were the same or not.

He then decided he would just fly around this place for a little bit, since that was the only option. The first attraction that caught his eye was the place where they make the rainbows. As he looked at the rainbow liquid several pegasi stared at him blankly. There were several construction workers also looking at him, not paying attention to their work. He noticed one of the jack hammers they were using fell off the cloud, so he flew down to retrieve it.

The ponies then returned to their business. "Uh-oh, my jackhammer fell off!" One worker shouted which got the attention of his fellow workers.

"Again?" Somepony asked which made the first guy nod.

"If the foreman finds out you _will _get fired, you know he doesn't give second chances!" A tall gruff pegasus said.

As the soon to be fired pegasus started walking away sadly something tapped his shoulder, he turned around and saw the strange creature.

"Excuse me sir, but you dropped this." The young Saiyan handed him the jackhammer.

With his tool back in his hooves he lit up. "Oh thank you sir, you saved my job!"

All the other workers had seen what happened and started clapping.

"It was no big deal, just be more careful next time." Gohan, satisfied that he helped that pony, flew back into the air and pulled out his map. Part of him wanted to explore Cloudsdale some more, but it was kind of his fault the jackhammer fell off the cloud. He didn't want to cause any more trouble up here.

* * *

He thought about what his next stop should be, after looking over the map a few times he decided to visit Manehatten. In order to pick up speed Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan. He felt no harm in transforming to make the trip go faster.

At this new rate of travel the young Saiyan was nearing his destination much faster. The wind hitting his face was refreshing for Gohan, a little cool, but nice against his skin. After a few minutes of flying he reached Manehatten, and at first glance he could tell this place was _much _different than Ponyville. This place seemed exactly like one of the various cities back on earth. He could see lots of buildings, even a few skyscrapers. And the streets were bustling with life.

Gohan landed on the ground in some back alley as to not draw too much attention to himself. He let his aura fade but stayed a Super Saiyan. He might as well continue to train holding the transformation for long periods of time. He then left the alley and began wandering around the city. As he walked through the streets most ponies ignored him, which didn't bother him at all. It was better to be ignored than to stick out.

Once again Gohan was marveling at the sights. Very tall buildings loomed over the city casting shadows on the streets. They looked even bigger on the ground than in the air. The Super Saiyan eventually walked by a bank, which was a little surprising to him. He didn't think they had banks in Equestria. A few seconds later the sounds of an alarm could be heard, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned and noticed three ponies wearing masks running away from the bank, using their magic to carry bags of bits.

"Stop them!" A banker shouted as the crooks continued to run away.

The three shoved ponies out of the way as they made their escape. The lead unicorn smirked. "Looks like we're getting away again boys." He smirked.

"Yeah, gets easier every time boss." A big earth pony said.

They kept on running until a strange bipedal creature landed in front of them. "Out of our way kid!" The boss shouted.

Gohan glared at them. "Return the money and leave, I don't want to have to hurt you!"

They all started laughing. "Hurt us, you hear that boys?"

"Yeah, I'm so scared!" The shorter unicorn joked.

Everypony was watching from a safe distance, wanting to see how this would play out.

Since the robbers were still laughing they failed to notice the three bags of bits being snatched out of the air. "What the?" The boss finally noticed that their bags were gone. He saw the kid holding his loot. "Why you?! Medicine Ball, take care of him!" He ordered the big earth pony.

The Saiyan watched as the big pony charged at him. Right before any kind of impact he jumped into the air, easilly avoided Medicine Ball's assault. Gohan landed shortly after and turned to face the robber. He began lowering his power level as his opponent charged him. Just because he had to fight them didn't mean he would kill them. The Super Saiyan moved out of the way of a punch and delivered one of his own, right into the robber's gut. He dislodged his fist and watched the pony fall to the ground unconscious

The other two seemed to tremble as the creature turned to them. Even more so when some kind of golden aura enveloped his body. "Go get him now!"

The short unicorn gulped as he used his magic to pick up a nearby mailbox. He then sent it full force at the stranger, only for it to break upon impact. He stood there with an open jaw and wide eyes. He looked around and noticed everypony else was just as shocked as he was.

Within a second Gohan disappeared and reappeared right in front of the unicorn. A swift punch to the gut knocked him out much like the first guy. He then turned towards the final crook, ready to end it.

By now the boss was freaking out. The strange creature took his goons down with no effort. If his cronies couldn't win then what chance did he have? He started to back away but by that time the police had arrived. Things quickly went from bad to worse, and he had little choice but to surrender.

The police arrested all three of the robbers and recovered the stolen bits.

The owner of the bank walked up to the young hero. "Thank you sir."

"No problem, happy to help."

Just then a police officer walked up to him. "You were pretty brave to take on all three of those guys at once, what's your name citizen?" He asked.

Before he could speak up somepony from across the street shouted. "He's the Gold Fighter!"

Everypony then erupted with cheers. The nameless creature had become a hero, with a cool name to boot. Now whenever there was danger they would only have to call his name and he would be there.

"Well done Gold Fighter, we'll keep in touch." The police galloped away with the thieves tied up.

Everypony who had been watching walked up to the Gold Fighter. They all wanted to praise him for his deeds.

Unfortunately for them Gohan didn't want that, he was never to keen on being famous. He fought evil because it was the right thing to do, not because people were cheering him on. So he decided to leave the city, thinking that he had done enough. Within a second he flew up into the air and headed away from the city. The only thing he left behind was a legacy.

* * *

The Super Saiyan was flying at a very fast rate, all the while starting to think he should take it easy on the exploration. First he caused a riot in Canterlot, then he nearly got somepony fired, and now he became a super hero. Sure the second two actions weren't as bad as the first, but he still didn't want all of this attention.

After minutes of flying he finally reached the Crystal Empire, and this was truly a sight to behold. Every building was made of crystal and the whole empire shined brightly from a distance. It was a lot better than Cloudsdale, and again the picture could not do it justice. As Gohan flew over head he noticed that all the ponies were made of crystal, which was actually pretty cool. _'This place is amazing.'_ He thought to himself as he searched for a spot to land.

He landed on the ground near the giant castle and began walking forward. He glanced at all the various shops around, not finding anything out of the ordinary. It was then that the Super Saiyan came across something strange. It looked like some kind of heart made out of crystal. It seemed so out of place to him. He was so infatuated with it that he was oblivious to the stares he was receiving. As the young half-Saiyan reached out to touch it he could hear the ponies scream.

"That thing is trying to take our Crystal Heart!"

Gohan panicked. "W-what?"

"He must work for King Sombra!" All the ponies were now running around screaming.

Soon after Shining Armor and Princess Cadence looked out from the balcony of their kingdom. They caught sight of a strange creature near the Crystal Heart and their citizens screaming while running. "We must protect the crystal heart at all costs, summon the royal guard." The prince bellowed as several horns were blown.

A few seconds later a bunch of pegasus guards flew out and charged the intruder.

Gohan had three choices: fight off the guards, flee, or surrender. The first two were out of the question since it could impact his reputation, plus he didn't really want to fight anymore ponies today. So he decided to hold his hands up in surrender. He was then grabbed by several guards and flown up to the castle. Upon reaching the balcony he was dropped down onto it. The half-Saiyan was now staring down a white unicorn with a blue mane, and a pink alicorn with a yellow, purple, and pink mane. "Um... hello."

"Who are you, answer me now!" Shining Armor yelled.

"I'm Gohan." He replied, figuring it was best not to try for a hand shake.

"So why were you trying to take our crystal heart?!" The prince asked in an angry tone, but with less anger than before.

"I wasn't trying to steal it, I just wanted to look at it."

Shining Armor glared at him, he wasn't buying it at all. That sounded like something a thief would say, especially when confronted about it.

Princess Cadence however did believe the stranger. She could tell that he wasn't lying. "Shining Armor, he isn't lying. This man is telling the truth."

He reluctantly nodded. The prince of the Crystal Empire knew that Cadence was right. "You guards are dismissed."

The guards all saluted before going back to their business.

It was then that Gohan remembered something. That name sounded familiar. "Wait a minute," The Saiyan turned to the alicorn princess. "are you Princess Cadence?"

She nodded. "Yes I am, and this is my husband Shining Armor. May I ask how you knew?"

"Because Twilight Sparkle told me to say hello." They both gasped.

"You know Twily?" He received a nod in response. "Forgive me Gohan, I thought you were trying to steal our Crystal Heart and take over our kingdom." The prince explained before bowing to the man.

Gohan bowed in return. "It's all right Shining Armor. I'm sorry I tried to touch the crystal heart."

Hearing that made Cadence giggle slightly. "Don't worry about it Gohan, but in the future please don't try and 'touch' the heart. It is _very _important to us." She explained with a smile.

He nodded as a yawn escaped his mouth, it had been quite a day for him. And he figured he had enough excitement for one day. "Okay. I guess I should be going home now, it was nice to meet you two." With one last bow the young Saiyan took off for Ponyville.

"Goodbye Gohan, tell Twilight Sparkle we say hi!" They both shouted to him.

He was now heading for home, but as he made some distance between him and the Crystal Empire he felt somepony nearby.

"So you're the Gohan everypony keeps talking about." Suddenly a strange creature was floating next to him. It was a creature made up of a bunch of different parts. It had a talon, a paw, a goat like head, and a serpents tail. "I honestly didn't expect you to be so... young."

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Discord, the spirit of disharmony and chaos. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his paw for Gohan to shake.

This Discord creature didn't seem like he was a spirit of disharmony, and if he was why hadn't he seen or heard of any chaos. "You're not the same Discord who was once evil but changed into a good person?" He questioned as he shook the paw.

"The very same, I see you've heard of me." He smirked as he conjured up a cup of tea. He drank it and tossed the cup behind himself, making it hit the ground and explode.

Right now the half-Saiyan was mentally slapping himself for not recognizing him, seeing as how Fluttershy talked about him so much. She mentioned that he also had powers, except it was more like magic instead of energy. "Well Fluttershy talks about you and..."

The spirit of chaos' face lit up after he said that. "You know Fluttershy?!" He received a nod. "Well any friend of hers is a friend of mine. Isn't she such a nice pony?"

The young Saiyan could agree with that statement. "Yeah she is."

"Tell me something Gohan are the rumors true, did you indeed defeat Cell and have immense power?" Once again he received a nod. "Wonderful, you must show me some of your power sometime."

"Sure, but I have to get going. Come see me anytime, I'm staying at Fluttershy's cottage." He waved goodbye and flew off towards his home.

Discord waved back before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

* * *

After another round of flying Gohan powered down out of Super Saiyan as he neared Ponyville, a smile came across his face as he neared his home. The entire day was pretty crazy. First he dealt with a demon and his trials, and then he went exploring, which was also quite an adventure. The young Saiyan slowed his speed as he neared the cottage, allowing himself to gently land upon the ground.

The shy pony was outside feeding her chickens when she noticed her friend approaching. "GOHAN!" She shouted. This time her voice was actually loud, which for her was saying something.

As he landed on the ground he watched his friend run up to him. He readily accepted her hug. "Hi Fluttershy." He tousled her mane for a few moments before stopping.

"So how was your trip?" She asked.

There was a slight pause, he wasn't sure how to explain it. It was kind of all over the place. "It was fun, a little rough at times, but still fun. All in all it was successful."

The yellow pony smiled brightly. "How about I make some hot chocolate and you can tell me all about it... i-if you want to?"

Gohan smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great." The two then walked into her cottage and that was that.

* * *

This was a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, and yes I know Gohan didn't visit every single place in Equestria. If he had we would be here for a _very _long time, and neither of us wants that. To counter that, I just had him visit a few places and have BIG things happen there, such as the riot or bank robbery... and I hope the riot wasn't too OOC for the... background ponies of Canterlot(I felt it only took one pony to get them all scared). R and R and have a nice day!

FutureShock


	6. The Training of Rainbow Dash

Chapter Six: The Training of Rainbow Dash

Gohan was outside of the cottage doing some training. He didn't have a partner or anything but that didn't stop him. He had first done some light exercising, in order to warm up his muscles. After that he moved on to some actual fighting. Although it wasn't technically fighting since he didn't have anyone to practice against. It was just him throwing punches and kicks, but it helped perfect his fighting technique. He would also work on his defense, which was just as important as his offense. For defensive training he usually imagined an opponent, to help him visualize actually blocking and guarding. All of this was done as a Super Saiyan. He felt like kicking his training up a notch today.

While he was training Fluttershy was inside preparing food for her animals, she usually tended to her animals while he was outside fighting. She thought it was the best time to do so. Not only because it was around lunch time, but also because she could hang out with him when he finished. At first she was worried that his training would harm her animal friends, but he assured her that no harm would come to them. That was all the conformation she needed. The shy mare trusted him completely.

The Super Saiyan did a few back flips before flying forward. He then threw a flurry of fists, with both speed and power behind them. After a few moments he descended onto the ground. He took a few deep breathes before letting his Super Saiyan strength fade. He could have kept going but decided against it. The only reason being that he sensed one of his friends approaching. A smile came onto his face as he turned towards the familiar mare. "Hey Rainbow Dash, what's up?"

Rainbow Dash let out a small chuckle. "Not much. You know, just being awesome!" The way she said that made it sound like she wasn't feeling awesome at all.

He could tell something was wrong with her. She didn't seem like her normal self, which worried the half-Saiyan a little. "What's wrong?"

"Can I ask you something Gohan?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Before answering the mare flew right up into his face. "Can you train me?" She asked with a huge grin.

Her request caught him off guard for a few reasons. First, he never thought Rainbow Dash would ever ask somepony else to train her, he assumed it would be the other way around. Second, he didn't think any of his friends would want to train. It just seemed like something that wouldn't interest any of them... except for Rainbow he figured. "You want me to train you?"

"Uh-huh."

"But I thought you were the fastest flyer in Equestria?" He had heard from Fluttershy that Rainbow was the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. The half-Saiyan was actually pretty impressed by that. Sure he could beat her if they ever raced, but that wasn't the point.

"I am! But I want to learn how to fight like you!" The loyal pegasus exclaimed. Her reasoning was that it wouldn't hurt to have another strong fighter in Ponyville. Of course, she had her own selfish reasons for wanting to train as well. "Twilight told me about the adventure you went on a few days ago, and how you fought a chimera and a demon. I want to be able to kick some flank! So will you help me?" If it really came down to it, she would give him the puppy dog eyes... although that was a last resort, something she would only do if she were _really _desperate.

Gohan paused to think for a moment. Although he did want to help her he never really trained anyone before. Sure, he trained with other people in the past but it wasn't him instructing. To make it even more confusing there were different types of teachers. There was the fun, let's take it slow teacher, like his father. And there was the tough, no nonsense kind, much like Piccolo. So he wouldn't even know what kind to be. On the other hand though, maybe he could find a good balance. As he mulled over his decision he glanced over at the mare, and she looked really eager to train.

The young Saiyan then thought about what his father would do, and he would most likely train her. And that was all he needed for conformation. "Alright, I'll train you!"

As soon as she heard that, she flew around excitedly. "Ah yeah, uh-huh uh-huh!" The cyan mare proceeded to dance in mid air. Her dancing continued for a few moments before she settled down. "So what do we do first?" Rainbow asked, not wanting to waste any time.

The Saiyan had to once again think for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure how to begin. Suddenly an idea came into his head. "The first thing I want you to do is give me one hundred push-ups!" Why not start with the basics?

Rainbow Dash nodded and got down on the ground and began to do the exercise. Her pace quickened the further she went along, and she found herself falling into a nice rhythm. Despite have to do one hundred push-ups she wasn't having any difficulty. It shouldn't have been a surprise considering how athletic she was. After a few minutes Rainbow had finished the push-ups and barely broke a sweat. With that over she eagerly waited for the next part of her training. "So what's next?" She asked, hoping to start the fighting soon.

"Now give me one hundred sit-ups."

This time Rainbow Dash was a little less enthusiastic about doing it, but she agreed and once again got down on the ground. As she exercised she began wondering how much longer it would be until she actually learned how to fight. The mare already knew how to work out, she just wanted to get to the good stuff. A sigh escaped her mouth as she continued her work out, and much like last time it didn't take her too long to complete. Her last sit-up was finished after just a few minutes.

"Nicely done, now that the warm up is done we can get started." He would have given her more exercises to do, but he could tell she was getting impatient. _'Maybe we should try meditating one of these days.' _He mused to himself.

A huge smile came onto her face, she was finally going to learn how to fight! "So what do we do first?"

"I want you to come at me with everything you've got, you can stop once you land a hit on me." He bowed to his opponent before getting into his stance. On the outside he was ready for a fight. Although mentally he was worried, the last time they fought he dominated her. The Saiyan was a little unsure how this would go.

Meanwhile the cyan mare was doing some light stretching. She mentally prepared herself for a few moments, and then she was ready to attack. Rainbow Dash flew at him as fast as she could. She drew her front left hoof back and tried to punch him, to her surprise he moved out of the way. She tried once again but failed, and the next blow only managed to hit more air. The harder she tried the less success she had, he was just too quick. As her opponent flew up into the air the rainbow maned pony followed. Once she was close enough she threw her hooves wildly, letting loose a flurry of punches. The only problem was that Gohan was dodging every single one.

"Keep it up Rainbow Dash, you're getting closer." He was trying to motivate her, but it only served to make her angry.

"Stop mocking me!" Try as she might she was unable to land a single punch or kick, and she was getting more and more frustrated. If it were anypony else she were fighting she would have beaten them easily, but Gohan was making a fool out of her... and nopony dared to make a fool out of Rainbow Dash! In an angered state she moved even faster, but not even that was enough. The mare finally caught a lucky break when she managed to strike his cheek. After realizing what she had done she smiled brightly. "I did it!" She cheered as she looked over to her friend smiling.

Little did she know that the half-Saiyan had stopped moving all together near the end. It quickly became apparent that sparing with her was much different than fighting his father. "Rainbow Dash, I don't think this will work." The Saiyan stated plainly.

Hearing that made the rainbow maned pony worry. "What do you mean, I was able to hit you." She stated in defense.

"Actually I kind of stopped moving near the end there." He replied nervously, not liking the frown on her face. Despite that he continued. "This kind of training won't work for you. I'm sorry but the gap between our power levels is too great."

Rainbow Dash sighed, she was really hoping to learn how to fight like he did. It would have been one of the coolest things ever, but now she might never be able to do it. All because she was too weak... something she never thought would ever happen. "So you can't train me?" Tears slowly began to appear in her eyes.

Those tears didn't go unnoticed by the Saiyan. "What's wrong?"

"I was just really hoping to improve myself, and I wanted you to help me. You said you've been training ever since you were little, and just look how strong you are! I just figured that if I got trained by a really strong pony than I could be really strong too... but I guess I'll just forget it." She lamented, all the while collapsing on the ground in sadness.

Gohan put a hand to his chin in contemplation, mulling the situation over. It was quite the predicament. She really wanted to train, but she was much weaker than himself. Still, she had a lot of heart and spirit. He was reminded of a little of himself when he was younger and wanted to train with his father. "Listen I can't actually fight you, but maybe I can train you another way."

The cyan pegasus looked up and a small smile crept onto her face. At least she would get some form of training. The mare then got back onto all fours. "I understand, and I'm going to keep on trying my hardest!" She exclaimed, all the while wondering what he had in mind.

He smiled. "Great, now follow me." He flew up into the air, and she did the same. The Saiyan led her to the nearby training spot. Funny enough it was actually Rainbow who had told him about the spot. The cyan pony had mentioned it a little while ago in case he wanted a place to workout, and now they were going to use it.

At the speed they were flying it only took a few minutes to reach the grounds. They descended onto the grassy grounds and once they did the Saiyan took a good look around. The only real noticeable feature was the track, which would be great for testing one's speed. All in all it seemed like a suitable place to train, which made him wonder why he hadn't come here yet. Perhaps he would come back later to do his own training.

"So what do I do first?" Rainbow asked.

"Give me fifty laps around the track, but you can't fly." He instructed.

She nodded before stepping onto the track. Once on it she started running her laps. It would have been easier to fly but it wasn't too hard on hoof. She had proven before that she can be just as fast on land as in the air. It was actually kind of refreshing running laps, it certainly was a workout for her hooves. Normally the only workouts she did were aerial based, so this was kind of invigorating. Sure, continuously running in circles seemed tedious, but she enjoyed doing this more than the other exercises.

As she did her laps the Saiyan was mentally preparing a training regiment. He knew that Rainbow was tough and could handle a lot, so he wouldn't have to go _too _easy on her. Yet at the same time he was wondering exactly how he was going to instruct her on fighting without actually fighting her. _'Maybe if I show her how to do it she can practice it for herself.' _His thoughts distracted himself from the mare, and he didn't even know how her progress was going.

A few moments later the cyan pony finished her final lap. With that done she made her way over to her teacher. "Okay, what's next?"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards his student. "I'm going to show you how to fight."

She merely stared at him confused. "I thought we weren't going to fight?"

"We aren't, but I'm going to show you my stance and katas. Then you can practice it and prefect it. So for right now I just want you to watch and pay attention." He told her in a stern voice.

The mare nodded as she instantly sat down and watched him.

He then dropped down into his stance and stood there for a few moments, he was letting her observe the stance and try to memorize it. He then began attacking the air slowly, or as slowly as he could so that she could both see and learn. Punches, kicks, sweeps, he went through every fighting move he knew. He continued this for several moments before stopping. Now it was time for her to try it. "Alright, now it's your turn."

Rainbow nodded and stood up on her hind legs, she then moved her front hooves into position. It wasn't going to be easy to get into the stance but she was determined to learn it. She stood there for a few moments before falling on her butt.

A small chuckle escaped the Saiyan's mouth as he went over to help her up. "Not bad for a first try, but it seems you have trouble standing on your hind legs." He noted as she got back to standing on her hooves.

"Don't worry I can do it!" The pegasus yelled. She was about to try it again, but was quickly stopped by her teacher.

"You won't be able to do it if you can't even stand on two hooves, that's why I want you to get comfortable standing like that first."

An angry scowl came onto her face after hearing that. "I want to learn how to fight not stand!" She protested.

"If you want to learn how to fight you need to know the proper stance, otherwise you won't be able to fight properly and your opponent could easily beat you."

Rainbow Dash would have protested but saw it was no use, so she begrudgingly agreed. "Okay I'll do it." She noticed him smile and merely sighed. The mare stood on her hind legs and tried to stay standing. She was able to stand for about a minute before falling over, and after brushing herself off she tried it again. To any other pony this would have been crazy, but Rainbow guessed that he had to go through something similar before actually fighting.

While that was going on Gohan did some of his normal training, he figured this would be a good opportunity to do so. Of course, his training was more intense than what his student was doing. And this didn't go unnoticed by his pupil. He would occasionally catch her looking over at him, but doing that made her fall over. "Remember, concentration is very important in combat. If you aren't focused you could very easily lose." He told her sternly.

"Yeah yeah I got it." She mumbled before getting back to it.

And so the day went on. Rainbow had been doing the same thing over and over again. Every time she would fall over she would get right back up. The mare was making some great progress, but she still had a long way to go. Even if things were going rather slowly she soldiered on, all of this would be worth it when she finally started fighting. That was the only thing that kept her going. Another challenge presented itself in the form of boredom. It was a tough battle with boredom, and there were points where she was sure boredom would win.

The sun was now starting to set, and the Saiyan was feeling a little worn out from all this working out. And also pretty hungry. So he figured now was a good stopping point. Before stopping the session he looked over and noticed how determined his student looked. He was impressed, she was starting to get the hang of it. He knew that it wouldn't be long before she could actually fight. "Good work today Rainbow Dash, tomorrow we can continue training."

Rainbow sighed in relief before flying off towards her home, albeit at a slower pace than usual.

* * *

The next two weeks were pretty uneventful, at least for every other pony. Rainbow Dash however had finally mastered standing on her hind legs as well as the stance that Gohan showed her. It was pretty hard but she got the hang of it. She also learned about patience and trying to keep a level head. In order to have mastered the training she needed to be calm and collected. Working on that was one of the hardest parts, but she was able to manage. Since her teacher wouldn't be a suitable sparing partner she had been practicing on a tree. The trees were big enough for her to hit and not have to worry about missing. It was mainly for starting out purposes but she knew that soon enough she would move onto something harder.

"That's good Rainbow Dash keep it up." Gohan encouraged.

She punched and kicked the tree as hard as she could, at a pretty decent rate too. She kept going until she fell backwards on the ground. "That was some workout." The mare panted.

"Yeah, but you're really getting the hang of it." He told her with a smile.

The mare smiled in return. "So what's next?"

He thought for a couple seconds before answering. "Alright, now were going to try it out while in the air."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "So what exactly am I going to practice against?"

The young Saiyan put his hand on his chin and looked around, the trees were tall enough but stationary. Gohan needed something that would be able to try an avoid her attacks, while at the same time flying through the air. He though of asking somepony to help, but the only other ponies he knew with wings were Twilight and Fluttershy, and neither of them seemed like they would want to fight. There were also the other princesses... but he assumed they would say no. "Well I'm not sure, do you know any other pegasi that could help?"

"Not really, I do know some pegasus ponies but I don't think they would want to train with me." She explained with a sigh.

"I suppose you could fight against me."

"But I thought our powers were too different for you to fight me?"

Gohan nodded. "They are, but I won't fight back. I just want you to perfect fighting while in the air, just in case you end up fighting an airborne enemy."

She nodded as she and her mentor ascended into the air.

"Alright, now come at me with everything you've got!"

In a few seconds Rainbow flew straight at him and started attacking, doing so in the form she practiced. Although her fighting technique improved it wasn't enough, she was still too slow. She wasn't able to land a single blow on her opponent. And while she tried her best to keep cool it was proving to be difficult. After a while she became even more sloppy. Her fighting style dissolved into just wailing on her foe.

He smiled at her intensity, even though she wasn't hitting him she was giving it her all. It also seemed that she didn't have any trouble with fighting while in the air. That wasn't really a surprise since the rainbow maned pony was an expert while in the air, she knew the skies and how to maneuver around them. The only problem was that her fighting became more and more sloppy, almost as if she completely abandoned her style. After several minutes Gohan descended onto the ground.

The cyan mare landed on the ground a few seconds later. "Did you see that, I was fighting as well as I did when I was on the ground."

The young saiyan smiled. "Good job Rainbow Dash, you're definitely improving." His smile then turned into a frown. "But at one point during the fight you gave up on your fighting form."

"Oh yeah, well, I guess I lost my cool." She admitted sadly.

"It's alright. You just have to remember that in a real fight your opponent could take advantage of a mistake like that." He told her.

"Right." Rainbow nodded. She then smiled brightly. "Thanks Gohan. You're a great friend."

"Aw thanks." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

A yawn then escaped her mouth. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me up in a few hours."

He nodded as he watched her fly away towards a cloud. Once she was gone he decided to do some of his own training. Without wasting any time he got right into it, ready for an intense training session.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Rainbow Dash awoke from her slumber. She yawned as she rubbed the top of her head. Her mane was disheveled but she wasn't too concerned about it. One of her first thoughts was food, and her stomach agreed with her. The rainbow maned pegasus was about to grab some grub when she heard the sounds of her friend training. She flew over to where the noise was coming from, she then noticed him punching and kicking the air. The mare guessed he was envisioning an opponent. For the next couple of minutes she just watched him train, it was like he was in his own world and had perfect control of it. She then decided to resume her own training, in spite of getting food. "Hey Gohan!" She shouted.

The half-Saiyan stopped in mid air and turned towards her. "Good to see you again Rainbow Dash," he smiled and waved at her. "how was your nap?" He asked.

"Pretty good, and I think I'm ready to resume training." She said with determination.

The half-Saiyan nodded. "Alright. Give me two hundred push-ups and sit-ups."

"Yes sir!" Rainbow instant;y dropped to the ground and began doing her push-ups. At this point push-ups were too easy for her. The mare could easily do two hundred of those without breaking a sweat. All of this intense training was doing wonders for her body.

As he watched her exercise he thought of a way to improve her training. Sure, he could just have her do more reps, but he wanted something better. A few seconds later he got an idea of how to make it more effective. "Do you have a saddle bag?" The young Saiyan asked.

She paused and turned towards him, raising her eyebrow as she did so. "Yeah... it's up in my cloud house, why?"

"I'll be right back, don't stop until I get back."

The rainbow maned pegasus was still a little confused, but decided to ignore it. So she merely nodded and continued with her push-ups.

Meanwhile Gohan flew towards the unmistakable cloud house. Once he arrived he flew inside and searched for her saddle bag. The logical place to check was her room, so he started there. He didn't see it at first, but that just meant he had to look harder. It took him a little bit to find but luckily it didn't take that long. With the bag in hand he left her house and began heading back to the training grounds.

Along the way he stopped and landed on the ground. He then went around and picked up a bunch of rocks, making sure to grab nice and heavy ones. Taking multiple trips he gathered them and placed them in one side of her saddle bag, and then repeating the process for the other side. With each side filled he once again took to the skies. When he returned to the spot he noticed his student doing sit-ups, making him smile.

After about a minute she finished doing the sit-ups and noticed Gohan standing a few feet away from her. The mare merely stared at him curiously. She still didn't know what the point of the saddle bag was. "What's my saddle bag going to do?"

"Put this on, it will help you train." The Saiyan explained.

"Okay..." Rainbow Dash gripped the bag with her teeth and slung it onto her back, to her surprise it was heavier than usual. "What's in this thing, rocks?"

"Yes."

That answer made Rainbow slap her forehead, she didn't expect it to actually be filled with rocks. "And how exactly are rocks going to help me train?" She asked with a mix of annoyance and sarcasm in her voice.

"The rocks are your training weights, and I want you to use them whenever you train." He told her with a smile on his face.

"What are training weights going to do?"

The half-Saiyan sighed. How could they have never heard of using weights for exercise? At one point he thought he saw somepony using a barbell, but maybe he was wrong. "It will help you improve. The more weight you have the more you can get out of your training."

Rainbow Dash had a hard time believing that, but considering that came from him she just nodded. "So, I just do what I would normally do but with extra weight?" She received a nod, which made her smile. "Awesome, I'm going to be so fast after all of this training. And I'll be the greatest martial artist in all of Equestria!" She exclaimed as she got back down on the ground and started doing some push-ups.

Gohan had to admit, she was _very _determined. A smile came upon his face as he continued to watch her train, it was almost like he was Goku and Rainbow Dash was himself. Plus he seemed to do a good job of training her, which was exactly what he wanted to have happen. If she continued this pace there was no doubt that she could become a great warrior.

* * *

There it is guys, the updated chapter. I hope you enjoyed this more than what it originally was. Upon re-reading the chapter I realized that it had some problems, like Rainbow Dash being able to hit Gohan despite the gap in power. The chapter also felt a little rushed so I slowed it down, and I did have a time skip but it was for story purposes. R and R!

FutureShock


	7. Equestria Invaded

What is going on everypony? Well I hope you are ready because some DBZ villains will be making an appearance in this chapter! So without any more interruptions, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Equestria Invaded

It was a nice day in Ponyville and the sun was shining high in the bright blue sky. Gohan was outside of the cottage doing some training. He was taking it pretty easy but still made it a nice workout. The reason he was taking it easy was because Fluttershy was outside tending to her plants and animals. He could have gone somewhere else but the shy pony wanted some company, so he agreed to stay and promised to be careful. At this point it was normal for him to tone it down while she was around.

As he was doing his vertical push-ups he noticed one of his friends approaching the cottage. "Hey Applejack, how's it going?" He greeted.

Applejack stared at him blankly for a few moments, not used to being greeted by upside down ponies... except for Pinkie that is. "Not to bad ah reckon, ah jus' came over here ta invite y'all ta go swimmin'. All of our friends will be there, it's goin' ta be a real fun time." She explained.

Fluttershy turned her attention towards the honest pony, "Oh that sounds wonderful."

"It does sound pretty fun." The half-Saiyan added.

"Well... come on y'all, lets go."

"Wait!" The shy pony yelled softly. "Just give me a moment, I still have to prepare Angel's food." She headed inside her house to make food for the bunny. After a couple minutes the pegasus emerged from the cottage. "Okay I'm ready."

With that the three of them made their way towards the lake, that was where their friends were gathered. The others chose that spot because not only was it big but also not to far from Ponyville. Twilight had come up with the idea of going swimming and invited her friends, and of course they all agreed. With that settled they sent the orange earth pony to get Fluttershy and Gohan.

It didn't take them too long to reach the lake, and when they got their Gohan gasped lightly. He was amazed with how big it was. It reminded him of the lakes and rivers back home. He then noticed that the rest of his friends were already there, but he wasn't sure how long they had been there. The half-Saiyan could also see Spike lounging on the sand, while everypony else was in the water. There was also a ten foot tall diving board and Rainbow was preparing to jump off of it.

"Cannonball!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she jumped into the water, making a huge splash which got all of her friends wet. They all would have been angry except they noticed their three missing friends had arrived. "Took them long enough." She said, only to receive glares in response. "What?"

Pinkie emerged from underneath the water. "Come on in, the water's great!" The mare shouted.

Applejack and Fluttershy ran into the water excitedly.

"I'll be there in a second." He called out while starting to remove his gi.

Spike glanced over at his friend "Sup." He greeted, all the while staring curiously at him. His friend was just throwing his clothes off like it was nothing.

After a few moments the Saiyan's clothes were off, and he was now in nothing but his underwear. With one mighty leap he jumped into the pool of water. His jump caused a big tidal wave, it was almost big enough to reach the relaxing dragon. Seconds later the Saiyan emerged from the water with a big smile on his face. He could see the shocked looks on his friend's faces, and he merely chuckled in response.

He then began doing some light swimming, finding great enjoyment in doing so. Due to all the training he had been doing his muscles were feeling a little sore, and a nice dip in the pool was just what he needed. Preferably the water would be hotter, but it was still very nice. As he swam through the water he smiled brightly. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed.

Time passed by rather quickly at the lake, which may have been contributed by the amount of water themed games Pinkie Pie made everypony play. It was mainly Marco Polo though. "Woohoo this is so much fun!" She shouted as she splashed some water on her friends, much to their annoyance.

"Pinkie please try to control yourself." Rarity said in an annoyed tone.

At first it was harmless splashing, but it soon escalated into a big water fight. "Splash war!" Rainbow shouted as she threw as much water as she could at the pink pony.

"You're on!" The pink mare shot back as she did the same thing to her rainbow maned friend.

The splash war went on for minutes, and although there was no clear winner at this point there was a very wet unicorn on their hooves. "Are you two finished?" The purple maned pony asked in a very annoyed tone.

Both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie giggled. "I still can't believe we convinced Rarity to go into the water." The loyal pegasus smirked.

"Just because I don't like being dirty doesn't mean I don't like getting wet!" The unicorn explained while getting splashed by Applejack. "Oh that does it!" She shouted as she splashed the orange earth pony right back.

Twilight looked over at the shore and noticed her assistant still lying there. "Hey aren't you coming in the water?"

"Nah, I'm working on my tan." Spike said causing the purple alicorn to roll her eyes.

"Aw come Spike, it's really fun!" Pinkie shouted, hoping that would convince him to come into the water. It didn't seem to work because he wasn't moving from his spot.

Rarity ignored the dragon and turned towards her friends. "This really is a gorgeous day, I can't think of anything that would ruin it." She observed, receiving several nods of agreement.

Fluttershy took a glance around the area and noticed somepony wasn't there. "Hey where did Gohan go?" She asked causing the others to search for him as well.

Their answer came in the form of an even bigger tidal wave swallowing the ponies whole, submerging them under water. Once the water returned to normal the ponies all made their way back to the surface... except for Fluttershy, who had to be pulled up by Applejack. A second later the Saiyan made his way to the surface. He simply stared at his friends as they turned towards him. "So does this mean I won the splash war?" He asked making them all start laughing. He then went back to doing some swimming.

The orange earth pony looked over to the Saiyan and then back to her friends. "Ah still just can't believe it." Applejack said.

"Believe what?" Fluttershy asked.

"That Gohan is so powerful but is also so kind and gentle. Look at him, he's swimmin' around in the water without a care in the world." The earth pony noted.

Hearing that comment made the ponies realize how crazy that was. Their friend had powers they could only dream of, and yet in actuality he was no different than them. "Yeah, it's like how Nightmare Moon and Discord were powerful and evil. But Gohan isn't like that at all." Rainbow Dash added.

"Well he's certainly one of the nicest ponies I have ever met." Rarity confirmed. She too found it hard to believe that somepony who was a battle hardened warrior could be so nice. It just seemed like those two qualities contradicted themselves.

Twilight nodded. "He's also very polite."

Fluttershy too began thinking about how good of a friend Gohan was. She had really become attached to him during their time spent together. In a lot of ways the she and him were very similar, which was probably why she liked him so much. Whenever she saw him it always put a big smile on her face. "He is really kind, and he's so great with animals." She stated with a smile on her face.

"I guess Gohan just wants to have fun!" Pinkie said excitedly as she submerged herself into the water, only to come back out a few moments later, splashing her friends in the process.

They all shared a little laugh together. Unfortunately their fun day at the beach wouldn't last. "Hey guys come here, I got a letter from Princess Celestia."

The ponies rushed out of the water and crowed around Spike. They all knew that this was going to be very important.

Gohan flew out of the water and touched down on the ground right next to his friends. Water was quickly dripping onto the ground beneath him so he used his energy to dry himself off. A quick burst of ki was enough to remove all traces of water. Now completely dry he started putting his clothes back on, and luckily he was in close proximity to his friends so he wouldn't miss the reading of the letter.

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I need you and your friends to come to my castle right away, it is urgent! I am not sure what we are dealing with but it could be trouble, so it is with the up most importance you hurry. Oh and one more thing, bring Gohan... something tells me we will need him. There is no time to waste, if you are quick enough you should be able to catch the train.  
_

Sincerely Princess Celestia."

"So what do ya think the big emergency is?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure but we should head to Canterlot immediately!" Twilight stated.

Everyone nodded, not needing to be told twice With the plan decided they began running towards the train station.

* * *

They ran as quickly as they could to the train station, not stopping for anything. They weren't sure if they would make it or not, or if the train had already left, but they knew they couldn't stop. With the rate they were running it only took a few minutes, and luckily they made the train right as it was about to leave.

"All aboard for Canterlot!" The conductor shouted.

Everyone slowed down slightly as they made their way onto the train. Once on the train they headed to a section of available seats, which wasn't too hard to find as not many ponies were on the vehicle. The train left the station a few seconds later and was on its way to Canterlot. Most ponies were enjoying the ride, having no cares in the world. The group of eight however, weren't as excited. They all had a pretty bad feeling about what awaited them in Canterlot. Even though they had all faced many challenges before they were still scared.

For a good while nopony said anything, creating a bit of awkwardness between them. Eventually Fluttershy spoke up. "I'm worried, what if a scary monster attacks us... or worse!" She stated, with fear evident in her voice.

"Yeah, or what if all of Canterlot is on fire?!" The pink mare yelled, receiving several confused glances from everypony on the train.

Everypony else on the train stared at her for a few more moments before returning to their business. By now they learned to not believe every ridiculous claim that Pinkie Pie made.

The Saiyan could tell his friends were worried, and he couldn't really blame him. And truthfully he himself was a little worried. Yet he didn't let that small bit of uncertainty get to him. If there was one thing he learned over the years it was to remain calm, even in the face of danger. "Don't worry guys I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Well if you say so..." Rarity sighed.

"I think Gohan might be right girls, I'm sure whatever the problem is we can handle it." Twilight was also trying to lift the spirits of her friends, unfortunately her words didn't have any kind of effect. In fact the only pony who seemed fine was the Saiyan. He appeared to be meditating, as if he was trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever was happening. The alicorn couldn't help but smile lightly. With Gohan taking this seriously they just might have a chance.

Slowly but surely the train chugged along, bringing the heroes closer to their 'fate'. Each pony did their best to remain calm and banish any negative thoughts from their minds, but it was easier said than done. Perhaps if they knew exactly what they were dealing with then they would have been more at ease, and at least then they could prepare for it. Instead they were going up against the unknown, something they hadn't really done before.

After what seemed like forever the train arrived in Canterlot, and once the train finally stopped the eight heroes exited the transport. The ponies, Spike and Gohan then made their way towards the castle. Once again they ran past everypony as to not be late. Their constant sprinting caught the attention of everypony in the city, but nopony paid them any mind.

One pony thought they recognized the creature in orange, but couldn't remember where they had seen them. So he merely shrugged and returned to his salad.

As soon as the group reached the castle they ran up the stairs. Once they reached the top they were greeted by two guards. "Ah Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia is expecting you." The guards saluted before opening the door.

"Wait you're a princess?" The young Saiyan questioned. He received nods from his friends. "Gosh I'm sorry, I probably should have bowed to you when we first met." They all laughed a little, enjoying the nice moment of peace before having to get serious. They then entered the castle.

Princess Celestia was inside pacing around nervously, doing her best to keep her cool. She had a very bad feeling about all of this. Normally when a threat popped up she always kept a calm demeanor, but this time was different. She continued her pacing until she saw her student and her friends approaching her. The sight of which helped put her troubled mind at ease. "Twilight thank goodness you came. I'm happy to see your friends as well."

"No problem Princess Celestia, now what is so urgent?" Her student asked.

The princess paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and then began. "I had a vision earlier today, it showed a great evil coming to Equestria and shrouding the land in darkness. I couldn't quite make out who or what it was, but it had a tremendous power... far greater than anything we have experienced!" She could see everypony starting to worry, even more so than before. She didn't blame them at all. In truth both she and her sister were scared.

Her student was the first to at least compose herself somewhat. "So you're saying that somepony, or something evil is coming to destroy Equestia?!"

"Yes I'm afraid so. Luna and I discussed what it could be but neither one of us had any kind of answer. So she went to the library to search for answers while I contacted you. And it won't be long before it gets here." The princess answered in a grim tone.

Spike gulped. "That doesn't sound good."

"So we're doomed?!" The loyal pegasus shrieked.

"Well we don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore." The purple alicorn added.

The young Saiyan scratched his head in confusion. "What are the Elements of Harmony?"

"The Elements of Harmony were a powerful weapon the six of us wielded, we used them to defeat the greatest evils Equestria has ever faced... but we gave them up a while ago to save Equestria." Twilight explained sadly. _'If only we could open that chest.'_

Upon hearing that Gohan began to wonder exactly how powerful the Elements really were. Given the fact that nopony on this planet had a high power level he also assumed the villains didn't have high powers either. And while he didn't know exactly how powerful this new threat was he sort of had a feeling that the Elements wouldn't do very much. Judging by his friend's faces they didn't think so either.

Princess Celestia took advantage in the lull in conversation to return to the matter at hoof. "Don't worry we aren't doomed Rainbow Dash, we still have a chance."

Everypony stared at her with confusion. They didn't know what she was talking about, even though it should have been obvious to them. It was most likely their fear that was clouding their minds. "How? Without the Elements we're useless." Fluttershy lamented. It was obvious to her from the start that she wouldn't be much help, but then again, her friends could also only do so much without the Elements.

Celestia took several steps towards the ponies. "It's true we don't have the Elements but we have the next best thing... Gohan!" The reactions she recieved from her subjects were shocking to say the least.

A brief pause washed over the room. After a few quiet moments Applejack spoke up. "We know Gohan is powerful but do ya really think he can protect us?"

"He's only a child, he could be killed!" The cyan pegasus added.

"I know he is only a child, but he possesses a power far greater than we could hope to understand." The princess of the sun reminded.

Despite that fact there was still a feeling of doubt among the ponies. "It still doesn't seem safe." Pinkie protested.

The princess of Canterlot ignored their concerns and walked up to the half-Saiyan. "Gohan, you defended your planet from a great evil, we need you to do the same for ours. Will you rise to the occasion and defend us?" She asked in a serious tone.

Without hesitation he nodded. "Alright Princess Celestia I'll do it!"

His friends all fell backwards at that. It wasn't that they didn't believe in him it's just that they were concerned for his safety. If he got hurt, or... died, they would never be able to forgive themselves. And even if they wanted to talk him out of it they knew there was no stopping them. So all they could do was pray for his safety.

* * *

For the next hour they all just waited for whatever was going to come, although the wait was hard to bear. Gohan was meditating trying to mentally prepare himself while the others were just talking. He didn't find it hard to concentrate at all, in fact it only took him a few moments to enter a meditative state. In order to fight at his best he needed to have a clear mind, a fact he was all too familiar with. And while he may have been confident there was a small part of him that was nervous. He had no idea what would happen and he didn't want his friends to get hurt. While he could easily look out for himself it was the others that worried him. The half-Saiyan made a quick mental note to fight in a location with no life around whatsoever.

As he sat in meditation everypony else in the room either paced around or tried to make the best of the situation. Every now and then they would look over and see how peaceful the Saiyan was. It was like he wasn't worried about what was coming at all, and if he did than he definitely didn't show it. Occasionally one of the ponies would try and talk to him, but when he didn't respond they just stopped and walked away. Any further attempts were stopped by Princess Celestia, saying that it would be best not disturb his concentration.

Everything seemed to have slowed down as they all waited for their 'impending doom', the fear of dying came across the minds of everypony. They would have been more confident if they had the Elements of Harmony, but alas they didn't. All of their hopes were now on Gohan, and luckily that wasn't such a bad thing.

Suddenly Gohan's eyes shot open, and he instantly stood up. Ge could feel several power levels heading their way, and they were strong, very strong. Not a moment later a green energy sphere crashed through the ceiling, creating a huge hole. Luckily he was able to intercept it before it could hit anything or anyone. Although in his attempt to save his friends he created yet another hole in the ceiling.

Right after that five mysterious beings descended from the sky, each of them sporting an evil smirk. The first man the Saiyan noticed was tall with blue-green skin. He had orange hair not unlike his father's. He wore a purple headband, a black shirt with a red sash, white pants and yellow and black boots. He also had a sword, which rested at his side and was held up by a brown belt.

The next alien had the same skin color as the first guy but had an orange Mohawk and goatee. He wore the same pants and boots but had on a purple vest with yellow gloves.

His eyes shifted to the man smaller than the other two. He had slightly greener colored skin. He wore a purple turban, a black shirt with some of it hanging down in front of his pants. Covering that shirt was a short red jacket, with some kind of gold plate stretching across each side. His boots and pants matched his allies. And much like the others he had a devilish grin, which unnerved the ponies.

Among the group was a girl, and she was the only one. She was about the same size as the stranger wearing the turban. Her skin color was the same as her comrades, and much like the tall one she had orange hair(except it was much longer). She had a blue tank top with a white vest on, long black arm bands, and the same boots and pants as the others.

The final person was the tallest, he also had long orange hair with the top part being covered by a black bandanna. He had on a blue trench coat and the same boots and pants. Around his waist was a black sash, which further separated him from the others. While he had a gruff appearance it was his presence that stuck out. There was something about him that told Gohan that he was the man in charge, and it wasn't just because his power was bigger than the others. "It's been a long time... since I've snapped someones neck!" The tall one said in a deep voice, smirking at the fear he was spreading. He then took a few steps forward, placing himself in front of his comrades.

Despite the verbal threat, and the intimidating appearance, Princess Celestia stood firm. She wouldn't show fear to the enemy. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" She shouted.

"Fool you dare speak to master Bojack that way!" The man with the sword shouted as placed his hand on the handle of his sword. Before he could unsheathe his weapon the vested alien put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from attacking.

Bojack, the recently identified leader, merely smirked at the defiant creature. "I have come here to take your planet. It will be easier if you stand down."

Even after the second threat the princess stood her ground. Internally though she was feeling pretty terrified. She knew that compared to them she was an insect, but she had to stay strong for all of a Equestria. There was no way she would let harm to come to her loyal subjects! "We will never bow to someone like you!" Celestia shouted.

Bojack wasn't intimidated at all. He just stood there laughing. His laughter was soon echoed by the other invaders. "Do you really think you can oppose me? You obviously have no idea who I am. I am Bojack, emperor of the universe!" His statement was reinforced by the laughter of his crew. "Now then, let's get down to business shall we?"

_'This isn't good, we've never faced a threat like this before.' _Twilight thought to herself while shaking with fear.

"And these are my Galaxy Soldiers." He motioned to the other aliens. "Bujin, Bido, Zangya, Kogu... take care of these worthless insects for me." The space pirate instructed, enjoying seeing the panic and fear in his victims.

There was one person however who wasn't as easily intimidated. "There's no way you're taking this planet!" Gohan shouted, putting himself in front of his friends.

The lead space pirate looked over to the young warrior, He stared at him for a few seconds before smirking. "Hm, I didn't expect to find Goku's son on this planet."

Hearing that left Gohan stunned. Sure his father was well known by almost every villain he faced, but he didn't expect some random alien to know about him. Especially the fact that he is his son. "H-how do you know my father?"

Everypony else in the room exchanged confused glances, they had no idea who this Goku fellow was. Sure, they just heard he was their friend's father... but that only told them so much.

"He freed me from my imprisonment. I was trapped inside a star near the North Kai planet, and when your father blew it up we were free. Once we were out of that prison we traveled around the universe looking for planets to conquer, and this was among the first planets we came across. Now are you going to step down or do we have to make you?" The lead pirate asked, cracking his knuckles.

Gohan was still caught off guard by the whole thing, but he needed to keep his resolve. The half-Saiyan looked at each of the pirates, he was trying to sum up his chances. He thought that victory was possible as long as he focused and fought hard. It was five against one, but that wouldn't stop him. "Guys I want you to stay here, I'll try to draw the battle away from Canterlot!" He told them in a serious tone.

"Gohan ya can't expect ta fight all five of those guys at once, it ain't fair!" The orange earth pony noted.

The others nodded. "She's right, I know an unfair fight when I see one." The purple mare added.

"I have to, these guys are incredibly strong. It's the only way."

Fluttershy started to cry, and she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please don't go!"

"Don't worry Fluttershy I can take care of myself."

Before anypony else could try to talk him out if a strange noise assaulted their eardrums. The strange noise was followed up by the castle starting to rumble. And then came the wind, which became even more intense as the seconds passed. They all stared with wide eyes as their friend was being engulfed by a golden flame. Moments later his hair changed to gold and although they couldn't see it his eyes were now teal. Everypony, with the exception of Twilight and Fluttershy, stared on with even wider eyes. It appeared as though he set himself on fire!

The Super Saiyan stood there for a few seconds, his hair flowing as if there was a breeze. He wasn't sure how this was going to go down, but at this point it was now or never. "Let's go." Gohan flew up into the air and the group known as the Galaxy Soldiers followed him. As he flew he counted himself lucky that he became the primary target of the space invaders... well, lucky was a strong word.

He then shook his head lightly. Now wasn't the time for any negative thoughts. The battle for Equestria was about to begin and only one would come out on top. And he was going to do everything in his power to ensure that it was him!

* * *

The ponies stood in silence for several moments, still in shock about all of this. First aliens were invading the planet, which was incredibly scary. Then Gohan started glowing gold! It was quite a lot for them to take in. They had a lot of questions and there was one that collectively came to their minds first. "What was going on with Gohan's hair, how could it have changed from black to gold like that?" Rarity asked.

"He transformed into a Super Saiyan, it increases his powers and abilities greatly. He transformed when we were recovering the Alicorn Amulet." Twilight explained.

Princess Celestia had no idea that he could transform like that. It was incredible! Gohan's power was already great, but the moment he transformed she could feel it skyrocket. It made her feel even weaker by comparison. She then pushed those thoughts out of her mind. "Well lets hope it will be enough to stop those monsters." She stated.

"So what do we do now, just stand here and do nothing?!" The pegasus pony asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well we won't be doing nothing." Celestia's horn started glowing and a few moments later a crystal ball appeared on the ground. She noticed her subjects looking at her with confusion, so she took it upon herself to explain. "This crystal ball will show the upcoming fight, so we'll be able to keep an eye on things."

Everypony nodded as they gathered around the orb. "I suppose moral support is just as good as actually being there." The blue maned mare stated.

"Well at least it should be an interesting fight." The dragon received several un-amused looks. "What?"

Pinkie Pie reached over to her left and grabbed some popcorn and a soda from out of nowhere. "You can't watch a fight without refreshments." She also received her fare share of unamused looks, but she just shrugged it off.

The princess of the sun cleared her throat. "Remember, we're only going to be watching the battle. However if it looks like Gohan is in trouble we can help him, but for now all we can do is wait and hope." Celestia told them, leaving no room for argument.

The fate of Equestria was in Gohan's hands, it was all up to him now.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry there is no fighting in this one, this was basically introducing the villains and setting up for the battle. The next chapter will have action in it, I Pinkie Promise... and we all know what happens when you break one of those. I chose Bojack and his crew because it just made sense, they are space pirates after all and they do take planets. How did they know Gohan was Goku's son... they knew in the movie. I changed how they arrived to Equestria, it makes more sense to me that they could breath in space(instead of stealing a ship and it have coordinates to Equestria). I also think Gohan wouldn't be as shy about jumping into bodies of water wearing only his underwear. Have a great day and I'll catch you on the flip side!

FutureShock


	8. Gohan's Fight

Chapter Eight: Gohan's Fight

Gohan flew south of Canterlot since there was nothing but open fields and a few trees, it was to make sure nopony would get in the way. He sensed for any energies that were around and discovered there weren't any. It was perfect for the battle, which he would be fighting alone. Looking back he could see the Galaxy Soldiers were following close behind him. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous, seeing as how he had to fight five powerful warriors and do it alone. In spite of the bit of nervousness he also felt confident. He had gone up against powerful opponents all his life, and things had usually worked out. Those thoughts lingered in his mind for only a few moments before he pushed them away. It was now time to focus.

Once he was far enough away he turned back towards his foes. It was now or never. His eyes drifted between each opponent before they settled on Kogu, who was rushing ahead of the others. The Saiyan saw an energy ball heading his way but he easily deflected it. Wasting no time he charged at the alien and punched him in the gut, making him wretch up bile and spit. Before he could land another blow Bido moved right in front of him, cutting off his path. The half-Saiyan was caught off guard, and unable to block the kick that sent him crashing into the earth. As Gohan got to his feet he was assaulted by the two space pirates, he was holding them off for a while until Bujin flew over and punched him in the face. The impact sent him flying towards a nearby mountain.

Using his energy he stopped himself from crashing into the rock formation. His aura came to life as he ascended higher into the air, only to have the same three henchmen charge at him. This time he was ready for them. In an instant the four of them collided and began exchanging blows back and forth. The Super Saiyan was doing his best but fending all three of them off at once was by no means easy. This continued for several moments before his defenses were broken, all thanks to a kick to the gut by the vested alien. This left him vulnerable to an elbow to his back, courtesy of Kogu. The force sent him into the ground once again.

The young Saiyan got back to his feet and did several back flips, getting out of the way of an energy ball because of it. Gohan stopped and landed on his feet, he then turned around and blocked a kick from Kogu. The Super Saiyan retaliated by kicking him in the face, launching him into the air. As he went to pursue he was blindsided again by the vested alien, and was promptly decked in the face. He was able to stop himself from once again almost crashing into a mountain. He then flew up into the air, trying to find where the other soldiers were.

Bujin answered the unknown question by kneeing his enemy square in the gut. A slight chuckle escaped his lips at seeing the young warrior hunched over in pain. His smirk grew as the short alien cupped his hands together and slammed them onto the back of his foe. He watched as his opponent crashed into the ground at super speeds, making not only a big crater but also a cloud of smoke. Though he couldn't see it he knew his opponent was in pain.

A few seconds later the rest of the Galaxy Soldiers came flying towards their partner. After taking a moment to enjoy the destruction they dashed towards the smoke, not wanting to let their enemy recover. Once they were close enough they were all blown away by a huge explosion of energy. It took them a few moments to recover and as soon as they did they noticed a big golden light.

* * *

Everypony had been watching the battle with pure astonishment. They were all amazed at how well Gohan was holding his own, they had never seen anything like it before. The fighting was very fast paced, in fact, they were all a little surprised they could see anything at all. To them it looked like blurs colliding into one another, although they could occasionally see who was fighting. That only lasted a few brief moments before the fighters vanished. "I can't believe how fast Gohan is! Spike noted as he turned towards his friends, who were staring intently at the crystal ball.

Their eyes were glued to the action, and they were unable to turn away. They watched their Saiyan friend trade blows with the sword wielding alien, and it was kind of hard to watch. Not because of the fighting, but because of how fast they were doing it. "Wow look at him go!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She was just now realizing that all of that hard work he did seriously paid off.

"Maybe... but the odds are against him, it is quite unfair." Rarity stated

"Don't worry girls, I'm sure he can handle it." Princess Celestia said while trying not to feel nervous. If he could beat Cell than surely he could beat these pirates.

Everypony else was unsure if Gohan would be able to do this. Sure he had power and was holding it own, but he had to fight off five people at once... well so far it was only four. Fluttershy was the most concerned out of everypony, she didn't want to see Gohan getting hurt. He was her friend and she couldn't bare the thought of him getting seriously injured. _'Please be alright Gohan!'_ She thought to herself.

"He sure is givin' that guy a lickin'." Applejack observed as the Super Saiyan landed several quick punches to Kogu's chest, finishing the combo with a point blank energy ball.

"It still feels wrong to just stand here and not help him" The purple alicorn added. To her it didn't feel right having somepony else fighting for the fate of the world while she just sat around. Of course, she doubted there was much she could do to help, but it still felt wrong.

"I know but this is for the best." In a way Princess Celestia was right. If they did go down there Gohan would have to worry about protecting them instead fighting Bojack. And if Equestria was going to survive the Saiyan needed all the focus he could get. So for now they settled for cheering him on from the sidelines.

* * *

The Super Saiyan found himself surrounded by the Galaxy Soldiers, unable to escape. He was getting attacked on all sides, which put him constantly on edge. Gohan tried his best to both dodge and attack all of them but it was proving to be more and more difficult. He had been doing well so far but a kick from the female pirate launched him to the ground. He got back up but only to be punched in the face by Bujin, sending him flying back several feet. The young Saiyan re-orientated himself and instantly flew into the air, hoping to put some distance between him and them. He quickly glanced behind himself and saw the aliens were hot on his tail. Thinking quickly, the Saiyan began charging up energy within his palms, waiting for the right moment to launch them at his foes. As the pirates neared him he threw the ki blasts, making them scatter.

Seeing his opportunity the half-Saiyan fazed out of sight, reappearing next to Bido. In one swift motion he kneed the alien in the jaw and then socked him square in the nose. The force behind the hit sent his foe plummeting into the ground below. Gohan had no time to celebrate as Kogu suddenly came into view, with a murderous look in his eyes. Reacting quickly, the young fighter crossed his arms in defense, blocking the fist that was headed for his face. He then reeled his leg back attempting to kick the alien.

Zangya was nearby and saw an opportunity, so she flew over and grabbed his leg. Sporting a devilish grin she elbowed the Saiyan in the spine, making him bend backwards and cry out in pain. Following her example Kogu brought his knee up to the warrior's gut. They snickered upon hearing his cries of pain. Just when it looked like he was going to escape Bujin came flying downwards, planting a kick onto their foe's head. With their combined effort they forced him into the ground.

"Blast him!" The sword wielding alien shouted as his partners each fired and energy ball at the ground, creating a huge explosion and an even bigger dust cloud. They all waited for their opponent to get back up, but it seemed like he was defeated. Bido rejoined his comrades as they all began laughing, their victory had seemed to be assured.

Watching from a far was Bojack, who had thus far chosen to stay out of the fray. He preferred to let his underlings handle the dirty work, and he usually only stepped in when it was absolutely necessary... or when he wanted to have some fun. And from the looks of the fight it didn't seem like he would need to step in. But the kid did get a few good blows in, so perhaps he would have to get his hands dirty. For now though he would choose to watch the mayhem from a far. "His level of skill is even more advanced than I hoped, this should be fun." The space pirate said with a smirk.

* * *

The group of ponies all watched in fear as Gohan was still lying on the ground, not getting up. They didn't know how long he was down for and didn't know when he would return to the fight. If he didn't return... well, no pony wanted to think about that. "This isn't good, I think it might be over." Twilight noted in fear.

"Gohan..." Fluttershy murmured as tears filled her eyes, it was never easy to watch a friend get hurt... and it hurt even more that she couldn't do anything to help.

"What do we do now Princess Celestia?" Pinkie asked, eating another hoofful of popcorn.

"We get ready to defend ourselves!" The princess exclaimed.

Her answer made the others worried. "Do ya really think we can fight those guys?!" The earth pony asked.

"It's the only option we have." She answered plainly.

They were all worried. If their super powered friend couldn't beat them then what chance did they have? It was then that the pink pony noticed something happening within the crystal ball. "Look!" She shouted, pointing towards the ball.

Everypony gathered around it but couldn't see anything. After a few moments they could all see a huge golden light, and the source of the light was coming from their friend. They watched as Gohan flew back into the air towards his foes. Parts of his orange shirt were destroyed, and his pants had some holes in them. His body now had a few scars and bruises. Despite his injuries the young Saiyan looked more than ready for round two. "Yeah go Gohan!" They all shouted.

Pinkie Pie pulled a mini flag out of nowhere with Gohan written on it. She then waved it around wildly hoping that it would help him out in some way.

* * *

"I'm not giving up, and I won't let you take this planet!" The Super Saiyan shouted as he closed the gap between him and the vested alien. He could see Bido cocking his fist back, hoping to land a punch. Seeing this coming he moved to the right, dodging the fist. The half-Saiyan countered that with a kick to the ribs, launching his opponent in the opposite direction. Although he had taken out one of them for there were still more opponents to deal with, which became evident when a boot struck his spine. The young Saiyan quickly turned around and ducked right under the horizontal sword slash aimed for his head. Despite the close call he remained focused.

Kogu sheathed his blade and threw a roundhouse kick at his foe, only for it to be evaded with ease. The alien grit his teeth as he followed up with even more punches and kicks. Unfortunately his attacks were either dodged or blocked, making him even angrier. Due to his anger his fighting was getting more and more sloppy, giving his opponent plenty of openings. A quick jab to his stomach stopped all of his momentum, and a well placed kick forced him into the ground.

Zangya and Bujin flew at high speeds towards their target, confident that they could overwhelm him. The duo started attacking him at the same time, flanking him on both sides. Even with their slightly greater numbers their foe was holding his own. They were evenly matched, neither warrior had any kind of advantage. Eventually their foe vanished from the skirmish, leaving the aliens confused. Bujin suddenly felt something touch his leg, and he glanced behind him and noticed the Super Saiyan. He barely had time to react as he was thrown into his partner, making both of them soar through the air.

The half-Saiyan flew down and fired several energy blasts at the now recovering Bido. As he closed in for a frontal assault he found himself trapped by an unknown force. It was as if he flew into an invisible net. Gohan struggled to escape but couldn't, he was completely stuck. He could also feel his energy starting to drain a bit, a sensation that worried him greatly. He could see the vested alien holding his hands out in front of him, and he could just barely make out what looked like purple static. _'What is he doing to me?!'_

"Sorry little man, but you're not going anywhere. No one is capable of escaping from my barrier." Bido grinned.

Following up with his lead his three teammates flew over towards their ensnared opponent. The three of them then began attack relentlessly, finding any open spot on his body to strike. The sounds of fists and boots striking against their opponent's body filled the air. They all smirked at the pain they were causing, and the screams of their ensnared foe made their grins even bigger.

Suddenly Bojack appeared in front of the Super Saiyan and fired a point blank energy ball at his chest. It sent his foe flying into a tree, breaking said tree on impact. "I admire his effort but I'm afraid it is in vein." He noted in a cocky tone, making his henchmen laugh.

Gohan slowly got up and quickly found himself on the receiving end of another attack. The Super Saiyan was being hit by energy blasts, as small and as precise as sniper bullets. The beams hit him like bee stings and brought him to his knees. While on the ground he struggled to maintain his Super Saiyan form, but it was proving to be difficult.

"I'll take it from here, I want to send him to the other world myself." Bojack stated as he flew towards his foe. In a matter of seconds he closed the gap between them, and he wasn't going to give his foe any recovery time. He began pummeling the son of Goku and showed no signs of letting up. His intensity and power were more than enough to overwhelm his opponent. The space pirate finished his combo by kneeing the young warrior in the gut, and then ramming his elbow into his back.

The young Super Saiyan was sent plummeting towards the ground. He managed to stop himself from crashing but was unable to stop the space pirate from planting both feet onto his back. Screams of pain escaped the Saiyan's mouth as the galactic tyrant jumped up and down onto his back. If he were able to turn his head he would've seen the devilish grin on the pirate's face.

From a distance his henchmen were watching the show, all the while smirking to themselves. "The master is having no difficulty at all." Bido noted.

"What did you expect, no one can stand up to master Bojack." Zangya admired.

Bojack lifted the young warrior up and punched him in the face, the impact sent him flying backwards. He wasted no time in pursuing his foe. Once he was close enough he threw a punch, but he didn't hit anything. One moment his opponent was there and the next he was gone. "Where did he go?!" He yelled angerly as he searched for his foe. Not a second later he saw the brat heading his way.

The Super Saiyan flew at full speeds towards his opponent and delivered a kick to his face. The kick sent the alien skidding across the ground, parting the earth underneath in the process. He followed that up by putting his hands together across his forehead, making a huge orb of golden light appear. "MASENKO-HA!" He shouted as his signature attack burst from his hands. The huge golden beam traveled across the battlefield and quickly connected with his foe, creating a huge explosion. Once the explosion settled there was only a thick cloud of smoke and dust. The Super Saiyan took a moment to catch his breath, he had put a good amount of power into that attack. And although the Masenko packed a punch it still wasn't enough to finish his foe.

The space pirate flew out of the smoke, now seething with rage. Sure, he was strong enough to survive the attack, but it did hurt him. As he drew closer he noticed his foe dropped down into a fighting stance. As the gap between them closed they both went on the offensive, throwing punches and kicks at blinding speeds. Shock-waves pierced the air as their blows met.

* * *

"They are moving so fast I can barely see them!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, feeling a little jealous of their speed. The pegasus prided herself on her speed, and watching this battle just threw her pride out the window. To make matters worse fear was also starting to creep in, which was something that she never really felt before. Of course there were times when she was afraid... but this was on a whole other level. Her fate, as well as everpony elses was on the line.

"Look at them go." Rarity stated.

Everypony had their eyes glued to the ball, not wanting to miss even a second of the action. They gasped when the space pirate evaded an oncoming kick, giving him the upper hand. Their friend was then grabbed by the collar and was relentlessly pummeled by the alien. It wasn't a sight they ever wanted to see. "Gohan is in trouble!" The purple alicorn screamed.

"Come on we need to help him!" The cyan mare was more than ready to go over and help her friend. Even if she couldn't do much she still wanted to help.

"No we need to stay here!" Princess Celestia stomped her hoof for emphasis.

"But Princess if we don't do something Gohan's goin' ta get killed!" Applejack exclaimed.

Hearing that nearly made the shy pony faint, she didn't even want to think about that possibility. It was already bad enough that he was fighting five scary aliens by himself. If he were to die... well, again, she didn't want to think about it.

"He can take care of himself, we just need to be patient." The princess told them. In truth she was worried for his safety, but she knew he how strong he was. She had confidence that Gohan could and would win the battle. All they could do for him was cheer him on and pray for his safety.

"I'm still not sure about this." Spike stated, worry evident in his voice.

"Please Gohan... you have to do this." Fluttershy said in a sad tone.

_'Come on Gohan I know you can do this.'_ Celestia thought to herself.

* * *

Bojack had to admit that the kid was pretty skilled, more so than he originally though. But the space pirate wasn't worried at all, he clearly had the upper hand. That may have been helped by the fact that his foe was both injured and tired, and that he had four powerful allies backing him up. Taking advantage of that, the alien socked his opponent in the jaw, sending him into the mountainside. He wouldn't let the Saiyan simply crash, so he fired an energy beam. The beam struck his foe and made him crash into the mountain quicker. The space pirate flew over to the pile of rubble and grabbed his young opponent, noticing that his hair had changed back to black. He gave him a punch to the gut before tossing him onto the ground, all the while laughing to himself.

The young hero struggled to get to his feet. His orange shirt was completely gone, his pants were even more torn and his blue shirt had some holes and rips in it. Once he stood back up he transformed back into a Super Saiyan. He then charged his foe, ready for yet another round. The Super Saiyan unleashed a flurry of blows on his opponent, but his foe was doing the exact same thing. Although they started out evenly matched the Saiyan was quickly winning the struggle. Gohan kicked Bojack in the stomach and then in the chin sending him backwards. A golden aura enveloped his body as he pursued his flying foe. When he was within range he let loose a flurry of punches to his chest. Gohan then brought his fists together and slammed them into the back of his foe, launching him into the ground. "Haaaaaaaa!" He shouted as he fired a barrage of energy blasts at his downed opponent.

Seeing their master in trouble the Galaxy Soldiers flew over to help. Zangya was the first to attack, and she planted a kick right into the Saiyan's back. Bido grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. The vested alien didn't give his foe any time to recover, and he punched him square in the nose as soon as he got up. The female pirate appeared behind the young warrior and kicked into the air. Bujin continued the assault by firing a ki blast into his foe's chest, sending him straight into Kogu. Said alien elbowed him the warrior in the back of the head. He then grabbed him by the foot and tossed him into earth.

The downed Bojack got up and re-entered the fray. He flew over to where his opponent had landed. The space pirate once again grabbed him by the shirt, grinning as he did so. He then headbutted him several times, making his forehead start to bleed. He then released him and socked him in the back of the head, quickly propelling him to the ground. An evil grin came onto his face as he jumped into the air and forcefully landed on his opponent, making him not only scream in pain but also cough up blood. He repeated this process a few times before setting foot next to his foe. "I was expecting more from Goku's son, but I guess you aren't as powerful as I thought." He smirked as he picked up his prey by his neck. He kneed him in the face and then flew over to a nearby mountain, slamming him into it at high speeds.

All of the Galaxy Soldiers watched as their opponent slowly dug his way out of the rubble. Yet even after freeing himself he collapsed onto the ground, and his gold hair had once again changed to black. The five aliens snickered to themselves as they flew over to the downed warrior. "You're just as weak as your father, it's no wonder he died so easily!" Bojack exclaimed.

Hearing that made Gohan angry, and because of his anger he felt his power return to him. He instantly powered back up to Super Saiyan and charged Bojack, ready to make him pay for what he said. He caught the pirate off guard and sent him flying with a kick. The Saiyan had no time to celebrate his small victory because now he was dealing with the four henchmen. Gohan did his best to fight them all off but it was proving to be too difficult considering there were four of them to fight. Realizing the bad situation he let out another explosive wave, blowing all of his attackers away. "I'm not going to give up!" Gohan shouted as he flew at high speeds towards the lead space pirate.

Bojack saw his opponent coming a little too late, and thus he couldn't put up a good defense in time. The alien held his own for a little bit but quickly found himself overwhelmed by the onslaught. Seconds later he was grabbed by the arm and thrown into the air. While airborne he failed to notice the Saiyan charging up his energy, and because of that he was caught in the ensuing blast. The space pirate may have been hit by the attack but he was still alive, and when the smoke cleared he made his foe aware of that fact.

The Super Saiyan grit his teeth and flew at his foe. Right when he was within range to attack he couldn't move. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other Galaxy Soldiers, and he knew he had been trapped in the barrier again. He tried to move but could not, and the more he tried to escape the more energy he lost. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't break free. He could tell his foes were enjoying his struggling. _'I have to think of something fast, if I don't break free I'm done for!'_

* * *

Everypony had been watching the fight with awe, the fast paced action was still a lot for them to process. Any fights that happened on Equestria weren't nearly as quick. Their awe was quickly replaced by fear though. Once again their friend had been trapped in the strange energy web. "This isn't good, Gohan can't move!" Spike shouted.

Not a moment later Gohan was being relentlessly assaulted by the lead space pirate. "He's going to die, we need to do something!" The cyan pegasus shouted.

"There is nothing we can do, we just need to wait." Princess Celestia stated.

At this point the ponies were getting a little tired of hearing that. While they knew the princess had their best interest they also wanted to help their friend. Yet the princess wouldn't let them, so they kept their mouths shut... well, except for one pony. "Well there must be something we can do?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie Pie smiled. "We could get my party cannon and blast them away!" The pink pony shouted and then laughed manically.

The princess shook her head. "I'm sorry Rarity and Pinkie Pie, we just need to be patient."

It was getting harder and harder just to watch the Saiyan get beat up over and over again, but at this point it seemed the only thing they can do is hope everything turns out alright. "Hang in there Gohan." Applejack said.

* * *

Punch after punch was delivered to the captured Saiyan, and there was nothing he could do to defend himself. Gohan caught a 'lucky break' when the lead alien fired a point blank ki blast at him, freeing him from his imprisonment. Unfortunately the blast sent him crashing into the ground. He laid there in pain, all the while wondering how much longer he would last. His energy was dropping and his body was banged up, and his opponents weren't nearly as injured. He knew at this rate he would be finished.

Meanwhile Bojack slowly made his way over to his opponent. "How pathetic, I guess you just aren't a challenge anymore." He smirked as placed his boot onto his opponent's head, applying pressure as he did so. The pained screams of his foe filled his eardrums, and the pirate couldn't help but chuckle at the pain he was causing. He then picked up the downed Saiyan by his head and started punching him repeatedly in the face, making his already bloody face even bloodier. After a few good hits he released his foe, only to knee him in the gut.

The half-Saiyan fell to the ground in agony. "I can't f-fight... anymore..." He panted, now barely able to move. The pain would only continue as his foe stomped on his back. Each stomp felt like a giant boulder falling on him, and it became more painful after each stomp. He was then picked him up and thrown over to the other aliens.

Said aliens merely gathered around the injured warrior. "The master sure is enjoying this." Bujin noted, all the while looking over the battered warrior.

"It's just a shame the kid stopped fighting back." Kogu added.

They all shook their heads in agreement. "Maybe those ponies will be more of a challenge." The female pirate stated.

Gohan had heard what she said, and he soon felt a fire rage in his body. "No!" In the spur of the moment he found the strength to turn back into a Super Saiyan. With this new found strength he set his sights on the space pirates. He once again tried to take all of them on but he just couldn't do it, not even in rage. One solid kick from Bido sent him straight into the lead alien. The Super Saiyan soon found himself trapped in a bear hug.

"Now then, give your father a message for me!" Bojack smirked as he began squeezing his foe to death.

Blood shot out of the half-Saiyan's mouth as the grip was tightened. His screams could be heard all over Equestria, well, mostly just Ponyville and Canterlot. He tried to struggle, to escape, but his foe showed no signs of letting go. He was trapped and couldn't hang on for much longer. In just a few short moments he was going to pass out, and the only thing he could think of was how he let both himself and Equestria down. "Fa-father!" With one final word he passed out.

* * *

_A few moments earlier..._

Things went from bad to worse very quickly. It was bad enough when Gohan was just trapped, but then when he was freed it became worse. Whatever fight he had left in him was fading fast, especially when the lead alien kept stomping on his back. Just when things looked their bleakest the Saiyan had somehow returned to the fight... only to be caught once again by the aliens. This time however there was no getting out of it.

"Come on Princess Celestia we need to help him!" Twilight shouted.

Not a moment later they could hear his screams, and it was the most horrible scream they had ever head. That was the sound of somepony who was going to die! Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore, and she began crying harder than she ever did before. One of her best friends was going to die, and there was nothing she could do to help him.

"We can't let him die!" The loyal pony screamed.

"Please Princess, ah know we don't have the Elements of Harmony but we need ta do somethin'!" Applejack added.

Princess Celestia thought for a moment and realized her subjects were right, there was no other option. It was either go try and help Gohan... or let him be killed and await slavery or death. She knew that their chances were slim, but that wouldn't stop her. She never gave up on one of her friends before, and she wasn't going to start now! "Alright... I can't take this anymore!" She used her magic and quickly teleported all of them to where the fight was happening.

Bojack kept on grinning as he tightened his grip even further. At this point he had pretty much already won, but he wanted to hear the snapping of bones. It was a satisfying noise, one of his favorites actually. In just a few short moments his foe would be dead, and there would be no one left to appose him.

"Let him go monster!" Princess Celestia shouted.

The alien looked over and noticed the ponies from before, causing him to grin like a madman. With a chuckle he complied with her request, although it was mostly to show them what will happen to them. He dropped the Saiyan onto the ground, finding enjoyment in the gasps of his newest victims. His chuckle then turned into devilish laughter.

Everypony stood firm, except for Fluttershy and Spike who had quickly found a place to hide. The rest of the ponies glared at the monsters. They may not be able to do much, but that didn't matter. Despite facing down death itself they weren't about to let one of their friends die. Gohan needed them and they were going to help.

"If you wanted to die that badly all you had to do was ask." Bojack fired an energy ball at the group of ponies.

"Run!" Applejack shouted as the ponies scattered, just barely avoiding the huge explosion. Applejack ran for a few moments but was quickly stopped by the vested alien. She barely had time to react as she was kicked in the side of the head, sending her skidding across the ground. Her body laid there, having been knocked out by the impact.

Twilight flew towards Bojack, all the while charging up magic in her horn. Before she could even reach him she got punched by the female pirate. The impact knocked her into the ground, making a crater in the process.

"Take this you ruffians!" Rarity exclaimed as she used her magic to pick up a nearby rock and throw it at the lead alien. To her shock the boulder broke apart on impact with the pirate. Her shock would only increase as she watched him vanish. She looked around frantically but couldn't find him. Mere seconds later she felt something touch the back of her neck, and instantly her entire body shut down.

Pinkie Pie girt her teeth as she took out her party cannon and fired confetti at the evil meanie. Her attack didn't do anything except make him laugh. She figured maybe another blast would do the trick, but before she could even reach for her cannon a hand grabbed her neck. Her eyes went wide as the alien threw her several feet into the horizon.

"Alright that's enough!" Rainbow Dash flew over and began attacking Bojack with both speed and intensity. Try as she might though she just couldn't land a blow. After one of her kicks missed her foe moved out of the way. Before she could try and find him she was struck by the back of his hand, launching her to the ground.

Princess Celestia fired a beam at Bojack but it didn't work, she tried once again but still nothing. As the pirate walked over to her the princess flew into the air, trying to put some distance between them. She looked back at the ground but didn't see the pirate. The alicorn then figured out where he had gone, but not in the way she wanted. She heard his evil laugh coming from behind, and she turned around in time to see his evil smirk. The next thing she knew she was kicked in her face, making her crash into the ground, leaving her knocked out.

Fluttershy looked over and saw all of her friends injured, and she felt very very angry! Rage took over the shy mare as she flew right up to Bojack and gave him 'the stare'. "Now look here you meanie, you may be powerful but you do not, I repeat not hurt my friends! Just because you have power that doesn't mean you can you use it to hurt my friends! I want you to apologize right now mister!"

In response the space pirate laughed. Never before had he seen anything so foolish. He then gave the pegasus a quick jab to her gut, making her fall to the ground in pain.

_'Get up, the world is depending on you Gohan.'_

Gohan's eyes started to flutter open, and he could have sworn he could see his father standing in front of him. "Fa-father?"

_'Believe in yourself son, unleash your true power! It's the only way.'_

Just like that his father was gone. Yet Gohan felt revitalized, like his strength had returned to him somehow. Maybe it was seeing his father again, but he wasn't exactly sure. The young Saiyan stood up and instantly gasped. He looked around and saw all of his friends down for the count, even Fluttershy! The rage inside of him was building up, he couldn't take anymore of this! "You won't get away with this!" Gohan shouted as he unleashed his power, transforming into a Super Saiyan. He didn't stop there though, and the whole planet started shaking as his full power came forth. Harsh winds blew out in every direction, and the ground beneath him was ripped apart with ease.

With one final shout he tapped into his hidden power. The result was a huge burst of light, shrouding the entire area in it. After the light faded Gohan was standing there, but he wasn't the same as before. His hair was standing up straight and his face conveyed pure anger. The golden aura around his body seemed all the more intense. Electricity emitted from his body much like electrical discharge, and waves of dust were blown out across the ground. He stood there for a few moments, letting the feeling of this transformation return to him. "You're finished!" Gohan shouted as he set his sights on Bojack, ready to dish out some payback.

* * *

I didn't really change much except I added some more to the fight, I also changed some of the dialogue and also added some more. It was kind of hard to add more to the fight but I did it to lengthen the chapter. Stay tuned for more updates and peace out!

FutureShock


	9. Super Saiyan Two Unleashed

Chapter Nine: Super Saiyan Two Unleashed

The Galaxy soldiers all turned their attention towards their foe, unsure if they were really seeing this. They were all a little confused at what just happened. One moment he was down on the ground practically dead, and now he was back to his feet. To make matters worse he was once again in his golden state, except it was different then last time. There was also electricity of some sort emitting from his body. None of them had an explanation, but they didn't really cared. The five of them would simply have even more fun torturing him.

Spike walked out from hiding and walked over to Twilight, trying to wake her up. Even though he was afraid he wasn't going to let her die. The drake could tell she was injured, but it didn't look too bad. Tears came to his eyes as he did his best to rouse her, but she just wouldn't move. Things went from bad to worse as he glanced up and noticed an energy ball heading his way. The dragon froze, he wanted to move but he just couldn't. So he merely covered his face and waited for the inevitable... but to his surprise he didn't get hit by it. Slowly uncovering his face he saw Gohan standing in front of him. Before Spike could even try and thank him he was grabbed and moved to a nearby cliff.

The Super Saiyan then moved to each of his other friends, grabbing them and bringing them to the same spot. He also gave them each a bit of his energy, hoping it would be enough to heal them. Once they were all safe he slowly rose into the air and flew over to his foes.

* * *

Spike was completely shocked, as evidenced by his extremely wide eyes. His friend had moved from one place to the next in no time at all. He had tried to follow his movements, but he just couldn't. One moment he was standing on the cliff, and the next he's way over near Applejack. Not even Rainbow Dash was that fast! Just then he heard his friends and the princess waking up from their unconsciousness.

"Is everypony okay?" Twilight asked as her friends and her former mentor rose to their hooves.

"Yeah, I think so." The shy mare answered.

"You mean aside from getting smacked by a space alien?" Rainbow asked sarcastically as she did some stretching.

"My everything hurts." Pinkie whined.

It was then that they noticed Gohan was back to his feet, and he was once again a Super Saiyan. Although he didn't look quite the same as last time. "Everypony else is seeing this too right?" Rarity asked.

They all nodded. "How can Gohan possibly be standin' after the beatin' he took?" Applejack questioned.

"I'm not sure, but let's hope he can finally put an end to this." The princess of the sun stated.

* * *

The Super Saiyan stood there as electricity sparked from his body. His eyes were narrowed, as if he was constantly angry. "I know your kind, you think you can waltz in and just take any planet you want!" Gohan said in an angry tone, causing Bojack to laugh. "But you forgot one thing, I'm my father's sooooooooonnnnnn!" He shouted as a huge burst of energy was released from his body, making the entire area around him shake violently.

Everypony could feel the ground shaking and watched as several pillars of light sprouted from the ground. They were sure that everypony in Canterlot could feel the shaking as well.

When it finally stopped the lead space pirate tried his best not to worry. He had to admit though that that was quite an impressive display. He grit his teeth as he motioned over to one of his henchmen. "Kogu take care of him!"

Kogu charged at the young warrior with his sword already drawn. He swung it at his foe's head and it shattered upon impact, leaving the alien completely shocked. Before he could even react he was sent flying with a kick to the head. The sword wielding alien got up and noticed his foe slowly walking towards him. In response he began to power up. His hair turned red and his skin became bright green, his black shirt was destroyed and his muscle mass increased. He was now staring down the young warrior with a look of determination in his eyes.

Bojack was smirking to himself along with his crew. There was no way that anyone could stand up to a full powered Kogu.

The newly powered up alien dashed towards his opponent, ready to make him beg for mercy. With a mighty cry he threw a punch, only to miss the Saiyan entirely. He grit his teeth as he threw another fist. Much like last time though he hit only the air. The space pirate growled before unleashing a flurry of blows onto his foe. While his speed and power increased it wasn't nearly enough. Every punch and kick was dodged, and it seemed like his foe wasn't even trying. That fact made Kogu even angrier then before. He just couldn't understand it though, when they fought before they were somewhat close in power. Now though he was totally outclassed.

Meanwhile the Super Saiyan was nonchalantly avoiding the blows coming his way. He had more than enough power to finish off not only him, but all the aliens. Yet before finishing them he wanted to make them suffer a little bit. They had all caused him a lot of pain, and they hurt his friends! He wanted to see the look of fear in their eyes when they realized it was hopeless. After that he would kill them all.

* * *

"Is it just me or does something seem... different about Gohan?" The purple maned mare asked.

"Yeah his hair is all pointy and he's all sparky!" Pinkie exclaimed, referring to the electricity emitting from his body. She made a mental note to ask him how he does it, because she personally thought it looked pretty cool.

Fluttershy looked up from her cowering for a second, and one look at Gohan made her hide again. This wasn't the same Gohan she had befriended. Normally he was calm, friendly, nice and happy... but now he looked angry, almost bloodthirsty. It was like he suddenly became a whole different person, and that was scared her the most. Gone was the happy go lucky kid, and in his place was a savage warrior.

"Could this be another transformation?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

Twilight put her hoof on her chin. "I know he has at least one transformation, but perhaps he had a second one all along."

"That may be the case. Earlier in the fight Gohan was barely holding his own, but now he's winning." Princess Celestia noted. "I'm not sure how it happened, but we should count ourselves lucky that it did."

Everypony nodded at that statement.

* * *

The scales were tipped in his opponent's favor, and this was something Kogu hated. Even at full power he couldn't even touch the brat, and once again it made him very angry. He then fired several energy blasts at his foe creating a huge cloud of smoke. The alien smirked at his handy work. His smirk would fade though, because once the smoke cleared his opponent was still there, completely unscathed. "I don't know how you got so powerful but one way or another you will bow to Bojack!" The next thing he knew he was punched _through _his stomach. He stayed motionless for a few moments before throwing up blood and bile. And even after the fist was removed he still couldn't move, all he could do was float there, hunched over in pain. This left him unable to defend himself as the Saiyan sliced him in half with a single kick. His upper and lower halves blew up in a cloud of smoke mere seconds after.

The Galaxy Soldiers looked on horrified. Not only was their comrade defeated, in one blow no less, but he was actually ripped in half. They had never seen anything like that before in their lives.

With Kogu gone there were only four aliens left. The Super Saiyan then turned his attention towards the other soldiers, ready to take them on next. Slowly he descended onto the ground. Upon doing so he grinned at seeing their horrified looks.

Bojack clenched his fists in rage. "Bujin, Bido, Zangya, take care of him!" He commanded.

His remaining three henchmen charged at their foe. They all began attacking him at once, but this time they weren't getting any hits in. Their opponent was able to avoid every hit. This both confused and angered them. Before they would have been too much for him to handle, but now they no match for him. It just didn't make any sense. After a few moments they were blown away by yet another powerful shout. They then realized the psycho thread might work, so they used it. At first it seemed like it was working, due to the fact that their foe wasn't moving. To their horror though the young warrior was unaffected by the thread. He was able to move!

Zangya looked on horrified as her foe walked over to her. She quickly stopped using the thread and flew into the air. In desperation she shot a barrage of energy blasts at him, and she seemed to have hit her mark. When the smoke cleared he was gone. She assumed that she had defeated him, but she also doubted that it was that easy. The space pirate turned around and her foe was right behind her, making her scream in panic.

Within a second he swung his arm, cutting her in half like he did with Kogu.

Scared for their lives, Bujin and Bido flew away from the battle. It may have been cowardly but they didn't care. There was no way either of them were going to stand a chance. They each sighed in relief that they weren't being pursued, but their happiness would soon fade. A few seconds later their foe zoomed past them, putting himself in front of the two aliens. Before either of them could react their foe turned around. Bujin's head was promptly punched off of his body, and he too exploded into nothingness. Bido stood there frozen as his foe blasted him at point blank range, which killed him in seconds.

With the rest of the henchmen taken care of Gohan flew down towards his final target.

Bojack was the last one left and he was not happy at what just happened. His army had been defeated. He would make sure that the Saiyan pays for what he had done. "Impressive, you managed to kill my men... but I have yet to show you my true power!" He exclaimed as he began powering up. As he unleashed his power his hair turned red and his skin became a brighter shade of green. His muscles bulked up and as a result his coat ripped off. "So are you scared?" The powered up pirate asked with a grin.

Despite his foe's increase in power the Super Saiyan wasn't really worry. "Is that all you got?" Gohan asked in a plain voice.

Bojack charged him and went in for the punch but his foe had vanished. He looked up and saw his foe high in the air. The alien grit his teeth as flew upwards. Once in range he went on the offensive, throwing punches and kicks rapidly. He tried his best to hit his opponent but he was unable to. The more Bojack missed the angrier he got, making him miss even more. Eventually he was socked in the jaw, and then kicked. in the chest. Before he could even start recovering the back of his head was assaulted by his foe's knee. The blow to his head sent Bojack flying towards the ground, and his body created a huge crater in the ground.

* * *

Everypony was beyond shocked. Gohan was successfully fighting off all of his attackers. They still didn't get how their friend had turned the tide. The most impressive part about it was that he was literally ripping the aliens in half with his attacks! And it seemed like he was barely putting any kind of effort in. "I can't believe that Gohan is winning. The scales have tipped in his favor." The princess of the sun stated.

"Yeah... it's a shame he has to kill them though." Twilight lamented. Even if those aliens were evil they didn't deserve death... well, they probably did. That didn't mean that the mare was in favor of killing them. She would much rather things reach a more peaceful conclusion, even if the odds of that were slim to none at this point.

"I know my faithful student. I'm sure all of you aren't used to seeing murder, but there is no other choice in this case. Those aliens would kill all of us if they had their way. So the only way to ensure the safety of everypony they have to die."

The others merely nodded. "Ah guess ya have a point there." Applejack noted.

"Do you think Gohan would teach me how to rip things in half like he did to those aliens?" Rainbow asked, receiving several glares from her friends. "What?"

* * *

With slight effort the space pirate stood up from the rubble. He didn't have time to be angry because his foe was standing in front of him. Fearing the worst he quickly extended his arm and fired a huge beam of energy, engulfing his opponent within it. "Hahaha lets see you survive that!" Bojack taunted, praying that would be enough.

When the smoke cleared Gohan was still standing there as if nothing had happened. In the blink of an eye disappeared, moving himself right behind his foe. Quickly spinning around he kicked the alien in the side of the head. The Saiyan flew towards his skyward foe and quickly caught up with him. He then let loose a flurry of punches and kicks, hammering the pirate with both speed and power. A few seconds of later the Super Saiyan grabbed his opponent by the arm and threw him higher into the air. Not a moment later he dashed upwards and kicked him back down to the ground. He then slowly descended onto the ground. "What's wrong Bojack, am I too strong for you?" Gohan asked in a sadistic voice.

The space pirate grit his teeth as he charged at his foe, ready to wipe that smug look off of his face. Unfortunately he was still unable to land a blow. After one of his kicks was blocked his foe's fist was rammed through his gut, stopping any and all momentum. It wasn't any better even after the arm was removed from his stomach. He may have been close to death, but that wouldn't stop him from doing one last attack. He took a few steps backwards before preparing his attack. "You fool... any last words before you die?!" Blood flew out of his mouth as he coughed. He ignored this and held his hands out in front of him, charging up energy within his palms. He then spread his arms out wide, splitting up the energy and having a sphere in each hand.

"Actually Bojack, there is one word that comes to mind..." He placed his hands at his side and began charging his counterattack. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" The Saiyan unleashed a huge Kamehameha Wave, countering his foe's attack. The beams met with a huge explosion, creating a blinding light in the process. The two then charged at each other. As soon as they reached one another Gohan flew right through the pirate, using his fist to make an entry. That last punch through the body was the finishing blow, and soon after Bojack's body was completely destroyed. He had successfully defeated his foe, and he had saved Equestria.

"He did it... Gohan won!" Princess Celestia stated in complete awe.

Everypony paused for a moment before erupting with cheers. The dreaded battle was finally over, and their friend had won. Most importantly, he was still alive! After taking a good while to celebrate they ran over to their friend. When they got to him though they paused. This was their first look at him up close, and they felt a little scared. He looked like he was really angry, which wasn't at all like him.

Meanwhile he simply stood there as sparks kept emitting from his body, noting how scared his friends looked. A few seconds later his fatigue and power loss caught up to him. Whatever adrenaline he had received from before was gone. The Saiyan reverted back to his base form as he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Gohan!" Fluttershy shouted.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" Rainbow stated in slight panic.

Without wasting time Princess Celestia called upon her magic, making her horn glow a bright gold. Moments later they were teleported to the hospital.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital they brought Gohan to a room, and luckily he was able to get immediate treatment. After looking him over the doctor said he would be fine. Sure, the Saiyan had received a good amount of injuries, but it was nothing they couldn't do. All the doctors needed was some time... and quite a bit of work. With the diagnosis done the doctor told the concerned group that it would take a little bit and he would get them when it was over. Once they were gone the doctor and nurses were able to get to work.

After several long hours the doctor came out to the waiting room with a smile on his face. He told the ponies and Spike that their friend was all bandaged up and that they could see him now.

Without saying anything to the doctor they all bolted down the hallways towards the room containing their friend. Along the way they nearly ran over a janitor, and he would have yelled at them if it weren't for the fact that Princess Celestia was in the mix as well. As they arrived at his room they practically knocked the door down. Upon entering the room they noticed their friend was awake, wrapped in tons of bandages, but awake.

Gohan was still a little dazed from not only the battle, but from the operation he had just gone through. His eyes drifted up from the questionable hospital food to who had just entered his room. A big smile graced his face upon seeing his friends. Using his free arm he waved at them. "Hey guy's what's up?"

Everypony quickly ran over and gave him a big hug, making sure to not touch any of his injuries. They continued the embrace for what felt like hours, not wanting to let go. They were all really glad that he was alright. "We were so worried about you Gohan." Fluttershy told him with tears in her eyes.

A frown appeared on his face. He had been so focused on the battle that he didn't even think about how his friends would react. Of course to him, ending up in the hospital after taking a serious beating wasn't new, but this was the first time his friends had seen him in that state. He could only imagine how they felt seeing his lifeless bloody body. "I didn't mean to make you guys worried." The young Saiyan stated as the embrace ended.

"Gohan that... was... awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted with pure excitement in her voice.

His frown went away for a moment and he smiled at her. He continued doing so before wincing. "So... what happened?" The last thing he remembered was seeing his friends sprawled out on the battle field, and then he got angry, very angry. The Saiyan kind of figured he had advanced to Super Saiyan 2, but his memories after that point weren't all that clear.

Rarity moved closer to him. "Those pirates were beating you up so we came to help you dear. We kind of... lost, but then you powered up and beat those ruffians."

He looked over his body again and noticed just how bandaged his body was. Whoever fixed him up didn't spare any bandages, even though to him it seemed a little overkill. Then again, it was probably better to be safe than sorry. Against the wall was a shelf that had his boots and tattered clothes on it. It was hard to tell from this distance but he had a feeling they weren't going to be wearable again, but he hoped that they weren't too tattered to be worn again. That was his only set of clothes since he didn't bring another. He didn't think he was going to need more than one.

"After that ya passed out on the ground." Applejack explained.

"So we teleported you to the hospital. The doctor said you would be here for a couple of weeks." The purple alicorn princess added.

The half-Saiyan nodded. Of course he didn't want to have to be cooped up in a hospital for a long time, but it could've easily been a longer stay. _'Maybe this is why dad hates hospitals.'_ He thought to himself as he tried to sit up, but it was proving to be difficult.

Everypony noticed this and helped him lay back down. They didn't want him to hurt himself any further. "You might want to take it easy for a while." Spike joked as he pointed to his friend's slinged arm.

He glanced at his arm and chuckled lightly. There was no point in arguing, it was better to just take it easy. "Oh well, I guess it could be worse." He was now wishing he had brought a senzu bean or two.

Princess Celestia smiled at him, she was the most grateful out of all of them. "Gohan I would like to thank you on behalf of Equestria, you defended our planet from those pirates. All of Equestria is in your debt, and you have my gratitude and thanks." She told him as tears came to her eyes.

"And when you get better there's going to be a 'thanks for saving the world party'!" Pinkie exclaimed while bouncing up and down, unable to contain her excitement. The only reason she held off on the party was because of the warning the hospital staff gave her the last time she tried throwing a party in a medical facility.

In response to the pink mare he chuckled. After a tiny laugh he turned towards the princess. "No problem Princess Celestia, I'm just glad I was able to beat those guys." He noted. If he hadn't unleashed his hidden power than he would have died. And with him gone the Galaxy Soldiers would have been free to terrorize the entire universe! He didn't brood over those thoughts for long, the important thing was that they were no longer a threat.

Now that that was over there was a question that had been in their minds since they regained consciousness. "So what was up with your hair darling, it went from being outward spiky to upward spiky?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah and what about the cool lightning coming from your body?" Rainbow added.

He sighed, not really looking forward to explaining how he unlocked his hidden power. "I'm sure Twilight told you about my Super Saiyan transformation." He received nods from everyone. "Well what you saw was my second Super Saiyan form. In that form my feelings, sense of reason or anything else that might hold me back disappears. I basically become an unstoppable warrior who won't stop until the enemy can't fight back!"

Everypony took that bit of information in. It was true that their Saiyan friend had changed, and it wasn't just his hair, his personality changed as well. One moment he was cheerful and calm, and the next moment he became a true warrior. It was scary to see him like that, but they knew that even if he went berserk again he wouldn't hurt them. "Well we're just glad you're alright." Spike smiled.

"Yeah I thought for sure I was going to lose, but when I saw you guys were hurt, I snapped. It took my friends getting hurt and the death of an innocent person to bring out my hidden power... that's what happened at the Cell games. I was worried that you guys were going to die and decided to stop holding back!" He told them, all the while clenching his fists.

"You and Fluttershy have more in common than we thought, she also gets angry when her friends are in danger." The cyan mare noted.

Twilight still had a question though. "So how did you become a Super Saiyan in the first place?"

Once again the young Saiyan sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon. "I think I should tell you my whole story, so you can all get a better understand of who I am." Looking back he probably should have told them this story right when he met them, but it did slip his mind. And it wasn't like he was dying to tell them either.

They all nodded as he began telling them his tale, from his earliest memories to earlier today. Everypony listened intently as he began speaking, they were intent on listening to all of his stories. When told about Raditz the ponies and dragon were sad, they never heard of anypony getting kidnapped and held for ransom. The fact that the half-Saiyan lost his father was like poison icing on a cake to all of them, it would only continue to get rough when the rest of the Saiyans arrived. Tears came down their eyes as he told them that most of his friends died in the battle, and when he nearly lost his father again to Vegeta.

Gohan then explained his Namek adventure, and how Frieza's men slaughtered everyone. He could see tears go down their faces, and unfortunately for them the story only became sadder as it went on. The battle against the Ginyu Force and Frieza came next, and once again people died during these fights. The upside was that his father became a Super Saiyan and managed to beat Frieza once and for all.

Trunks and the androids came next. There was only a small amount of peace in the world before it was under siege again. The fact that his father died in one timeline and almost died in another created more sadness and tears. Luckily Goku survived the heart virus and lived on to train his son. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber sounded rough to the ponies and dragon, they didn't think they would have been able to survive for a year in that place.

Now it was the Cell games, and this was the big one. The young Saiyan explained how his father fought Cell but couldn't win, and the person he picked to take his place was him. He didn't want to fight Cell at all, the half-Saiyan wanted to end things peacefully... but the android didn't listen. Cell did however listen to the story of Gohan's hidden power, and he was determined to bring it out. That resulted in the Cell jrs. and Android 16 being killed, who's final words were to let it go. After unleashing his hidden power Gohan easily defeated both Cell and his children, but after spitting out Android 18 Cell tried to blow up earth.

When all hope seemed lost Goku used his Instant Transmission, he saved the earth but died in the process. If the ponies and dragon weren't crying hard before, they were now... they couldn't imagine losing any of their parents once or twice. Things went from bad to worse when Cell came back and killed Trunks. The young Saiyan then injured his arm saving a raging Vegeta from a blast from Cell. Gohan thought about giving up but his father told him to use the Kamehameha and a beam struggle ensued, and after a hard struggle Gohan managed to defeat Cell. And the earth once and for all.

The Z Fighters then summoned Shenron and fixed the damage caused by Cell, including reviving everyone who the android had killed. Goku however didn't want to come back for fear of enemies coming to earth again. The rest was history. "...And that's pretty much it." He looked around and saw that they all were trying very hard _not _to collapse on the floor in tears.

They never knew that somepony could have such a rough childhood. Sure some of them could argue that their childhoods weren't ideal, but at least they got to live theirs. Their friend had spent most of his childhood training or fighting people stronger than he was, never getting a chance to really be a kid. They couldn't have imagined going through what he went through. "Wow... I... n-never realized. You've been through so much." Twilight said in a very sad tone.

"I u-used to be teased for not being able to fly, but I never went through anything like that. I'm sorry Gohan." Fluttershy walked up and gave him a really big hug, the tears were falling down her face more so than the others.

"I'm also very sorry dear." The unicorn began, making everypony turn towards her. "Your father sounds like a wonderful person, and I made fun of his outfit... please forgive me."

The young Saiyan chuckled in spite of the sadness in the air. "It's alright Rarity, I know you weren't trying to be mean. You're right, my father was a great man. He was a great dad and he always looked out for his family. Despite anything the universe could throw at him he always rose to the challenge, no matter what he kept on going. That's what inspires me to keep going, I know my father would want me to be strong for him." He looked up to the ceiling with a smile on his face, as if he was looking up to his deceased father.

The strange part was even if he went through so many trials and hardships the Saiyan enjoyed his life. He almost always had a smile on his face, and nothing really got to him. And that made the ponies and dragon feel better. No matter what happened he always looked on the bright side. After a few moments of reflection they composed themselves. "I think we better let Gohan get some rest." The princess of the sun noted while walking out the door. "Farewell Gohan, I'll be sure all of Equestria hears of your heroic deed."

Everpony else followed the princess' example. "Goodbye Gohan we'll be sure to visit!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Cya 'round sugarcube."

"Take care dear."

After saying their goodbyes they all left the room... except for a certain pegasus. The shy mare walked up to the bed ridden Saiyan with more tears in her eyes. After everything he went through today, including the very sad story, Fluttershy didn't feel right leaving him alone. While he may have been fine she still wanted to be there for him. "I wish I could stay here with you but my animal friends need me."

He could see how upset she was, and he figured his story didn't help much. It was then that he made a mental promise to do something nice for her when he got better, as a way to show her that he was fine. "It's okay Fluttershy, I'll be fine I promise."

Fluttershy gave him one last hug. "Thank you Gohan, you're the best." She smiled before exiting the room.

Right after she left the Saiyan heard a familiar voice. "Gohan, I am so proud of you!"

"Father?" Gohan looked around and saw an image of his father in the sky, and his dad was smiling down upon him. "Thanks dad." The battle was finally over and Equestria was saved. Gohan truly has taken his father's place as protector of the innocent.

* * *

Hey guys, that was some chapter huh? I tried to make the battle last a while(longer than in the movie). Let's face it... the fight could have lasted one paragraph and this chapter would be super short. Again nothing really changed much in this chapter, I just added some more detail/dialogue, well I also added in Gohan talking about his past. I did want him to explain it at some point and this chapter seemed fitting, and I do believe that they would react how they did to the story. R and R and have a great day!

FutureShock


	10. An Unlikely Friend

Chapter Ten: An Unlikely Friend

Gohan was laying in his hospital bed, he was going to be getting out of the hospital today. It probably would have taken longer for a pony but luckily for him he was a Saiyan and they heal up quicker than others. He also guessed that he would also receive some sort of zenkai boost from the fight. The young Saiyan knew that would help since he hadn't done any serious training since the Cell games. He didn't think he lost a lot of power by not training as hard but the boost would still help. Speaking of help his friends dropped by as often as they could, feeling they had to considering he had saved their lives. And also because of his tragic story. They still couldn't believe that somepony could have such a rough childhood.

Twilight and Spike stopped by with various books. The purple alicorn thought it would help keep his mind off of being stuck in the hospital, and unlike Rainbow Dash the Saiyan didn't mind. He was enjoying reading the books she brought, especially the Daring Do books since they reminded him of his own adventures. He had also requested some actual studying material, for his mother's sake of course. In total she had given him a big stack of books to read, and to her surprise he read all of them in a short amount of time.

Pinkie Pie brought several board games for them to play, some were pretty challenging while others were just plain fun. Although for some he didn't quite fit the age parameters but he still had fun. The pink pony also preformed a comedy routine for the young hero, the result had him laughing for hours. She was a much better joke teller than Krillin was. Pinkie had also told him about the party she was planning once he got better, and it sounded like the wildest party ever.

Applejack tried her best to visit as often as she could, but with the amount of chores she had it was hard to find time. Whenever she did visit she would bring various types of apple foods, it was mostly sweets but it was still good. She also brought Big Mac and Apple Bloom one time since neither of them really got to know Gohan. The two Apple family members took a liking to the half-Saiyan, although Apple Bloom already liked him because he saved her life. The orange earth pony couldn't say thank you enough for saving Equestria, she didn't think there was anything she could do to repay him... but he told her it was no big deal. He also thanked her a lot for the food, since it was much better than the hospital food.

Rainbow Dash didn't really have much to bring over for her injured, but the two did however strike up conversations about Daring Do. The young Saiyan had to admit that Daring Do was quite the pony. Rainbow could talk for hours about Daring Do and she even told him about her adventure with the heroic pegasus. This in turn led him to talking more about his own adventures. There were stories that he left out during his 'big reveal', he told her about the time he met Lime and saved her village from a greedy man. Other miscellaneous stories were told by the both of them, and it really helped pass the time.

Fluttershy visited the most out of any of her friends, she couldn't stand the thought of Gohan being in the hospital all by himself. Sure he could handle himself, and being injured didn't seem to bother him, but the shy pony still wanted to check up on him. She would bring him food and also tell him how the animals were doing. Upon one of her visits the half-Saiyan went into a little more detail about what the earth was like, and not it was no surprise that it was similar to Equestria. Fluttershy couldn't wait for her friend to be healed and out of the hospital, her cottage was lonely without him there.

Rarity didn't visit as often as the others did, she had been working hard on a new outfit for Gohan. The clothes he was wearing were in tatters, and there was no way she would let him wear rags. So she took it upon herself to make him a new one, getting his measurements was kind of difficult but she got them. Once his new outfit was done she headed over to the hospital. Once there she went over to his room, she opened the door and went inside. "I hope I'm not interrupting." She said as she set the box containing his clothes down.

"Hey Rarity, how's it going?" The half-Saiyan asked, doing his best to sit up.

"Well it wasn't easy but here is your new outfit." Rarity used her magic and opened the box, she then showed him his replacement gi, which was exactly the same as the other one. This was the first outfit the mare had made that wasn't for a pony, and she couldn't have been prouder of herself.

The young Saiyan stared at it in awe, it was exactly what he wanted. "Wow Rarity it looks awesome, thank you!" To make things better he would be able to put it on soon.

"It was the least I could do, after all you did save us from those ruffians." She smiled as she laid the clothes down on a nearby desk. "Listen Gohan I just want to apologize again for what I said, sometimes my artistic eye can lead me to say things that are hurtful."

"It's okay Rarity, I know you didn't mean it." The young Saiyan wasn't really one to hold a grudge, especially towards his friends.

Another smile came across the mare's face. "Thanks Gohan you really are a good friend. Most ponies I know wouldn't have gone out of their way to protect us. And even though you're a warrior you're also very polite."

"Thanks Rarity," He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "you're all good friends too." He received a smile in response.

Just then the doctor walked into the room. "Alright Mr. Gohan you should be free to go."

The young Saiyan smiled as he jumped out of bed and threw off his hospital gown.

The purple haired unicorn looked at the young Saiyan's body, noting just how muscular he was for an eleven year old. A small blush came onto her face, if only because she thought back to when she was a filly. She often dreamed of marrying a handsome and muscular stallion when she was younger. Of course those were just silly dreams... although to this day she was still hoping for a 'prince charming' to sweep her off her hooves. _'Too bad Gohan isn't a pony.' _

He reached into the box and pulled out the new outfit and began putting it on. After a few moments he was fully dressed and was now putting on his boots. With his new clothes on the Saiyan smirked. It felt good being in his normal clothes again. The best part was that his new outfit was made out of pretty much the same material as his old one. "It fits perfectly." He smiled.

"Well I should be getting back to my boutique, be sure to visit me." Rarity told him before leaving.

Gohan turned towards the window and opened it. He grinned as he jumped out of it.

"Now just remember to take it easy for a little... while..." The doctor looked up and noticed not only was his patient gone but the window was wide open. Putting two and two together the stallion quickly figured out where his patient had gone. A sigh escaped his mouth, why were the patients always leaving in a hurry?

* * *

Now out of the room he began flying around, enjoying the sensation of not being bound to the bed anymore. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he soared through the air. The breeze felt wonderful against his face, and the view was magnificent. He continued his flight for a few moments before finally descending upon the grassy landscape. The half-Saiyan then thought about what he should do first, there were quite a few things to do now. He knew a party was in his future but wanted to hold off on that a little while. He figured he should go back home and spend some time with Fluttershy, especially since she really missed him while he was injured.

He was about to fly to her cottage when he heard something loud in the distance. _'What was that?' _The half-Saiyan wondered, all the while sensing someone not too far from his location. A white aura enveloped his body as he flew over towards the source. He eventually reached a clearing and noticed a female unicorn practicing magic.

"Come on boulder, work with me!" The unicorn shouted as she was trying to lift a giant boulder with her magic. She managed to lift it over her head but couldn't hold it, and the boulder was now falling down straight towards her. Instinctively the mare closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. Right before she was crushed the boulder was destroyed by some kind of explosion. She looked up and saw some strange creature standing in front of her. "Did you destroy the boulder?" The unicorn asked in disbelief.

He nodded as a smile came onto his face. "Yeah it was about to crush you. Hi I'm Gohan, who are you?"

The unicorn let out a quick sigh before lifting her head up. "I'm the Great and Powerf... just call me Trixie." She figured there was no point in using her old title. Plus she assumed that he was aware of what happened in her past. Although she had never seen or heard of anything like Gohan in Equestria before. "So, um... what are you?" Trixie asked.

"I'm a half-Saiyan and half human from a planet that is also called earth, I was brought here by a portal spell."

She stared at him blankly for a few moments. Trixie had no idea what a Saiyan was, or a human for that matter. And she was also unaware of life on other planets. Plus, who would have brought him here?

"So what are you doing practicing magic out here all alone?" He asked.

"Well..." A sigh escaped her mouth. How she hated explaining her story. "I have basically turned myself into an outcast, so this is the only place I can be alone."

It took the young Saiyan a few moments to put the pieces together, he suddenly knew exactly who this was. "Wait, are you the same Trixie who enslaved Ponyville?"

There was a pause before the mare nodded. "I guess my bad reputation is bigger than I thought." She sighed, all the while preparing for the insults that were sure to come her way.

"Why did you do that anyway?" For the most part Trixie didn't seem very evil, and he couldn't really sense any evil in her. The Saiyan didn't take her for the type to just suddenly snap and turn evil.

"I wanted revenge on Twilight Sparkle for humiliating me, but I guess even with the Alicorn Amulet I was no match for her." To her credit she was more powerful than the purple pony at the time. In fact the only reason she lost was because of Twilight tricking her into thinking an ordinary necklace contained great power. In reality it was just the unicorn and her friends using illusions... which was very ironic the more she thought about it.

"So now everyone hates you?" Gohan asked, feeling bad for the mare. Sure, she made some mistakes in the past, but that didn't mean she couldn't change. Maybe it was just him, but he believed everyone deserved a second chance.

"I guess I deserve it. I do feel really guilty about it. though." Trixie never really felt guilty about anything, she almost always kept up the 'I'm better than everypony' facade. Even after her first humiliation she still kept on being her usual self. The only real reason she dropped the act was because after a while nopony bought it, especially after hearing about her taking over Ponyville.

"Maybe you just need to show people your good side." The young Saiyan suggested. "I'm sure if you apologize, they will forgive you."

"I did... but they still think I'm an evil show off. I just wish they would believe me when I say I'm not evil anymore." Nopony was willing to give her a chance, they all just saw the bad side of her. Deep down there was a good side to her, but she couldn't show it because nopony wanted her around.

There was a pause before the Saiyan spoke up. "How about I help you, it isn't fair that you have to be shunned for something you regret."

The azure unicorn's face lit up a little bit. Maybe this was her chance to be welcomed and loved again. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course," He smiled. Even without searching her feelings he could tell she was serious about trying to change. "now lets get going."

* * *

They decided to begin with Ponyville, since that was the same place that she conquered. The walk was short but also full of dread for Trixie, she knew that the ponies would show her nothing but hate. Even though her new friend assured her that it would be okay she was still nervous. The mare hadn't met Gohan before and knew nothing about him, but if he was willing to try and help her all she could do was accept. At this point she had nothing left to lose.

The duo arrived at Ponyville and they couldn't even take a few steps before the unicorn was recognized. And it wasn't a good kind of recognition. She could see several ponies glaring at her. Other ponies either freaked out at the sight of her, or simply avoided looking at her all together. The further into the town she went the more nervous she became. "I don't think this is going to work." She whispered to her companion.

All of this unwanted attention didn't go unnoticed by the Saiyan. Yet even if the entire town against her at the moment Gohan was confident that they would change their minds. "Don't worry about it. you just need to talk to them. Go and show them the new Trixie." He encouraged.

She merely sighed before walking up to an earth pony. "Hello there." She greeted nervously, not liking the awkward silence that followed her greeting.

"Ah! Trixie has come back to enslave us all! Somepony get Twilight Sparkle!" He ran as fast as he could, not really caring where he was going. The earth pony continued screaming, even after putting some good distance between him and the mare. While he didn't exactly know the reason for the unicorn's return he didn't care. All he knew was that he didn't want to stick around to find out.

"See what I mean?" The mare deadpanned.

"Gosh this is going to be harder than I thought." The Saiyan noted as he scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe we should just give up, nopony will ever forgive me for what I've done."

Just then Twilight Sparkle and Spike came out of the library, having heard all of the screaming going on. By the looks of her she was pretty annoyed. "What is with all the screaming, I'm trying to study." She looked over and saw the young Saiyan.

He smiled as he walked over to the alicorn. "Hey Twilight."

"Hi Gohan good to see you out of the hospi..." Twilight stopped when she noticed Trixie walking up behind him.

The duo looked at the scene in confusion. After a few moments the purple mare narrowed her eyes at the unicorn. "Spike I want you to go inside and write to Princess Celestia, we need to make sure the Alicorn Amulet is safe."

Spike nodded as he ran back inside.

"It's been a while Twilight." The silver maned pony noted, all the while staring down her former adversary.

"What are you doing here Trixie?" The alicorn asked harshly. Although she had been taught to show kindness she just couldn't help herself. Twilight hoped that after their first encounter that the showmare would change, but she was proven wrong as Trixie came back and enslaved Ponyville and her friends.

Trixie glanced at the pony haughtily. "I'm tired of being an outcast, I want to apologize and make things right." She received an un-amused look. "What, I'm telling you the truth!"

It was hard for Twilight to believe, considering all of the things the mare had done in the past. Her big ego and selfishness were bad enough, but then she went crazy and enslaved Ponyville. If she hadn't stopped the evil unicorn there was no telling what she could of done. Again, she didn't really like to hold a grudge she just couldn't help it in this case.

"It's true, she's telling the truth." The half-Saiyan stated, hoping to help the unicorn's case.

The purple mare looked between the two and then sighed. "Gohan can I talk to you over here?" She led her friend far away from the azure pony. Once far enough away they could talk without anypony eavesdropping "Listen I know you mean well but you should be careful, Trixie could be tricking you. After her humiliation the first time she came here I let her leave, I thought if I gave her a second chance she would learn her lesson... but clearly she didn't."

The half-Saiyan nodded, he could relate to that story. "Believe me Twilight I know what it's like to have people refuse another chance at life, even after you show them mercy they still refuse it!" There were plenty of times when either he, his father, or his friends offered a villain a second chance, to leave and never harm anyone again. Unfortunately that never happened, and those who refused that chance were killed. After a few seconds of thought he took several deep breathes. "Don't worry I'm sure she just want's to make amends, if we give her a chance I'm sure everypony will see how nice she can be." He said as he glanced over to Trixie with a smile on his face.

Twilight was still a little unsure but she was willing to give it a shot for his sake. "Alright Gohan, so how do we convince everypony that Trixie is reformed?"

He didn't really have a plan besides just telling everypony, and that obviously wasn't much of an option. The unicorn's previous encounter with another pony ended with lots of screaming. There had to be some way though. Some kind of grand gesture to show the citizens of Ponyville that Trixie had changed for the better. "Maybe we could put on a performance. Trixie could save Ponyville from some danger, that would show everypomy that she isn't bad anymore." He suggested.

It sounded a little crazy, but Twilight couldn't really think of anything else. "That's actually a pretty good idea, but how are we going to put Ponyville in danger and make it look real?" They both thought about it for a moment, trying to think of the perfect plan. After a few minutes of thinking the alicorn got an idea, it was pretty crazy but it just might work. "Okay Gohan here's the plan..." She whispered the plan into her friend's ear.

* * *

Trixie watched as the alicorn and the Saiyan went their separate ways. She wasn't sure how their little chat went, but luckily her new friend was coming back, and she wanted some details. "So what did Twilight want?" She asked, hoping that her former rival came up with a plan to help. It always seemed like Twilight came up with great plans in these situations.

Gohan frowned. "She tried to come up with a plan to help you but couldn't." It wasn't a total lie, but for the plan to work he needed to be keep her out of the loop.

"Now what do I do, how can I show everypony that I'm nice?" The azure unicorn sighed as she hung her head, thinking she might as well give up. She started walking away when somepony landed in front of her. Trixie stared at the pony confused. Their entire body was covered in some sort of outfit, they were also wearing a hat and a cape. "Can I help you?"

"It is I the Mysterious Mare-do-well!" The pony shouted in a deep voice.

The townsponies come out of hiding, they hadn't seen the caped hero in a long time. Everypony started to relax at the sight of Mare-do-well, the hero must have come back to save Ponyville from Trixie. Yeah, that must have been it. They all smiled brightly at their hero.

"But I have not come here as a hero, instead I came to take over Ponyville!"

Everypony screamed and started running around in panic, why had their hero forsaken them?

The caped pony started laughing, making the unicorn in front of them back up. A few moments later the masked pony saw a mysterious creature walk forward. Said creature then dropped into a fighting stance.

"I won't let you take over Ponyville!" He shouted.

The caped pegasus merely laughed. "Just try and stop me!"

The young Saiyan charged at Mare-do-well with his fist raised, he threw a punch at the pony but he missed. The next thing he knew he was punched in the gut, sending him to the ground. He tried to get up but the villain kicked him away. The young warrior went skidding across the ground. He got to his feet and jumped into the air. A second later he flew down to attack Mare-do-well. Right as he was about to reach the pony they turned around and bucked him, and he went flying through the air. He eventually crash landed next to the azure mare.

"Gohan!" Trixie shouted as she ran over to him.

He managed to sit up but that last hit left him pretty injured. "She's too strong, you have to beat Mare-do-well Trixie."

"But I can't fight, I can barely keep a boulder above my head." She protested.

"You can do it, I know you can."

The unicorn hesitantly nodded and walked towards her foe.

"If it isn't the Great and Powerful Trixie. How is it being an outcast?"

That struck a nerve with Trixie. It was one thing that she was an outcast, but being taunted because of it made her angry. She ran forward and tackled Mare-do-well to the ground. A smirk came onto her face, it seemed she had successfully taken her foe down. "Not so tough now are you?"

Mare-do-well merely headbutted the unicorn sending her backwards. The villainous pegasus flew at Trixie and socked her in the cheek, forcing her to the ground. A chuckled escaped their mouth as they got on top of the unicorn and unleashed several punches. The masked pony laughed even harder as they continued to pummel the helpless mare with blows.

Eventually the unicorn harnessed her magic power and managed to ensnare her attacker within a magic net. She then flung the masked mare off of her. Once free Trixie got back on all fours, albeit with some effort. She could tell her face was full of bruises, and she even tasted blood in her mouth. Despite that she stood confident. This wouldn't have been the first fight she got into.

The pegasus once again took to the skies, ready for yet another assault. With great speed they charged at their foe. As soon as they were in range the pony threw a kick, and struck the unicorn in nose. Mare-do-well landed on the ground and quickly swept the hooves of the mare, making her fall to the ground. That was followed up with a kick to her gut, sending the mare rolling forward. "So much for 'great and powerful'." The masked pony mocked.

Trixie looked at her opponent with murderous rage. One could only be pushed so far. "That does it!" She yelled as she got on all fours. Seconds later her horn began to glow, and the aura became bigger as time went on. "Trixie is going to make you suffer!"

"And how are you planning on doing that, you're just a pathetic magician."

"Oh I'll show you a pathetic magician!" She yelled, only to realize she just insulted herself basically. The mare shook off her self insult and gathered all of her magical energy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a humongous boulder, and then an idea popped into her head. A smirk came onto her face as she successfully managed to lift the heavy rock. The silver maned pony held it over her head for a few moments before breaking it apart into smaller rock chunks.

Mare-do-well was actually impressed. They didn't think Trixie was capable of such magical feats. Their shock would only increase upon gazing at the plethora of smaller rocks Trixie had created for herself. Not a moment later the masked pony was attacked by a barrage of rocks, and they were coming so fast the pony wasn't able to dodge. The masked pony couldn't even fly to safety. They were helpless to defend themselves and thus took the full force of the mare's attack.

An evil laugh escaped Trixie's mouth as she marveled at her handy work. Once the last of the rocks were thrown the mare took a second to catch her breath. She could see that her attack left her foe dazed, and she knew this was her chance to finish it. With great speed she galloped over to her opponent, and as soon as she was close enough she turned around and bucked the masked pony.

The impact sent Mare-do-well flying through the air, and they landed harshly on the ground. The masked pegasus then flew up into the air, realizing the fight was over. "Curse you Trixie you have beaten me... for now, but I will have my revenge!" With that the pegasus flew off into the distance.

"Yeah that's right, nopony messes with Trixie and gets away with it!" The triumphant mare shouted to the heavens.

Just then everypony walked over to the victorious pony. Instead of being an angry mob they were all happy. The once evil showoff was now a hero. Trixie had saved them from a renegade hero, that was more than enough to prove that she had changed. "Hooray for Trixie, she saved us from evil!" A mare shouted.

Everypony began cheering for their new hero.

Gohan then walked over to his new friend. "Good job Trixie, I knew you could do it."

In response the mare smiled sheepishly. "If you hadn't encouraged me I wouldn't have attempted to fight Mare-do-well." She then gave her new friend a hug. "Thank you Gohan, I guess it took only one pony to believe me."

He smiled at her. "Just don't let this go to your head okay?"

Trixie nodded. "I already made that mistake once, and besides I'm trying to show ponies I'm a nice and kind unicorn."

Twilight walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you Trixie, you really proved yourself today. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's alright Twilight, I can understand why you were hesitant." The azure unicorn smiled. "Well if anypony needs me I'll be on the ground." She then fell onto the ground, her adrenaline from the battle just now wearing off.

* * *

After a quick rest in the library Trixie was ready to take her leave. Luckily for her she had learned quite a few healing spells, just in case something bad had happened to her while traveling alone. So after healing herself she went to the train station, and she was accompanied by her two new friends. There were more towns and ponies to apologize too, it was going to be quite a long journey. Yet she was excited, soon enough she would be forgiven by everypony in Equestria. "Well this is goodbye for now, I hope someday we can be friends Twilight." Trixie said as she boarded the train to Canterlot.

"I'd like that." Twilight stated as the the train left the station.

"Goodbye Trixie." Gohan yelled.

"Bye Gohan, thanks for everything!" She yelled back as the train left the station.

Their other friends then walked up to them, having a few questions. "Ah'm guessin' that Mare-do-well attackin' Ponyville wasn't real?" Applejack asked with a grin.

Both Twilight and Gohan smirked as the Mysterious Mare-do-well landed next to them, upon removing the mask it was revealed to be Rainbow Dash. "How was that, did it work?"

Twilight went over to see Rainbow Dash after they came up with the plan, she explained that Trixie saving Ponyville from a threat was a great idea. So Rainbow agreed to put on that Mare-do-well costume and pretend to take over Ponyville. It was not only a way to help the unicorn, but also test out her fighting skills on a real opponent.

"Everypony thanked Trixie for saving them, the plan was a success." The purple mare told her.

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "So Gohan failing to stop you was part of the plan?"

The three of them nodded. "I let myself lose so that I could encourage Trixie to fight, and then it was Rainbow Dash's turn to lose the fight."

"That was a good thing y'all did for her." The honest pony noted..

Twilight scratched the back of her head nervously. "At first I didn't want to help her out, but Gohan had faith in her so I agreed."

The Saiyan received smiles from his friends. "My father would have given her a second chance, and I knew I couldn't let him down. Besides, it was fun staging that fight." Gohan added as they all shared a laugh.

* * *

Well there you have it, Trixie seems to be on the path to friendship. I changed how they helped Trixie show her nice side, I feel like Twilight bringing a bear wasn't that good of an idea. Plus we saw another character make a comeback, and who doesn't like to see old characters come back from the dead so to speak. Besides that I just added more dialogue and put in scenes where the Mane 6 visited Gohan in the hospital. I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to R and R!

FutureShock


	11. The Shadowbolts

Chapter Eleven: The Shadowbolts

It was a bright and sunny day in Equestria, the 'saving the world' party happened just a few days ago. And as expected it was a blast! Pinkie Pie really outdid herself that time, and she really pulled out all the stops. The pink mare wanted the party to be bigger than anything done before in Equestria. She made sure to have lots of food and games. To her delight everypony loved her party, which shouldn't have surprised her but it did. In the back of her mind she worried that her 'saving the world' party would have failed, and then nopony would have gone to anymore of her parties and then with no ponies going to her parties she wouldn't have anymore friends, and without friends what would she would have been... but luckily for her the party was a success as always.

Rainbow Dash had taken it easy the past few days and thought that today would be a perfect day to continue her training. After the half-Saiyan finished reading his book he went with her to train. She and Gohan were at the usual training spot, and the cyan pony was currently doing some push-ups with her rock filled saddlebag on. Ever since the first day of their training Rainbow had been doing it everyday. She wanted nothing more than to improve herself and become faster and stronger, and she wasn't going to stop now. What if a villain showed up and they needed somepony to fight them? Gohan wasn't going to be around forever so Rainbow took it upon herself to train and perhaps take the young Saiyan's place one day.

Speaking of the Saiyan, he was in the middle of his own intense training. Since he was part Saiyan he became stronger after recovering from an intense battle, and that fight with Bojack really did a number on him. Right now he was a Super Saiyan and fighting against an invisible opponent, although it appeared that the young Saiyan was fighting nothing. Ever since the fight with the Galaxy Soldiers he was determined to train even harder. He didn't know if any more strong opponents would show up, but that didn't really matter to him. He just wanted to make sure that if that fateful day came he would be ready.

Occasionally Rainbow Dash would look over and catch a glimpse of his training, and she was _very _impressed by what she saw. Seeing his training sort of served as a reminder for her to train even harder. If she really wanted to improve then she would need to step it up to his level. Both she and her friend would train for hours before taking a break, which was their normal routine.

Fluttershy promised to make them some food to eat while on breaks... well at first she was just doing it for Gohan, but when Rainbow joined the shy pony figured why not cook for her too. So once she finished preparing a snack she would fly over and bring the duo the food. And after delivering the meal she would head back home to her cottage. As much as she wanted to stay and watch for a little she couldn't, she had plenty more mouths to feed after all.

After a few more hours of intense training the Super Saiyan decided now was a good time to stop. He powered down and then walked over to the cyan mare. "You're really improving Rainbow Dash, I can tell you've been working hard."

"Thanks... but it will be a while before I'm as good as you are." She knew that it would take a longer time then she said, but she didn't let it get her down. In fact it only severed to motivate her further. "Hey Gohan can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" He questioned.

"If you have the ability to go Super Saiyan Two, why did you only go Super Saiyan when we were attacked?" At the time she wasn't really curious but looking back she wondered why. In his Super Saiyan form he struggled against the space invaders, but as a Super Saiyan Two he dominated them. Maybe it was just her, but if she were going up against strong opponents she would have gone all out from the start.

"I didn't think I would have to and..." He paused before finishing. "I didn't want you guys to see me like that."

The rainbow maned pegasus looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He paused again, this time taking in a deep breath. "I told you what happens when I transform and how I become a ruthless warrior, it's not something that I wanted you guys to see. This place is different than where I'm from, and you're all very nice and kind. When I came here I had no idea that I could attract danger to this planet, I thought that being a Super Saiyan would be enough but it wasn't." He let out a small sigh. "It was also because of Fluttershy, she doesn't like it when I fight or get hurt... she thinks I'm the nicest person she ever met. I didn't want her to see me unleash my hidden power, the person I become is different than the person she sees me as."

That answer was something she didn't expect, but she quickly understood why he didn't transform. "I didn't know." She replied in a nervous voice.

"It's all right." He then cocked his head to the right, sensing two powers approaching them.

"What is it?" The mare questioned. Her answer came in the form of two former acquaintances. "Gilda? Lightning Dust?" She couldn't believe it, she didn't think she would ever see either of them again, much less at the same time. Her confusion was quickly replaced by anger. Rainbow could clearly recall her last interaction with the two of them, and neither interaction ended well.

_'Whoever these two are Rainbow sure doesn't seem to like them.'_ The Saiyan mused to himself.

"It's been a long time Dash." Gilda smirked.

"Surprised to see us?" Lightning Dust asked.

They appeared to know his friend, but the half-Saiyan needed to be sure. If they were friends than he figured he should get to know them. "Do you know these girls Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah... Gilda was my former friend from junior speedsters camp. She came here to Ponyville a while back, but I soon realized she was a big jerk." She received a scoff from the griffon. "Lightning Dust was a friend I met at the Wonderbolts Academy, she was reckless and nearly killed my friends with a tornado. She was kicked out for her actions."

The two former friends of the mare looked over at the strange creature. After looking him over for a few moments they couldn't help but giggle. "So this is your new friend Rainbow Dash?" Gilda chuckled.

"Yeah this is Gohan, and he is a much better friend than you two!" The cyan pegasus yelled.

The griffon looked over the Saiyan and then laughed. "Of course you would be friends with another flightless creature."

"Hey he is not flightless! What are you two doing here anyway?!" Rainbow asked, trying her hardest to suppress the urge to fight her former friends.

The teal pegasus walked up to her former partner at the academy. "We came here to invite you to our new group." She told the mare.

Rainbow stared at her puzzled. "What new group?"

"Gilda and I formed a new team, one that will be superior to the Wonderbolts!" Lightning Dust exclaimed.

"It's called the Shadowbolts." The griffon added with a smirk.

* * *

_It had been several weeks after Lightning Dust had been kicked out of the Wonderbolts Academy, and she was still angry about that whole situation. Why did she have to get kicked out? Sure she was ambitious, but Lightning didn't think that was a big deal. Perhaps using a tornado to clear the clouds was a bit reckless, at least nopony got hurt by it... okay, some ponies almost got hurt but they didn't. Her life long dream of becoming a Wonderbolt was ruined, and now she had nothing. _

_She was currently letting off some steam by flying around Equestria. "I still can't believe they kicked me out, it's all Rainbow Dash's fault! If I ever find her I'm gonna..."_

_"Excuse me?" _

_The pegasus stopped and turned around to see a griffon floating near her. _

_"But did you just say Rainbow Dash?"_

_Lightning Dust nodded. "Do you know her?"_

_"Yeah, she was my friend from back in the day... until her stupid friends took her away from me!" The griffon yelled to the sky. She was still a little upset that she lost her friend, even if she didn't show it to anypony. If only that stupid Pinkie Pie hadn't gotten in the way, if it wasn't for that party none of that would have happened._

_"So... you're angry with her too?" She received a nod. "What's your name?"_

_"Gilda," She held out her claw. "and yours?"  
_

_The teal pony wrapped her hoof around the griffon's claw. "I'm Lightning Dust."_

_"So how do you know Rainbow Dash?" Gilda asked. _

_That question made the mare angry, she didn't want to think about her or the academy. "She and I were in the Wonderbolts academy together, we were partners and dominated the other students. After I used a tornado to clear the clouds she told on me. Rainbow got to stay while I got kicked out." She explained with bitterness in her voice._

_Gilda could sympathize with Lightning Dust, that seemed really unfair. Why did she have to get kicked out, if anything the pegasus should have been praised for her actions. "And now you want revenge on her?"_

_Lightning Dust paused, that was a good question. Yes, she was angry at Rainbow Dash for getting her kicked out, but she was also just angry for getting kicked out in the first place. "I don't know, maybe I'm still mad at her."_

_The griffon raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?"_

_"Perhaps it was kind of my fault for creating a tornado, but that didn't mean they had to kick me out!" She defended. _

_It was then that an idea came into Gilda's head. "So you're mad at the Wonderbolts?" She received a nod. "Maybe we should form our own team, one that can be better than the Wonderbolts!" She exclaimed._

_"You and I should form a team?"  
_

_Gilda face-clawed. "Duh, it only makes sense for us to make a team." It was a simple plan, the two of them make the team and then find somepony else to join. There should have been no confusion about that._

_The only thing Lightning did was laugh. "Okay, you can fly but there's no way you can be faster than a Wonderbolt." She stated._

_"I'm faster than anyone in Equestria!"_

_"Prove it!" Lightning Dust challenged._

_Without saying a word the two began flying through the air, both flying a very fast speeds. The griffon and pony soared through the skies with incredible speed, neither one seemed to be faster than the other. They looped around clouds, cliffs, and whatever else was in their flight paths. Even after flying at maximum speed the two were pretty much even. The inclusion of more obstacles didn't help settle who was faster either. After several minutes of flying they stopped. _

_"It seems you're pretty fast." The orange maned pegasus admired._

_"So are you."_

_"I guess we would make a good team after all." Lightning noted._

_Gilda smirked. "You accept my offer?"_

_"Yes I do, and together we will be the fastest group of flyers in Equestria!" The two laughed and then flew off into the distance. The only thing left to do now was work a few more things out. Once they had everything done then they would show everypony who was the fastest!  
_

* * *

"After that we realized that we would need another member, and decided to ask you to join." Gilda explained.

This was still a little confusing to Rainbow Dash, why would they want her on their team? It sounded like they still hated her. While she couldn't really blame them for that she was still curious. "But why me? I didn't think you girls liked me anymore."

They both looked towards each other and then smirked. "We also decided that it would be good to put the past behind us, if we want to be a team then we have to work together." The mare explained.

Gohan had been listening intently to their tale, wondering what they were planning. He was more than willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, but he was unsure of their true intentions, due to what his friend had said.

"So how did you come up with the name anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We needed something that sounded cool and tough, and after several hours we came up with Shadowbolts." The teal pony explained.

_'Why does that name sound familiar?' _The rainbow maned pegasus thought to herself.

"What do you say, are you in?" Gilda questioned.

Rainbow looked back and forth between them, it still seemed odd to her. "And what makes you think I'll join you, especially after what you guys did to me and my friends!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said about your friends. I'm sure they aren't as bad as I thought... even... P-pinkie Pie." Gilda apologized, nearly retching at the mention of Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow was shocked. She never thought her former friend would ever apologize. "You apologize?"

The griffon nodded.

Lightning Dust walked up to her former partner. "I'm also sorry, it was wrong of me to use a tornado to clear away the clouds. I could have hurt your friends and I didn't want that to happen." She explained.

The half-Saiyan then spoke up. "But I thought that you were angry with Rainbow Dash for getting you kicked out of the academy?" He asked.

Lightning and Gilda started laughing. "After we formed the group we realized that we needed another member, and when we decided to ask Rainbow Dash we thought she would still be angry with us. Then we realized that she had a good reason to be mad at us, so we decided to bury the hatchet with her and apologize." The teal mare explained.

The cyan pegasus scratched the back of her head. "I don't know..."

"Come on Dash, we need you on our team. The Shadowbolts could be even better than the Wonderbolts, all we need is a chance to show them what we've got!" Gilda exclaimed, hoping to sway her friend into joining.

This was quite the conflict for Rainbow Dash. On the one hoof maybe this new team could be successful, and maybe someday they could beat the Wonderbolts. Nut on the other hoof she did have a chance to be on the Wonderbolts, the same team she's been trying to join for years. Could she really throw her dreams away for the sake of joining a team with her friends?

Realizing she might need time to think Gilda reached into Lightning's saddle bag and took out a map. "Take this, it has the location of our training ground on it. Come find us when you make a decision." She handed her former friend the map. With that the Shadowbolts took off with high speeds.

Now that she was alone Rainbow could have a chance to think, she still didn't know what to do. She figured she would ask her friend for his input, he seemed like he would know what to do. "What should I do Gohan? I'm having a hard time trusting them, especially after all they did... but maybe we could be an unstoppable team."

"I think you should give them a chance." He said with confidence.

She raised an eyebrow. "I feel like I should give them another chance, but what if it doesn't work out and I can never join the Wonderbolts?!" That was her biggest fear, not being able to become a Wonderbolt. It was her life long dream to join them, and she came closer with each day. There was a chance she could make it, but what if she didn't become one. Maybe this invitation to the Shadowbolts was fate, and perhaps she should make amends with her former friends.

It seemed that this decision was going to be difficult, so the half-Saiyan needed to help her see the situation clearly. "What's more important, your dream or making amends with former friends?"

That hit Rainbow like the back of an alien pirate's hand. He made a great point. If she chose her dream, that would only make her seem selfish. Yet at the same time there was a reason she wasn't friends with either of them anymore. After a little more contemplation she made a decision. "I know what my answer is, thanks Gohan."

"No problem." He smiled.

"I should get going, do you want to come with me?"

He gave her a nod and the two took off.

* * *

Gilda and Lightning Dust had resumed their training. Even if Rainbow didn't join they were still determined to be the fastest flyers in Equestria. Not a moment later they saw their former friend and her new friend heading their way. "Looks like he can fly after all." The teal pony noted.

The pegasus and the Saiyan landed right in front of the two ladies.

"So Rainbow Dash... do you have an answer?" Gilda asked hesitantly.

The rainbow maned pony sighed. "When you first asked me to join I thought it was a joke, but then you apologized to me for what you did... and maybe I owe you girls one too." She received shocked looks. "Gilda, you were a jerk and told me my friends were lame, but I think it was because you never really had friends besides me." The mare saw the griffon glance around nervously, most likely because she didn't want to admit that Rainbow was right. "Lightning Dust, you nearly killed my friends, but it was just because you wanted to be a Wonderbolt so badly. Anypony could have done what you did, and I'm sorry that you got kicked out."

She nodded, signaling that she accepted her apology. "What's your answer?" The teal pegasus questioned.

"...I'll join you."

Both of their faces lit up.

"I want to make amends with you and become friends, and this team is a great place to start." She quickly found herself being hugged by her new teammates. The mare merely smiled as she returned the embrace.

Gohan smiled, he was happy that Rainbow Dash decided to join them. He thought it would be good for her to apologize and help her friends. And who knows maybe this team would be a great one.

"So what do we do first?" The rainbow maned mare asked.

"First I think we need a uniform, all the best teams have one." Gilda explained, receiving nods of agreement. "So... does anypony know somepony who can make us uniforms?"

Luckily for her two teammates Rainbow knew just the pony. "My friend Rarity can make us some uniforms, she's great with fabric."

"Awesome, but we'll also need a trainer." The teal pony said.

A smile came upon Rainbow's face, she knew the perfect guy for the job. "Gohan will be our trainer." She received very skeptical looks. "He's training me and I'm improving with each day, and I think with his help we can be an unstoppable team!"

"Well, alright then." The griffon said, not really having any other ideas.

"I'll do it, only if you make amends to Rainbow's friends."

Both Gilda and Lightning gulped.

"I think it would be great if you all could make up and become friends." He thought it was a good idea, it was sort of like what happened with Trixie the other day. He told Twilight to give her another chance and now they can become friends. So why not have the Shadowbolts do the same thing.

Neither of them thought about Rainbow's friends, but as long as they were making amends they might as well apologize to the others as well. This new team was pretty much a fresh start, and they might as well start with everypony they had wronged. "Alright... we'll do it." They said in unison

Rainbow Dash and the young Saiyan cheered, there was hope for this rookie team yet. The four of them took off for Ponyville and made it there in no time, thanks to their collective speed. The group then headed for the library, home to one Twilight Sparkle. Once at the library the Saiyan knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the purple alicorn answered the door. "Hello Rainbow Dash and Gohan, what brings you here?"

"Can you bring the rest of our friends here, we need to have a talk." The cyan pony stated.

Twilight caught sight of Gilda and Lightning Dust, she nodded as they entered the library. The purple alicorn left the house in order to gather her friends. A few minutes later she walked through the door with her friends in tow.

Everypony was confused by why they were called to the library. Once they caught sight of Gilda and Lightning Dust they gasped, it had been a while since they have seen those two. Fluttershy hid behind Twilight while Pinkie was glaring at Gilda. "What is she doing here?!" The party pony asked as she pointed at the griffon.

"Listen girls, there's something I have to tell you." Rainbow noticed them exchange confused glances before settling their gazes upon her. "Gilda and Lightning Dust want to apologize for what they did to you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what I said about you girls, and I'm sorry that I yelled at you Fluttershy." Gilda walked up to the shy pony, and held out her claw in apology.

Fluttershy hesitated but when she looked at Gilda she knew it was for real, the eyes of the griffon were apologetic and not deceitful. "Um... t-that's okay G-Gilda."

Gilda then turned towards the pink mare. "And I'm sorry I insulted you Pinkie." Her apology to the pony was a bit more forced. She still found the mare extremely annoying, but she had to suck it up and apologize. _'Whatever it takes to form this team!' _She told herself.

Pinkie relaxed her glare, if Fluttershy could forgive her than so could she. "Aw that's okay Gilda, we can all be a grumpy pants sometimes." She smiled brightly.

The griffon chuckled weakly, it would take time to get used to Pinkie.

Lightning Dust cleared her throat. "I'm also sorry that I nearly killed you all with a tornado, it was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me."

"I think we can put the past behind us." Twilight said as a smile came upon her face. The whole thing with Trixie the other day taught them all a lesson, it's good to give somepony a second chance.

"Thanks girls, I know it must have been hard for you to forgive my teammates." The cyan mare said.

"Teammates?!" They all shouted in unison.

The Shadowbolts nodded. "Yep, Gilda and Lightning Dust formed a team called the Shadowbolts. They invited me to join and apologized for what they did in the past. Gohan said he would be our trainer but only if they apologized to you girls."

"I figured that it would be great for you all to get along, especially if the three of them are forming a team." The half-Saiyan explained.

Everypony smiled brightly in response. That was a nice thing of him to do, and at this point they shouldn't have expected any less from him.

"Oh and we're gonna need some uniforms if you wanted to help us out with that Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

Rarity smiled brightly. "Of course dear, oh I have just the thing for you to wear."

As soon as they got their uniforms the Shadowbolts would be complete. And it would only be a matter of time before all of Equestria knew their name!

* * *

Well guys that was the revised chapter, and it differed from the original. In the original chapter Rainbow Dash turned down the offer and Gilda and Lightning Dust tried to kill her. I didn't really like the chapter, I felt it was rushed and pointless if I have the Shadowbolts come and go just like that. By having her join it shows that Rainbow would give up her dreams for her friends, and it also means that the Shadowbolts will possibly return for another chapter(or at least be mentioned). That's all for now so be sure to R and R!

FutureShock


	12. Nightmare Night

Hello everyone and welcome to another new chapter of Gohan and the Mane 6, and this isn't a revised chapter... yep, a brand new never before seen chapter! In the last chapter Rainbow Dash joined her two former friends in the Shadowbolts, it took some convincing but she ended up joining the team. With that out of the way sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Nightmare Night

Today was a special day for ponies, as Nightmare Night was tonight. It was a night for fun, candy, or pranks. Some ponies chose to wear a costume on this night, and there were always fun games to play. Stories were told and legends passed down, all in all it was a very fun night for most. There was one however who didn't like Nightmare Night, and that pony was Fluttershy. The whole idea of the holiday scared her to death, and each year she locked herself in her cottage. There was no way she would go outside on Nightmare Night!

A few days prior Gohan was told about this holiday by Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, and each of them gave a different idea of what the night was about. Twilight told him about Luna vising the citizens of Ponyville, Pinkie told of wearing a costume and getting candy... lots and lots of candy! While Rainbow Dash told him about pulling pranks and scaring the easily scared. Nightmare Night was a lot like Halloween back on earth, although he never really celebrated it... or any other holiday for that matter. He thought that it would be good to join in on the festivities, so he asked Rarity to help make a costume to wear. It wasn't easy but she was able to finish it in time for Nightmare Night.

Inside the cottage Gohan finished putting his costume on. He was wearing brown shoes, matching purple pants and shirt, matching blue wristbands and belt, and a white cape with shoulder guards. The young Saiyan chose to wear this in order to honor his teacher and friend Piccolo, he thought it was a good costume. As he exited his room he noticed how dark it was inside, so he created an energy ball to light his way. '_I wonder why Fluttershy turned off the lights?'_

The half-Saiyan walked around before hearing what sounded like somepony shaking, he went to the source and found the shy mare hiding behind her couch. "Fluttershy?" He called out, making her jump in surprise. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh well I u-uh..."

At first glance he could tell she was scared, his guess was because it was Nightmare Night. Sure the idea seemed scary, but he didn't think that it would be enough to scare her. "Are you scared of Nightmare Night?" He received a weak nod. "It's okay Fluttershy, there's nothing to be scared of."

It was easy for him to say since he was a super powered warrior. "You don't know what kind of scary things could happen tonight." There was nothing about Nightmare Night that she did like, which wasn't surprising considering her personality. Even her friends couldn't convince her to join the fun. They always tried but she wouldn't budge.

"Aw come on Fluttershy, it'll be fun." He could see that she was still hesitant. "If you come with me I promise nothing bad will happen." He held his hand out for her to grab.

She looked at him and his face was trusting, and if anything did happen he would be there to look out for her. So she hesitantly extended her hoof it was grabbed by the young Saiyan. "O-okay Gohan, I trust you." She said meekly as her friend lead her to the front door, he opened it and the two stepped outside.

As the door closed behind them Fluttershy nearly jumped. The shy mare took several quick glances around the area, making sure that the coast was clear. Once she got visual conformation she sighed in relief. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it was going to be. The two of them then set out on their journey. As they walked the pegasus found a small smile creep onto her face, this wasn't so bad.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Pinkie Pie shouted, unintentionally scaring her shy friend. The pink pony ran up to the young Saiyan. This year for Nightmare Night she dressed up as a pirate.

"Hey Pinkie Pie." The Saiyan greeted.

"Hiya Gohan, nice costume. Hey where did Fluttershy go?" She looked around and saw that the yellow pony was hiding behind her other friend. "What are you doing hiding behind his leg?"

She answered very quietly and Pinkie couldn't quite hear her.

The only one who heard that was the Saiyan. "I think you scared her by yelling her name. She's also pretty scared of Nightmare Night." He answered making the pink pony laugh.

"Well duh, everypony knows that. I was wondering why she isn't inside her house."

"I convinced her to join in on the holiday fun." Gohan explained.

In response the party pony gasped loudly before jumping up and down excitedly. "That's great I can't believe that somepony was able to convince Fluttershy to leave her house since nopony has ever been able to do that and she always misses out on the fun and especially the candy!" She continued bouncing for a few moments before finally settling down. "Oooh, can I come with you guys, it'll be more fun in a group?"

"Of course, the more the merrier." He told the pony.

"Woo-hoo, yes!" The mare exclaimed.

* * *

The three of them were now walking through the streets of Ponyville, taking their time to enjoy the cool autumn night. And they weren't the only ones in town dressed up, everypony was wearing some sort of costume. It took a little time but Fluttershy was able to keep going forward. It still seemed pretty scary but it also made her a little happy, she enjoyed seeing all the fillies dressed up and enjoying candy.

The pink pony looked over to her smiling friend. "See it's not so bad Fluttershy."

"I g-guess it isn't so bad." She actually seemed to calm down a bit, her fear of Nightmare Night didn't seem to be present as much. The problem was that the shy mare had only really looked at the scary side and not the fun side.

They kept walking before Pinkie Pie noticed Twilight was giving out some candy. "Ooh let's go get candy!" She shouted and proceeded to bounce towards library, making her two friends chuckle as they followed behind her. The pink maned pony banged her head against the door, not really concerned about suffering any head injuries.

A few moments later Twilight opened the door, revealing that she was once again dressed as Starswirl the Bearded. "Hi Pinkie Pie." She greeted before sighing. The mare noticed Pinkie standing there excitedly with a big smile on her face. Something told the purple pony that she would need more candy. "...Alright, you can have some candy."

"Yay thanks Twilight." Pinkie scooped a good amount of the candy into her bag, and bounced away.

"Happy Nightmare Night Twilight." Gohan greeted as both he and the yellow pegasus walked up to her.

"Good evening Gohan, happy Nightmare Night to you too." Twilight looked over to the pegasus with shock, having not expected to see her at all tonight. She expected her to stay inside her house again. "Fluttershy what are you doing outside? I thought you were scared of Nightmare Night?"

"Oh I'm still kind of afraid... but Gohan convinced me to leave my house and join in the festivities."

That made the purple alicorn smile, she always felt bad for Fluttershy that she never got to experience the fun of Nightmare Night. Even if you were too old to go door to door for candy the holiday was still enjoyable. Now all of her friends would be out enjoying the fun. "How about some candy?" She used her magic to lift the candy bowl up.

Each of her friends grabbed a piece of candy and ate it, their mouths watered as they savored the taste of the candy. Each of them smiled as they finished their respective piece of candy.

"Hey Twilight you should join us, it'll be fun!" Pinkie shouted.

The purple pony giggled in response. "Sure why not." She closed her door and the four of them went off. As they were walking they noticed Applejack putting apples into a water filled bucket, she was most likely setting up some apple bobbing.

Pinkie Pie ran over to go try and get some apples, she was just so excited to do some apple bobbing.

The other three continued walking forward until a lightning bolt struck the ground, scaring the shy mare. The young Saiyan glanced up towards the sky and noticed Rainbow Dash in a karate uniform. "Hi Rainbow." He greeted before frowning. By the looks of it she found enjoyment out of scaring one of her friends.

Fluttershy peeked out from hiding but was still shaking from fear.

It was normal for Rainbow to pull pranks on this night, but it wasn't very helpful to pull _that prank _on the shy mare... especially since she was scared enough as it was. "Did you have to do that when Fluttershy was around? She's already afraid of Nightmare Night, she didn't need to be scared like that!" Twilight scolded.

The loyal mare didn't really have a problem with what she just did. "Hey I always pull pranks on Nightmare Night, it's not my fault that some ponies get scared easily." The rainbow maned pony defended, making her egghead friend grumble.

"I think you should apologize Rainbow, for Fluttershy's sake." Gohan told her.

Rainbow Dash didn't think she had to apologize, pranks and scares were all part of Nightmare Night. However it didn't seem like her friends would let her leave without apologizing, so she crossed her forehooves and sighed. "Sorry I sacred you Fluttershy."

The shy pony walked out of hiding. "T-thats okay R-rainbow Dash."

With that out of the way Rainbow flew off into the distance, ready to return to scaring and pranking.

"How about we go bob for some apples?" Twilight suggested, receiving nods from her two friends.

They walked over to where the honest pony was located, seeing as how she was in charge of the apple bobbing. Applejack was dressed up as a vampire pony. When she saw her friends approach she smiled. "Well ah never thought ah'd see the day, Fluttershy out here on Nightmare Night."

"I convinced her to join in on the fun." The Saiyan told her.

"Well that was mighty nice of ya Gohan." The honest mare told him. "Here Fluttershy, why don't you go first." She gestured to the basket.

"O-okay." She slowly walked towards the basket. As soon as she reached said basket she peered into it, noticing that it was mostly water, save for a few apples. The shy pony then turned towards her friends.

"Go on Fluttershy." Twilight encouraged.

The pegasus gulped before sticking her head into the basket. She had heard of the concept of apple bobbing before, so she knew what to do. As soon as she spotted the right apple she quickly opened her mouth. Her teeth bit into the fruit and once it was secure in her mouth she instantly pulled her head out of the water. Once she emerged from the water she spit the apple onto the ground, she then looked over and saw her friends cheering. "I did it!" The pegasus cheered softly.

"Great job Fluttershy." The young warrior congratulated.

"Now yer gettin' into the spirit of it." The earth pony stated.

A small smile appeared on the pink maned pony's face, this wasn't bad after all. So far tonight she saw everypony in costumes, ate some candy, and then bobbed for apples. Sure, she did get scared, but one little scare wasn't going to ruin her mood. Her smile grew bigger, she finally learned to enjoy a 'scary' holiday. At this point there was nothing that could go wrong.

* * *

Somewhere Deep underground a demon was sitting in a chair, his hand rested upon his chin as he stared intently at the wall. He was in deep thought and was thinking about his next move. Not too long ago his minion came crawling to him, he failed in his mission to guard the Alicorn Amulet. The satyr claimed that he was beaten by a Super Saiyan. The demon had never heard of such a thing before. '_Hm, what to do?' _He thought to himself as he got up and paced around the cave.

He needed to get that Alicorn Amulet back, he couldn't accept the fact that it was stolen twice! The first time was by some traveling merchant pony, and all because his fool of a guard was no where in sight. Once again the amulet was taken by ponies, how humiliating for the amulet to be stolen by ponies twice. Not to mention some other strange creature! It angered him like nothing else has.

"Curse those ponies!" He shouted to no one. This time he would have to take matters into his own hands, no more relying on idiot henchmen to do important tasks. A smirk came on his face as he flew through his cave. He wasn't exactly sure where to find the thieves who took the Amulet but that wouldn't stop him from trying. His strength was superior to any creature in Equestria, surely he could beat a Saiyan.

* * *

The night continued on as everypony was enjoying the festivities. Princess Luna was due to arrive soon, and the ponies made sure to give her an offering of candy. Even if Nightmare Moon was a thing of the past the ponies still liked the tradition of offering up candy.

Fluttershy had fully calmed down and was even enjoying herself. Luckily she had the help of her friends to show her that Nightmare Night wasn't anything to be scared of. She and Gohan were standing by the apple bobbing bucket, they were enjoying some candy while watching the young fillies play. "See Fluttershy, I told you Nightmare Night would be fun." The half-Saiyan said. Sure he was new to the holiday but the thought of it intrigued him, it was rare for his family to celebrate holidays. Especially a scary one such as this.

"I s-suppose it isn't so bad. Thanks for helping me with my fear." She smiled, making her friend smile in return.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing by and happened to notice the duo, she also noticed the smile on her shy friend's face. "Well it looks like you're enjoying yourself." She observed.

"Oh yes, Gohan's been a great help." The shy pegasus smiled.

The half-Saiyan rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "It's nothing really, I just didn't want her to miss out on all the fun."

"See isn't Nightmare Night super duper fun?!" The pink maned pony's smile grew even bigger, to the point were it nearly took up her whole face. She continued to smile until she saw somepony handing out candy. "Ooh candy, I want some!" She happily bounced in that direction.

Both the Saiyan and the pony shared a laugh and continued eating their candy.

As the two ate their candy a certain zebra walked up to them. "If the rumors are true, than you are the one they call Gohan, aren't you?"

The others had told him about Zecora and how she speaks in rhymes. He was amazed that she was able to just speak in rhymes, personally the Saiyan would find it hard to do so. "That's correct, you must be Zecora." He bowed to her and she returned it.

"I hear you have powers most great, perhaps you could show me if it isn't too late?" The zebra asked.

He didn't know what she meant by 'too late' but agreed none the less. After all, it was a special night, so why not give everypony a show. He walked forward and then stopped, his fists clenched as he began shouting. The nearby ponies gathered around to see what was going on. What happened was a sight for all to see, he was being engulfed by a giant white flame. The size increased with the level of his shouting.

"Amazing." Zecora muttered. She was a little too stunned to rhyme.

As he kept powering up a high force wind was sent out, several ponies were being pushed back by it. Next came the rumbling, making anypony who wasn't already on the ground fall over. This continued for a few moments before he put his hands on his forehead facing outward. A bright ball of energy began to form in his palms, it was expanding with every second. Sparks shot out of the forming ki blast as well. "Masenko... HA!" The ball turned into a huge beam which shot into space, electricity also flowed through the beam as it traveled through the air. Eventually the beam disappeared and his aura faded.

Everypony started cheering at the show they just watched, it was quite the sight to behold. There were already a few ponies who had seen him fire off an energy beam, but some of them hadn't seen that. It was especially great now because his Masenko lit up the night sky.

Zecora was in shock, she heard rumors but didn't think they were true. She walked up to the young Saiyan. "That was truly a sight to behold, clearly better than what I was told."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Uh... thanks."

"Well I have some matters to attend to, Gohan it was a pleasure to meet you." She waved goodbye to him.

He returned the wave and then he sensed something coming towards Ponyville.

Fluttershy could tell something was wrong and decided to ask him. "What is it Gohan?"

"I... sense something coming." Whatever was coming was strong, not quite as strong as he was but still strong. It also seemed familiar somehow.

* * *

The demon was now flying over the Bad Lands, he was beginning his search for the Saiyan. The problem was that he had no idea where to look, there was no telling where the Saiyan could be hiding. He thought about it for a few minutes before noticing a beam of light traveling into the sky. _'Could that be the Saiyan?' _He thought to himself before grinning. _'Nopony I've heard of can shoot beams like that!' _A demonic aura surrounded his body as he flew towards the source.

His speed increased as he soared through the air at high speeds. With his power there was no way he could lose, this Saiyan couldn't be as strong as he was. As he neared the source he prepared to attack. Then he caught sight of the Saiyan, why he was in Ponyville was a mystery... but it didn't matter. A fireball shot out of the demon's hands, and it was meant to draw the Saiyan out of hiding. To his surprise it was deflected by a humanoid creature, which could only be the saiyan. "So you must be the Saiyan?" He asked in a deep voice.

Gohan flew up towards the demon. "Yeah, but how did you know I was Saiyan?"

"You're certainly not a pony, and my henchmen told me you walked on only two legs."

Everypony had stopped what they were doing and glanced up at the two. They had no idea where that scary looking creature came from, or why it was attacking them. Their best guess was that this was some sort of Nightmare Night surprise.

That clicked in the Saiyan's mind, this demon was somehow related to the other demon he fought a while back. "I thought I felt something familiar, you're just like that demon who was guarding the Alicorn Amulet."

This demon started laughing manically. "You must be referring to my idiot henchmen, and the Alicorn Amulet belongs to me!" He charged at the Saiyan and punched him in the face, launching him straight into the ground.

As he crashed into the ground several ponies ran towards him. "Are you alright Gohan?" Twilight asked.

He didn't answer her question, he was too focused on the ensuing battle. He didn't know that his foe was hiding his real power level, or that it was larger than he expected. Gohan quickly got to his feet and began powering up. With his aura flaring he flew towards the demon and kicked him in the gut, he then brought his elbow down on the monster's back. He looked down but didn't see his enemy, but he was able to sense the demon coming from behind.

Right before the demon could attack his foe had vanished. "Where did he go?!" Just then an energy blast hit his back, he turned around and saw his foe in the distance. A huge ball of fire charged up in his hands, but instead of throwing it the demon vanished and reappeared behind the Saiyan. The ball made impact with his opponent's back. He smirked as a huge cloud of smoke appeared. "Too easy." Just a few seconds later a fist hit his jaw, making his head reel backwards from the impact.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me."

Slowly and painfully his head reset itself, a look of shock came onto his face... the fireball had no effect at all. _'Damnit! I put all I had into that attack! How could a mere child be so strong?!' _His thoughts were interrupted by a knee to his gut, making him lose his breath. His ribs were definitely broken by now. That was followed up by an axe-handle strike to his back. The monster crashed into the ground, landing right outside of Ponyville.

"Oooh!" Several ponies muttered, having never seen such a fight before. While they couldn't see everything that was happening they could catch occasional glimpses, and they liked what they saw.

Now the demon was both angry and in a lot pain. It just didn't make sense that he could be losing, no one could be strong enough to fight him.

Gohan descend down to the ground as he watched his opponent struggling to get to their feet. "You can't continue this fight, so why don't you give up before I have to really hurt you." His aura flared as he walked towards his foe.

_'No, I can't be beaten! There has to be some way to beat him!' _Any physical assaults seemed futile, and his fireballs didn't work either. A smirk came onto his face as his own aura flared. His claws extended as each finger started glowing, a few seconds later he swung his open claw. A bunch if tiny energy spheres were sent out, and each one hit his foe dead on. He then disappeared and reappeared behind the Saiyan and started slashing his claws. No one was tough enough to survive being clawed to death. When the smoke vanished there was no sign of the Saiyan, no shredded limbs or blood anywhere. The demon searched around but saw nothing. "I know you're out there Saiyan, stop hiding and fight me!"

"I'm right here!" Gohan appeared out of nowhere and elbowed the back of his foe's head, making him to fall to the ground. He picked up the demon and spun around, after several spins he let go and sent the monster flying into the air.

As he was flying upwards he stopped himself from going into space. "Curse that Saiyan!"

"It's Gohan." He moved to right behind his foe, startling him in the process. "My name is Gohan, and it's over. There's no way you can beat me!" He wasn't even coming close to using his full power, and he could tell that his opponent was giving it his all.

There was one last thing the monster could try, it was the only shot he had left. Once again his aura flared as a smirk came across his face. "Maybe I can't defeat you... but then again, perhaps I just wasn't trying hard enough!" He let out a shout as his whole body was engulfed in a giant red orb of energy. The ball kept growing until eventually expanding outward.

Everpony looked on with awe as they watched the Saiyan being engulfed by the blast, creating a huge explosion of fire and light. Huge gusts of winds blew out a few seconds after, nearly knocking everypony off their hooves. Although they weren't sure what exactly happened, it was still amazing to see. There was one pony who wasn't as awestruck though. "Gohan?!" Fluttershy was scared that her friend was caught in that blast.

Twilight and Pinkie Pie came over to her, they were also a little worried. They each placed a comforting hoof onto their friend. "LOOK!" Pinkie shouted, all the while pointing towards the sky.

The young Saiyan was flying towards his friends, he had survived the demon's attack. His cape had been destroyed, and there were a few cuts on his body, but other than that he was fine. The young Saiyan landed on the ground and his friends approached him. "Hey guys."

"Oh, you're not hurt are you?" Fluttershy asked.

The half-Saiyan laughed. "Nah I'm fine, that blast wasn't enough to take me out." Unfortunately the demon had taken himself out in the process, that was his plan. Convert his life into energy and blow himself up. _'It's a shame it had to end that way, but I guess not every villain can reform.'_

Twilight just started giggling. "Well this was one crazy Nightmare Night." She noted, receiving nods of agreement from her friends. "Gohan got attacked by a demon, and best of all Fluttershy came over her fear of Nightmare Night."

"So you're not scared anymore?" The Saiyan asked.

The shy mare nodded. "You were right all along, there's nothing to be scared of."

Just then Rainbow Dash snuck up behind the pegasus. "BOO!" She yelled, causing the shy pony to scream and hide in fear.

They all shared a laugh as Princess Luna flew down towards them. She noticed that the Saiyan had some cuts on his body, he also looked like he had just been burnt. "What did I miss?"

* * *

There you have it ponies, this was quite the chapter. You're probably wondering about the demons, I just wanted there to be somewhat powerful enemies in Equestria. You never know what kind of creatures can live in Equestria. I know this Halloween themed chapter is late but I did write this back in October... so happy late Halloween.

FutureShock


	13. A Familiar Foe

Chapter Thirteen: A Familiar Foe

The day started off as it normally did. Gohan had just woken up not too long ago, feeling well rested. As usual the yellow pegasus had gotten up earlier to make some breakfast for the both of them. While she was doing that Gohan was training outside, although he had just woken up he still wanted to train. And just because it was early in the morning didn't mean he would take it easy. The young Saiyan had done one hundred push-ups, sit-ups, vertical push-ups. After doing that he began going through his katas.

"Gohan, breakfast is ready!" She yelled softly as he stopped his training.

"Coming." He ran inside and headed for the dining table, on it was eggs, toast, and juice. The two sat down and began eating the food, and it was as delicious as always. The half-Saiyan thanked her and she said it was no problem. He was also thankful that she always made extra for him. In no time at all he scarfed down the eggs and toast, much faster than anypony could eat. His quick pace wasn't an issue for the shy mare, although he would try to not make it seem so disgusting.

After finishing his juice his eyes shot wide open, and his grip on his cup loosened, making the cup fall to the ground and shatter.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Fluttershy asked, now noticing how worried he looked. She didn't like it when he became worried, that usually meant something _really bad _was going to happen.

"There's something out there..."

The pegasus knew whatever it was must have been pretty powerful since nothing so far made him react like this... well, there was the whole Bojack incident but that doesn't happen that often. At least not for the mare. She wasn't entirely sure how often new threats pop up for her friend, and she didn't really want to find out. "What do you mean?"

"I can feel a huge amount of power and it seems... familiar."

"Is it... you know... dangerous?" She asked in a nervous voice.

It took Gohan a few moments to answer, but the way he was shaking signaled that it was bad. "I think it is... but it's kind of hard to tell."

It seemed like it could be very dangerous, and the yellow pegasus didn't really want him to go... but she knew that he had too. There was no telling what could happen if he stayed at the cottage and Equestria was under attack. Plus she didn't have much luck talking him out of fighting those aliens. With a sigh she walked outside with her friend. Once outside she turned towards her friend. "Gohan please be careful." She said as she gave him a hug.

He returned the embrace. "Don't worry I'm sure whatever it is, I can handle it." He said goodbye to her and then took off into the air. A white aura engulfed his body as he increased his speed. He flew as quickly as he could and didn't stop for anything, he was determined to find out what was going on. As he was flying he passed by several pegasus ponies, and they barely even saw him fly by.

Rainbow Dash saw the familiar aura coming her way. "Hey Gohan how's it..." She remained floating in the air for a few moments, something must have been wrong. Normally he would at least stop and say hi, but he just zoomed past her. The cyan mare decided to go to Fluttershy's house to find out why he was in a hurry. A few moments later she made it to her cottage and knocked on the door.

The yellow pony opened the door. "Hey Rainbow Dash."

"Hi Fluttershy. So where's Gohan going in such a hurry?" Rainbow questioned.

"He sensed some sort of power and went to investigate. I'm not sure when he will be back though."

The rainbow maned pony gave her friend a shocked look. "So you just let him go alone, what if he gets into trouble?"

She thought that Gohan would be able to do it by himself, especially after what happened with Bojack. Plus it wasn't like she could really do any sort of fighting. "Well, I'm sure that he can handle whatever the problem is."

Rainbow still didn't seem too sure, and she didn't want him to have to handle something all on his own. "Maybe... but I think I'll go see if he needs any help, just in case. So where did he go?" She asked.

"I'm not sure."

The cyan mare slapped her forehead before flying off and grumbling to herself. Fluttershy couldn't have bothered to ask him where he was going? With slight annoyance she headed for the direction she saw him fly in.

* * *

Gohan was flying at top speeds, trying to quickly get to the source of the power he was sensing. The power level was coming from Manehatten, and the half-Saiyan wondered if the ponies there needed their hero to return. He flew even faster than before now, the closer he got the more worried he became. This power seemed familiar but he couldn't remember where he had sensed it before. Whatever it was though it certainly wasn't from anything friendly.

"Hm, what's that?" Along the way he noticed a strange lake, well, the lake itself wasn't strange but it appeared that something happened. He flew down to investigate. As he landed he saw a Saiyan space pod. "How did a Saiyan ship get here, and who could of used it?" He didn't have an explanation. On closer inspection, dried blood could be seen not only in the ship, but on the grass next to it. He was sure that whatever he was sensing had left this blood. _'Whatever fell here must have been injured.'_ He thought to himself as he prepared to take off.

His aura flared as he continued towards Manehatten. All sorts of thoughts were racing through his mind, but he just didn't have any kind of clue of who or what he was dealing with. After a few more minutes of uneasy flying the half-Saiyan had reached Manehatten. At first glance everything seemed normal, but that was before his advanced hearing picked up the sound of screaming ponies. As he followed the noise he noticed several ponies running around in fear. Whatever was going on wasn't good. He was then able to pinpoint the location of the power level, which wasn't difficult because it had just spiked upwards rapidly. "It's coming from the hospital." He said to himself as he flew towards the hospital. As soon as he reached the building his eyes widened in shock, the hospital was in ruins.

Matters would get worse as Gohan noticed someone standing in front of the ruins. He was tall and had long black hair. He wore gold boots and wrist guards, white tattered pants and a red skirt with a gold belt over that. It took only a second for him to realized who this was. "B-broly?" He muttered, letting fear wash over him. He could clearly recall when he and his friends tried to fight Broly, and that they couldn't do any kind of damage to him. The half-Saiyan didn't know how the evil Saiyan made it to Equestria, but that was the least of his concerns.

The tall man turned around and noticed a familiar person floating there, except his mind only thought of one person. "Kakarot?" He questioned with a shocked look on his face.

_'What am I going to do, I can't fight Broly all by myself.'_ Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

_Five Months Ago..._

_The Legendary Super Saiyan: Broly, had unleashed his full power after seeing the Saiyan who tormented him as a baby. After transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan he began his assault upon Kakarot and his friends. The battle, if one could call it that, wasn't even close. The evil Saiyan easily overpowered his foes, he didn't even have to put in that much effort. It was quite enjoyable watching his prey try and oppose him, only for them to be beaten into the ground. And the more he fought, the more pain he caused._

_Not one to give up, Goku managed to get back to his feet. He had tried time and time again to stop Broly but he just couldn't. The only chance of victory was for Piccolo, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta to give their energy to him. Once they did that he would hopefully be able to beat the monster once and for all. The others agreed to give their power... except for Vegeta, who even in the most dire situation was unwilling to help his rival._

_He was the Prince of all Saiyans and Kakarot was a low level. If anything they should all give their power to him. "Tell me why I should give my energy to a Saiyan the ranks below me, tell me why?" Vegeta asked, being barely able to stand up._

_Broly continued pummeling his foe, not letting up for a second. Eventually he launched the Super Saiyan into the side of a cliff. "You lasted longer than I expected but your final hour has arrived."_

_"V-vegeta, what are you waiting for? You're our last hope, lend me your power!" Goku screamed, hoping to finally reach his rival._

_After some deep thinking he was ready to get it over with, if this is what it took to beat Broly than the Prince of Saiyans would begrudgingly agree. "Fine take it, but Kakarot... finish him now!" Vegeta finally gave his energy to Goku._

_That, along with everyone else's energy gave the Super Saiyan a chance. Right as another fist was coming his way he caught it. He then unleashed a huge surge of energy. "Your hour has arrived!"_

_Broly took a couple steps backwards and began to laugh. "It doesn't matter how much power you absorb from those idiots, it won't be enough to kill me!" He boasted as he powered up._

_"We'll see about that, you'll never really know unless I try." The planet itself began to crumble as the Super Saiyan charged at his opponent. He dodged an oncoming punch and threw one of his own. His fist struck the monster in the same spot where he was stabbed, defeating him once and for all. The battle was over and the Super Saiyan had won. Before the planet was destroyed Goku used Instant Transmission to get him, his friends, his son, and the innocent aliens aboard the ship Piccolo used to get to the planet. Once they were all aboard they successfully managed to escape the dying planet._

_That wasn't the end of Broly though. Although heavily wounded he was still alive. As the planet was being destroyed the wounded Saiyan slowly wandered the planet, hoping to find some way of escape. To his luck there was another Saiyan ship, and it wasn't too far away. He slowly made his way into the empty spaceship, and once inside he quickly closed the hatch. Barely able to move, he punched in random coordinates and passed out in the ship._

_The ship escaped the planet and began it's journey through space, having just barely escaped the planetary explosion. The only thing on his mind was staying alive, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen. While the ship was able to sustain him via a life support system it could only do so much. The Saiyan only hoped that he reached a planet sooner rather than later. He had no idea if the planet he was going to be able to help him, but it was either that or nothing. If he did indeed receive help from the planets inhabitants then it would only be a matter of time before he could resume his rampage. His first target would be none other than Kakarot, and he would make the Saiyan pay for everything he had done!_

* * *

For about five months the ship flew through space until it finally reached it's destination. The ship's descent slowed as it entered the planet's atmosphere. After a few moments the spherical object went in for a landing. It crashed in a semi deep lake, destroying some of the ground around it in the process. Despite having reached his destination the Saiyan wasn't getting out of his pod. He was too injured to stay awake for several months, and he probably wasn't even aware that he had landed. So even though he had made it onto another planet he couldn't even get any help. The Legendary Super Saiyan was stuck at the bottom of a lake where he would surely die.

Just then a unicorn came running up towards the lake. He had seen some sort of weird object flying through the sky, and then moments later watched it crash. The stallion didn't know what that thing was but he needed to go and find out. After a short gallop he arrived at the supposed crash site. "Alright, now where is that thing?" He searched around but didn't see anything, save for the natural landscape. "That's weird, I was sure that thing landed over here."

His eyes then caught sight of something in the lake. Upon closer inspection the pony saw a strange object at the bottom. "What in the name of Celestia is that?!" Curiosity got the better of him, he just had to see what that thing was. Using his magic he was able to heft the big sphere to the surface, a feat which took a lot out of him. As soon as he did so he was now staring at a giant ball. "I wonder what this is." He said to himself as he gazed into the red glass. He then gasped upon seeing a creature inside. He used his magic to quickly pry open the door.

Once the door was open a weird creature slowly fell forward. "Oh gosh, this thing looks pretty injured." The unicorn had studied a little bit of healing magic, but he wasn't sure if he could totally revive the injured creature. His horn began glowing a bright shade of green as he cast the spell. The pony continued this for a few moments before stopping. It took quite a bit out of him to use a healing spell, especially since he didn't practice it that often.

Broly slowly regained consciousness, and his eyes slowly opened. "Ugh..."

The stallion gasped again, his spell had actually worked! "You're alive, thank goodness."

The injured Saiyan took a few looks around, and he instantly noticed he had made it onto a new planet. Now all he needed to do was find some place to recover. He slowly began crawling across the ground, not really sure where he was going. "M-must f-find help... must g-get re-revenge!"

"Please you're hurt, let me help you." The pony pleaded.

His eyes drifted over to the source of the voice, and the Saiyan was shocked to see a horse talking to him. _'I must be weaker than I thought, if I don't find help soon I'll...' _Not a moment later he collapsed onto the ground, unable to continue moving.

"Don't worry, you'll get all the help you need." The unicorn knew he needed to get the creature to the hospital, but there was no way he could carry him all the way there, magic or otherwise. There appeared to be only one option, it was risky but it was the only way. "Hang on tight." His horn once again started glowing and a few seconds later both he and the creature vanished.

At the Manehatten hospital the receptionist was busy reading a magazine. It was a rather slow day and she got bored pretty quickly. As she lazily flipped through the pages of her magazine she yawned. "What I wouldn't give for something interesting to happen today." She muttered. Just then she caught sight of a pony and a strange creature suddenly appearing in the waiting room. The mare yelped in surprise.

"Please you have to help this creature he's seriously injured!" The unicorn pleaded.

The receptionist stared blankly at him before slowly nodding. "Hey doc, we've got an injured... thing... over here!" She called out.

The doctor walked over and noticed said creature on the ground. "Sweet Celestia!" He muttered. "Alright, help me lift him." The doctor and the unicorn used their magic to lift the bipedal creature off the ground. They then carried him to the closest operating room. Once there they set him down on the bed, although he was a little too big to fully lie down on it. "I've never seen anything like this before." The doctor said as he cleaned off some of the blood on the creature's body.

"I found him in some kind of weird object, I did my best to heal him but my magic wasn't enough." The stallion explained.

"Don't worry, we should be able to fix him right up." The doctor told the unicorn. "Now then, just leave the rest to us."

"Thank you doc." With that the unicorn left the room.

"Nurse!" The doctor called.

A few seconds later a nurse came in. "Yes doctor?" Nurse Helping Hoof inquired.

"I'm going to need your help with this one." He told her.

"Of course doctor."

"Well... let's get to work."

* * *

Preforming surgery on an unknown creature wasn't easy. Luckily for the doctor he had a little help from some of his colleagues, some of which had experience with creatures similar to the bipedal man. It took a lot of hours, and a lot of patience, but they managed. And after the long process they were able to bring the creature back from the brink of death.

Helping Hoof returned to the operating room after seeing the various doctors return to their business. "How is he doctor?"

"It wasn't easy but we managed to successfully close his wound." He informed the nurse. "He should wake up in a few days."

"That's good, I thought for sure he wouldn't make it." The nurse noted.

"Don't worry, everything is fine... except I think there might be something still wrong with our patient." He stated.

The mare raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he keeps muttering something to himself." He motioned over to the creature.

"Ka... ka-rot."

"I'm not sure who or what a Kakarot is... but it's probably nothing. I guess we'll just have to wait to ask him when he wakes up."

A few days passed by rather quickly, and every now and then they would check up on the creature. They could tell he was getting better by the day. And they knew it was only a matter of time before he would regain total consciousness.

Broly's eyes slowly fluttered open. The Saiyan had once again woken up from his deep slumber, except this time he felt fine. Even though he felt weak he didn't feel injured in any way. That was a good sign. He then noticed what looked like a horse wearing a doctor outfit, a sight which confused him greatly. He pushed his confusion aside though, the important thing was that he had been healed. "Where... am I?"

"The hospital. Somepony found you in the bottom of a lake and then brought you here." The doctor explained. "So what's your name?"

"Broly." The Saiyan answered, still feeling a little bit of pain. "What planet... am I on?"

"Equestria. We were able to heal your wounds and you should be better by tomorrow."

The name didn't sound familiar at all, but that didn't really bother him. The only thing on his mind was finding his ship and getting out of here. He also wanted to go find and kill Kakarot, but that could wait a little bit... getting off this weird planet was his main priority. "Thank you... doctor." In his normal state Broly wasn't angry or blood thirsty, and he was still a little woozy from the medicine and surgery, so he wasn't going to go on a murderous rampage any time soon. He then tried to get up but it was proving to be difficult.

"You might want to take it easy for a while, perhaps getting a little rest would help."

Broly merely nodded, he did feel a little tired. So once he was alone in the room he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Unfortunately though the Saiyan couldn't sleep peacefully. During his slumber he received several nightmares, all of which were about Kakarot. From him constantly crying to the end of their battle. It angered him to no end that he, the Legendary Super sSaiyan, had been beaten by low class trash! His anger started boiling up to the surface, and his rage was so great that it woke him up. "Raaaaaaaahhhhh!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, making the entire hospital shake.

The doctor came rushing in and was terrified by what was happening. "Broly calm down!" The doctor tried his best to stop his patient's rampage but it wasn't working.

Due to his anger the Saiyan was able to ignore his still aching body. He stood up on the bed and began shouting some more. "KAKAROT!" He screamed, causing even more rumbling.

Other ponies ran in to see what was going on, they had no idea what was happening. What they saw was both scary and amazing, it was some pony who seemed similar to the gold fighter. They figured that he was a relative of his... yet this guy didn't look very friendly. "What is that thing?!" Somepony asked in utter terror.

The unicorn from before ran into the room. Upon seeing the creature he saved causing earthquakes he gasped. "What have I done?" He muttered. He didn't think that the creature was all that dangerous, especially since he was injured. The pony was now thinking that he made a mistake, a very big mistake.

Meanwhile Broly continued to power up, not all caring about damage he was causing.

"You have to take it easy Broly, everything is all right." The doctor tried to reason with the angry creature, but it was no use.

After several minutes of fierce shouting the Legendary Saiyan unleashed a huge wave of energy. The explosion destroyed the hospital, and everypony inside had died from either the explosion or being crushed by rubble. He walked out of the rubble and stared at the destruction, a smile came onto his face as his old ways started to come back. It was then that he heard someone call his name, he turned around and saw a familiar person floating in the air. He couldn't quite remember who that was, but he could have sworn he had seen him before. It was then that his mind pieced the puzzle together for him. "Kakarot?"

"Oh no, this is bad." Gohan muttered.

"Kakarot!" The evil Saiyan flew straight towards his foe, ready to unleash all of his hatred upon him. Catching his opponent off guard Broly delivered a punch to his gut, he then smacked him with the back of his hand. The impact launched his foe into the recently destroyed hospital. He followed that up by charging energy within his left palm. The Saiyan then fired a beam of green ki at the rubble, hitting his foe dead on. An evil laugh escaped his mouth at the pain he caused.

The half-Saiyan stood up from the rubble and clenched his fists. The evil Saiyan not only destroyed the hospital, but also killed everypony inside. His fear was quickly replaced with anger. "You monster!" He shouted as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. He wasn't going to let Broly hurt any more ponies. The enraged Saiyan dashed towards his opponent, ready to make him pay! Once he got in range he dodged a kick that was aimed for his face. He countered with a knee to his opponent's stomach, making him double over in pain. He then kicked him in the face, launching him high into the sky. As the monster was flying, the Super Saiyan flew up and brought his cupped hands onto his foe's back..

The impact sent the Legendary Saiyan down to the ground. He slowly stood up and became even angrier than before. With another shout he unleashed more of his power, and after a few seconds he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "KAKAROT!" Now as a Super Saiyan he was both stronger and faster. He quickly charged at his opponent, and his fist struck the gut of his foe before he could guard. The crazed Super Saiyan grabbed his opponent by the face and slammed him down the ground. He then flew into the air and shot an energy volley at the general area that his foe was in. This resulted in several buildings being destroyed and the death of many ponies.

Gohan got up and saw his foe laughing evilly at the pain he was causing, and this made the half-Saiyan even angrier! And as much as he hated to do so he had only one choice... he had to kill Broly! It was the only way.

A few fleeing ponies caught sight of their hero and ran up to him. "Gold Fighter you have to save us from that monster!" A female unicorn yelled.

"Please help us!" Another pony shouted.

"I will, but I need you all to gather survivors and get them out of the city!"

They nodded and went out on their quest to save the ponies of Manehatten.

Now all Gohan needed to do was take the fight away from here, but that didn't seem too hard. He flew up to his opponent and smirked. "Hey Broly, follow me if you want a fight." A golden aura engulfed his body as he began flying far away from the city.

In response the evil Saiyan laughed manically and pursued his target.

After flying for a few moments the young Saiyan noticed he was in a good spot for a fight, there weren't any kind of lifeforms in the area. Now in an open field he was ready to battle the monster. He turned around and then quickly disappeared, leaving his foe in a confused state. Using the element of surprise he appeared right next to his opponent, kicking him in the side of the head. His kick left the evil Saiyan disorientated and open for another attack. He charged up an energy ball and threw it right into his foe's gut.

The blast sent the crazed Saiyan flying backwards and crashing into a mountain. That was only a minor set back for the evil Saiyan. Not a moment later the upper half of the mountain exploded, sending rock chunks flying everywhere. Broly noticed his opponent was distracted by this and quickly took advantage. He dashed through the air and grabbed his enemy by the head and smashed him against his knee. A grin came onto his face as he punched his foe in the nose, sending him crashing into the ground. "You won't beat me this time Kakarot!"

* * *

Inside the castle in Canterlot the two princesses were standing there speechless. They too had felt a power off in the distance, and they weren't sure what they were dealing with. Their fear only grew as they felt the power skyrocket. The worst part was that it felt vaguely familiar. "You feel it too, right sister?" Luna asked in a grim tone.

"Yes... but I can't believe it. That power... i-it's... unreal." This power was similar to when Bojack and his gang attacked, except this was _much _worse!

Princess Luna had a feeling that this monster was familiar. She had heard the stories but didn't think they were true. "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is?" If it was who she thought than they would be in big trouble.

Celestia nodded. "I'm afraid so, Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan is here." The two sisters looked to each other with fear. They had a strong feeling that Gohan was already trying to handle the situation, but could he really beat such a monster?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the revised chapter. Once again I just added some dialogue and details, plus changed just a few things... I also started the fight scene in this chapter. Upon re-reading this I realized that the nurse giving a powering up Broly a shot didn't make much sense. There was no way she could have gone and done that, so I decided to have him destroy the hospital right there. That is all for now, be sure to stay tuned and read my other fanfics. Have a fantastic day guys!

FutureShock


	14. Broly's Assault

Chapter Fourteen: Broly's Assault

The young Super Saiyan stood up from the crash, his face was a little bloody and part of his gi was destroyed. He looked up to see Broly floating there with an evil look on his face. It was time to get serious, he needed to stop this monster once and for all. His aura flared as he flew up kicked his foe in the face, and then punched him in the gut. He held out his hands and fired several energy blasts at the evil Saiyan, each one hitting him dead on. The smoke cleared and unfortunately his opponent was still there, having been unfazed by the blasts. Gohan grit his teeth, the battle wasn't going to be easy.

"Hahahaha it's going to take more than that to defeat me!" Broly exclaimed as he charged at the young warrior. He started attacking his foe and he quickly gained the upper hand. The Saiyan of legend grabbed his foe's head and slammed it onto the ground, he then flew up and landed full force on his back. An evil laugh escaped his mouth as he heard his prey scream. He then picked up his opponent and started punching him repeatedly in the gut, making him spit out blood with each hit.

This continued for a few moments before Gohan gave the evil Saiyan an uppercut, making him reel backwards. Before he could follow that up though he was kicked in the chin. He was sent high into the air but able to stop his flight, just in time to catch one of Broly's kicks. With a fierce battle cry he threw a kick of his own, striking his foe in the gut. The impact left his opponent disorientated and the half-Saiyan took advantage. Once again he went on the offensive with punches and kicks, the hits were moving faster than the monster could dodge. His power increased as he continued to pummel his foe.

Broly quickly became fed up with this and let out another huge explosion of energy, sending the young warrior flying back. Not giving him any time to recover the evil Super Saiyan flew over and socked his foe in the cheek. He then grabbed him by the leg and tossed him down towards the ground. The monster launched an energy ball at the young Super Saiyan, destroying the landscape around him in the process, leaving only the barren earth. The evil Saiyan looked down and noticed his opponent indented within the earth. A smirk came onto his face as he flew down at top speed and landed on his foe, making him scream out in pain. He then proceeded to continuously stomp on his enemy's chest, taking a little more out of him with each stomp. After several stomps the legendary Saiyan began laughing, getting great enjoyment out of the torment he was causing.

Eventually he stopped and glanced at his downed opponent. His laughter increased upon seeing how much pain his enemy was in. While physical pain was fun he wanted to have even more fun. An evil grin appeared on his face as a golden aura erupted from his body. He flew away from the battle back towards Manehatten. He noticed that the place was pretty much deserted, but he could still feel a few lifeforms down below. It didn't matter to him though, soon enough everything on this planet would be gone. The enraged Saiyan grinned as he formed a gigantic energy ball in his hands, and with a simply wave of his arm he launched it at the city. As soon as his attack reached the city it exploded, creating a huge green dome of energy. Broly laughed at his work, but that was only the beginning.

He then flew off into the distance, not entirely sure where he was going next. Broly was flying past the gorgeous landscape, although he really didn't care what this planet looked like. At first he did want to find his ship in order to leave the planet, but that was before he ran into Kakarot. After seeing his enemy all he wanted now was to cause destruction. After a few moments he was in range of another civilization, or in other words, his next target. An evil grin was plastered on his face as he prepared to level the entire town.

Meanwhile the young Saiyan slowly stood up from the rubble. His orange shirt had been destroyed and he was feeling pretty injured. Despite being in pain he focused on the task at hand. _'This isn't good, I have to stop Broly before he can hurt anymore ponies.'_ He thought to himself as he flew up into the air. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a giant pillar of smoke, so he headed towards it. Once he got there he noticed only rubble and ruins, the city had been completely demolished. He paused there for a moment, staring at the senseless destruction with wide eyes. He then sensed his foe not too far away from the city. When he picked up the trail he flew at top speeds, the anger inside of him rising as he did so.

* * *

Rainbow Dash had been flying for hours but couldn't find her friend. She tried following his trail but it wasn't around long enough for her to follow. She flew around the area but still nothing. And as much as she wanted to go flying around the world searching she knew it was futile... at least, if she did it by herself. She asked her friends to help her look, but when she explained the situation they laughed. They all knew that Gohan could handle himself, and told Rainbow not to worry about him. She decided that they were right but still needed to relax.

So, the ponies decided to do just that. They set up some blankets and brought some food and drinks. "Thanks girls, this is just what I needed." The cyan mare stated, all the while munching on a muffin.

"See, now isn't this much better than worryin' about Gohan?" Applejack questioned.

"Yeah, you're right."

Fluttershy took a good look around, noticing how nice of a day it was today. "It sure is beautiful outside."

"Yeah, the bright shining sun, the blue sky, the mysterious stranger floating in the air." The pink maned mare noted.

Everypony nodded. "I agree, this truly is a wait... did you just say, mysterious stranger floating in the air?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie nodded. "Yep, look up there." She pointed up towards the sky.

They all caught sight of the stranger floating in the sky. They had no idea who or what it was, and the strange thing was that it kind of resembled Gohan. "What do you girls think it is?" Twilight asked.

A few moments later the creature's left hand began glowing with green energy.

"Uh, doesn't that look like..." The honest pony glanced over and noticed her friends were also in shock.

Just then it launched a huge ball of green energy, and it was aimed straight for Ponyville.

The ponies all knew what was coming, but they were too petrified to even move. And even if they wanted to move they probably wouldn't have been safe anyway. They all closed their eyes and huddled together, hoping that the end would be quick and painless. To their surprise nothing happened. There was no bang and certainly no death. They slowly opened their eyes and saw Gohan standing in front of them.

"You guy's need to get out of here now!" He commanded as his aura spiked upwards.

"But..." Twilight tried to protest but it was no use.

"I said now!" He yelled.

With that the ponies ran away from the battlefield. None of them liked it when Gohan got serious. It almost always lead to some sort of danger, but it was never as bad as it was now. Or when Bojack came for that matter. As they were running away they were all wondering the same thing. "Where do we go now?" Applejack asked.

"Canterlot, we'll be safe there." Twilight said as they made their way to Canterlot. _'If that guy wins though I don't think anywhere will be safe.'_

Broly was kind of surprised to see his opponent back in action, he was sure he had done more damage. It didn't really matter though because that just meant he could cause him even more pain. His aura flared as he dashed towards his opponent. He went on the offensive and threw a barrage of punches and kicks at the young warrior. He was trying his best to hit the young Super Saiyan but he was having difficulty, his attacks either missed or were blocked. He grit his teeth as he continued his assault on his enemy.

Gohan found an opening and rammed his fist into his foe's chest, making him hunch over in pain. He followed that by kicking the evil Saiyan in the side of the head, sending him skidding across the ground. The young Saiyan had little time to celebrate because his opponent was quick to get back to his feet. He watched with wide eyes as Broly charged up yet another energy sphere, except this one was bigger than the last.

In response the young warrior charged up his own ball of ki. He threw it at the oncoming attack and the two energies clashed. Upon collision the spheres exploded, creating a huge cloud of smoke. The smoke made it impossible to see to the other side, but Gohan could sense where Broly was. He flew through the smoke and let loose a flurry of punches and kicks, each hit was stronger than the last. His enemy was helpless to defend himself against the attacks, and after a few moments he sent him to the ground with both fists cupped together.

* * *

All of the ponies in Canterlot were sacred for their lives. News of what happened at Manehatten had spread fast and the ponies of Canterlot weren't sure if they were next. Nopony had never experienced anything like this before, it was the equivalent of the apocalypse to them. While they had faith that the princesses could handle the problem they were still afraid.

The Mane 6 decided to speed up the trip by having the three winged ponies carry the wingless ones. They couldn't afford to wait for the train to arrive, much less wait for it to get to the city. The six of them arrived after a couple of minutes and once they did they headed straight for the castle. They didn't stop to calm ponies down as they needed to see Princess Celestia right away, there would be time to calm the populace down later. Upon reaching the castle they barged through the door.

Princess Celestia and Luna were there pacing around, both of them worried about the safety of Equestria. They stopped their pacing once they saw Twilight and her friends running towards them.

"Princess Celestia, Luna, what's going on?" Twilight asked, hoping they would have an answer.

The two exchanged a quick glance before sighing. "A monster of unimaginable power has surfaced and is attacking Equestria." Princess Luna stated with a hint of despair in her voice.

"Not again!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I'm afraid so Pinkie, and this time we might not make it out alive." Princess Celestia stated in a grim voice.

"What do you mean, we have Gohan remember." Rainbow Dash noted. "I'll bet he's already taken care of it."

"I know but... this is no mere monster, it's Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan." The princess of the sun explained.

The ponies shared confused looks, none of them knowing who this, Broly was. "I'm sorry but, Legendary Super Saiyan... I've never heard of that before." The white unicorn told the princess.

"That doesn't surprise me, in fact I envy you." Luna told them. "The Legendary Super Saiyan is a monster of unimaginable power, he single-handidly wiped out several planets without reason." She received several gasps from her subjects. "He is a ruthless monster, and word of his destruction has spread all throughout the universe."

"That sounds really bad." Applejack noted.

"Is Gohan going to be all right?" The shy pony asked hastily.

"Only time will tell Fluttershy." Luna told the yellow mare.

The pink maned pegasus started whimpering. It was the Bojack fight all over again, and this time it was supposedly much worse!

Twilight placed a hoof onto her worrying friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Gohan is tough. If anypony can do this he can."

Fluttershy only nodded weakly.

* * *

The evil Saiyan found himself taking more blows instead of dishing them out. Fortunately his opponent missed with one of his punches, leaving himself open. This gave Broly the upper hand and he swiftly kneed the young warrior in the stomach, and then slammed his elbow onto the back of his head. He then grabbed his enemy by collar and punched him square in the nose, making blood come out of it. He grinned evilly as he reeled his leg back and struck his opponent's chin with his boot.

Gohan found himself flying towards the Quills and Sofas store, and not long after he crashed into it. The Super Saiyan brushed some of the debris off of him and he stood up, feeling even more worn out than before. It was then that he saw a huge energy blast coming right for him. Reacting quickly he brought his hands together and the ball hit them. He was now doing his best to hold back the attack but it was getting difficult. His aura erupted as he began powering up, the extra boost allowed him to return the ball back to its sender.

Broly gasped as his own attack hit him. It wasn't enough to do any damage but it annoyed him none the less. Due to the cloud of smoke the enraged Saiyan was unable to see his foe coming. Before he could he react a fist hit his face, and then that same fist made contact with his jaw. The impact sent him high into the sky away from Ponyville, and as he was flying his foe appeared above him.

The young Saiyan planted his feet together and flew straight down, hitting his foe's spine. Using his energy he forced the evil Saiyan down onto the ground. As soon as his opponent crashed the young warrior leapt off of him. "Give up Broly, you aren't going to beat me!" Gohan exclaimed, trying to keep his intensity up. There was no point in trying to reason with a monster like Broly. It was either kill him or have all of Equestria be destroyed.

Finally fed up with all of this Broly exploded, letting his anger take total control of his body. "KAKAROT!" He shouted as his true power slowly made its way to the surface. The whole planet began to quake as Broly unleashed more of his power. Buildings and trees started shaking, and the very ground beneath them was slowly ripped apart. Hurricane forces winds blew out in every direction, knocking down anything that wasn't solidly in the ground. The sky darkened and lightning bolts occasionally struck the ground.

The young Saiyan nearly lost his footing as he witnessed this display of power, and he wasn't liking how fast Broly's power was growing. It was just like the first time, except now it felt much worse.

After a few minutes Broly had become the Legendary Super Saiyan. The ground beneath him had become nothing but a crater. "Any last words before you die Kakarot?" Broly asked in a sadistic voice, enjoying seeing his foe trembling. It was then that he noticed something was off. If that truly was Kakarot than why was he smaller than before? The clothes looked the same, but the hair was off. _'That's not Kakarot... but who...' _He laughed evilly upon realizing who he was dealing with. "You're not Kakarot, you're his son aren't you?"

Gohan didn't answer, he was still in awe about how much power his foe had. It was definitely larger than before. Sure, he had powered up a bit since the fight on New Planet Vegeta, but he wasn't sure if it would be enough.

"Yes that's it." He chuckled. "As much as I wanted to kill Kakarot I guess I can start with his son." He said in a sadistic tone.

The young Saiyan did his best to remain confident, but that wasn't an easy feat. Yet he couldn't show any weakness to his foe, that was something he learned from his father. "I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Gohan shouted as he charged his oncoming enemy. His first punch struck the evil Saiyan in the cheek, but it did nothing. He grit his teeth as he started wailing on his opponent. Even though he was attacking with ferocity it still didn't help him, he was unable to inflict any damage.

The Legendary Super Saiyan grinned as he punched the young fighter in the face, nearly breaking his nose. He brought his other fist up and rammed it into his enemy's gut, making him cough up blood and bile. Finishing off the combo he fired an energy blast at point blank range.

The blast sent Gohan flying through Ponyville, screaming all the way. He ended up crashing into Sugarcube Corner, breaking himself through the counter. It took a few moments for him to get to his feet. And even when he did he found it a little tough to stand.

After hearing a crash Mr. and Mrs. Cake went to investigate. They were both confused and shocked to see a slightly injured Gohan standing in a pile of rubble. They were also curious as to why his hair changed color. "Are you alright Gohan?" Mr. Cake asked.

"Yeah, but you two need to leave now!" He received two curious looks. "GO!" This time the ponies nodded and he watched as they left the bakery. With them gone he flew up into the air and extended his right palm. A yellow wave of energy burst from his open hand, and it was aimed straight for his oncoming foe. Unfortunately his opponent merely swatted it out of way.

Once outside the Cakes took a few deep breathes of relief... until Mrs. Cake remembered something. "Honey the twins!"

Before Mr. Cake could even turn around the bakery exploded. The couple turned around and stared wide eyed at what was once their business and home. Now it was just a heaping pile of flaming rubble and debris. Yet that was the least of their concerns. Their kids had still been in there...

"Here, get them somewhere safe."

The two turned and saw Gohan holding their little fillies. Both of them had teary eyes as they happily hugged their children. "Thank you Gohan!" They shouted as they ran off.

The Super Saiyan smiled lightly before reverting his focus back towards the battle. A few moments prior he had managed to blind the evil Saiyan by shooting a beam right in his face, giving him time to save the two fillies he sensed were still inside.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled you little brat!" Floating right next to his opponent was Broly, and he was more than ready for the next round. The Legendary Super Saiyan grabbed the younger Saiyan by his hair and punched him in the face multiple times. The final blow was strong enough to send him crashing into a mountain range. Even though his foe was buried in tons of rubble that wasn't nearly enough. With a simple flick of the wrist the Legendary Saiyan shot a green ball of ki at his enemy. The ball exploded and destroyed even more of the mountain.

After a few agonizing moments Gohan emerged from the rubble. Before returning to the battle right away he took some time to catch his breath. His muscles ached, his body was sore, and his power was depleting more and more. All and all he was feeling weak. Despite his current state he wasn't about to give up. He knew he could win, he just needed to dig deep and find the strength to continue, although that wasn't going to be an easy task.

His aura flared as he charged at Broly, who in turn was charging at him. Their two fists collided and sent out a huge shock wave. The young Saiyan then brought his other fist up and struck the crazed Saiyan's stomach but it had no effect. He had just a few seconds to move out of the way of his opponent's big leg swinging at him. The young Saiyan did some back flips before firing his Masenko at the monster. It made impact but had no effect at all, it didn't even scratch him. _'Darn Broly is as tough as ever, but I can't give up! Everypony is counting on me!' _He let out a powerful shout and his aura spiked upwards. He then flew at high speeds towards his foe.

Broly stood there as his opponent came flying towards him. A smirk on his face as he stared his opponent down. "Do you really think you have a chance to beat me?" He asked as his foe's fist struck his nose, and once again had no impact. The Legendary Super Saiyan grabbed him by arm and blindly threw him backwards.

The young Saiyan went flying and landed right in front of the cottage. He laid there for a few moments, trying to use what little time he had to recover. The battle was taking more out of him than he thought. While he knew it was going to be tough he didn't think it would've been that tough. Unfortunately those few moments were all the relaxation he had, and now he once again had to resume fighting. With a good amount of effort he was able to get back to his feet. Upon doing so he caught sight of his foe, who was floating in the sky above him.

That was all he saw though, he didn't see the Eraser Cannon that was aimed at the cottage. Before he could even move the sphere hit the cottage, and it instantly burst into flames. A single explosion was all it took to completely destroy the small home. All of the animals that were inside were now dead, and Fluttershy's home, as well as his, was gone. Tears came to his eyes as he stood there in shock. How could he let this happen to Fluttershy? This was her home, and the animals inside were her friends... and now they were gone. He couldn't protect them or her home, how would he explain this to her? It was his job to protect her, to protect everypony and he was failing. The anger inside him was boiling.

The Legendary Saiyan descended onto the ground, right next to his crying enemy. "Oops, did I blow that building up?" His laughter increased.

Gohan turned around and faced Broly, and the look he gave him was one of pure hatred. One way or another he would make that monster pay for what he did! He clenched his fists as he began powering up, a painful yell escaping his mouth as he did so. The amount of power he was releasing was incredible, it was making the entire town tremble. All the anger inside was rising, and the dam had just burst. His hair spiked upwards as he continued unleashing his anger. A few moments later he stopped, and had once again transformed into a Super Saiyan Two. "I can never forgive you for what you've done!" Gohan yelled as electricity sparked from his body.

For the first time in his life Broly was in pure shock, he had never seen anything like this before. Not only did the appearance of his foe change, but his power had gone up dramatically. He just didn't understand, how could either of those things had happened? When they fought before the young Saiyan didn't have this kind of power, and his hair didn't spike upwards either. "Okay brat, tell me what's going on! You changed!"

"I transformed Broly, into a Super Saiyan Two."

"Super Saiyan Two?" The evil Saiyan questioned.

The young Saiyan smirked. "It's the next level, a more powerful version of a Super Saiyan." He explained, enjoying the anger he was causing the monster.

"There are no levels beyond a Super Saiyan except for me. I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan, no one is above me!" As much as he hated his young opponent he did have to admit that he actually looked more menacing, which must have been a side effect of the transformation. And the lightning sparking from his body did add to the effect. _'As soon as I kill this brat I must learn his secret. If there are deeper Super Saiyan levels then I must reach them!'_

"Well, let's see which one of us is stronger then."

* * *

In the castle the ponies were once again watching the battle unfold, and although it was an awesome fight... they wished they hadn't been watching. First there was the destruction of Sugarcube Corner, which wasn't very easy for Pinkie to watch(she was very relieved to know that the Cakes and their twins were alright). Then came the destruction of Fluttershy's house, which left her devastated. She couldn't hold back the tears and was still crying. All of her animal friends were dead, and Angel... oh Angel. Sure he could be a pain sometimes but he didn't deserve death. She had to excuse herself for a little bit, she just needed a break.

Everypony else continued to watch the fight, wanting to keep a constant eye on their friend. "That Broly really is a monster!" Applejack noted, receiving nods from her friends.

"Well, at least Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan Two." The purple alicorn noted. Although she wished that he didn't need such dire circumstances in order to unleash his full power.

Princess Luna was amazed by the action, she had never seen anything like it before. It was so fast paced, and she could barely keep up with any of it! It was certainly different than what she was used to. "It would appear that their hair changes as they power up." She noted.

"Yes sister, and Gohan is now in his second transformed state."

"When he fought Bojack he was losing, but when he transformed he beat those space pirates." Rainbow explained. She only hoped that this battle would be over sooner rather than later, much like what happened with Bojack.

"Let's just hope he'll have an easy victory like last time." Twilight stated.

"All we can really do is hope for the best I suppose." The purple maned unicorn said. _'Hang in there Gohan, you just have to win against this brute!'_

The ponies still didn't like just sitting back and watching, but they knew that there was no way that they could help. Not even the Elements of Harmony would be enough to stop Broly. That was a scary thought for all of them, that their greatest weapon against the enemy was a joke compared to the two Saiyans. Even if they had the elements they wouldn't have worked anyway.

Pinkie Pie was excited to see that Gohan would be fighting as a Super Saiyan Two, she knew this battle would be great. Even in times of peril Pinkie could find enjoyment from it. And the battle was a good way to distract herself from the pain of what happened to her home. "Yeah go get him Gohan!" She shouted.

* * *

There you go the new chapter and I did change a lot in this one. I wanted Broly to start his rampage with Ponyville and for Gohan to not transform to Super Saiyan Two too soon... and having Fluttershy's cottage destroyed was motivation for him to transform. That also added some more drama and intensity to the fight, and also give Gohan something more to fight for. I also realize that Broly would receive a zenkai boost from recovering from the wound he got from the battle, but you also have to remember Gohan would have received one as well from the Bojack fight... although it was probably a small one but still. Also he did do some training so that helped a little bit. I do think that the Gohan might have been stronger at this point than Broly in the second movie, since there is no real reliable source I'm going to go with that they are close in power but Gohan is a bit stronger.

FutureShock


	15. The Final Showdown

Chapter Fifteen: The Final Showdown

The two powered up warriors were now high up in the air, both wanting to kill the other. Due to all of their powering up the sky became very cloudy, and soon enough it started to rain. Now the rain was starting to pour down on Ponyville, making the battle seem all the more intense. Within a second the Super Saiyan Two appeared right in front of his opponent and punched him in the gut, making him bend over in pain. That was followed up by an elbow to his face, and then a knee to his foe's chin. As his opponent was flying Gohan charged at him and smacked his face with the back of his hand. He grinned as his enemy went skidding across the ground and into the mayors office.

The Legendary Saiyan burst from the building and set his sights on his opponent. With a roar he threw a punch, but to his anger he missed entirely. Broly started throwing blows like a madman. Yet even with his speed and power he couldn't land a hit. After throwing a kick he noticed his foe was gone. He searched around for him but didn't see him. "Where did you go you coward?" The evil Saiyan snarled.

In a matter of seconds Gohan was once again in range of his foe. The Super Saiyan flew forward with great speed, catching his opponent off guard. Using the element of surprise he gave the evil Saiyan a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. The hit made his opponent's head tilt heavily to the side. That kick was followed up by swift punch to the gut, and then an elbow to the back of the head. His attack forced his enemy down to the ground hard, making a big crater in the process. He then descended down to the ground and landed softly.

With slight effort the Legendary Super Saiyan stood back up. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer!" Broly charged at his foe and punched him in the face, sending the young Saiyan backwards a few feet. Not wasting any time the evil Saiyan dashed towards his foe and swung his leg horizontally. Unfortunately his kick was blocked, but before he could try again he was kicked in his jaw. The crazed Super Saiyan recoiled in pain but wasn't going to go down easy. He jumped into the air and fired a volley of energy balls at the young warrior, all of which hit their mark and created a big explosion. "Heh, too easy." He smirked at his supposed victory. His smirk quickly faded as he noticed the blasts had no effect on his opponent.

"What's wrong Broly, I thought you were the Legendary Super Saiyan?" He grinned as sparks shot out of his body.

Angered by the comment Broly charged at his opponent, ready to wipe that smug look off of his face. He threw a flurry of punches and kicks, but every attack he tried to land missed. His opponent was having no difficulty dodging the attacks. The more he missed the more his anger rose, and he was quickly reaching his limit. A few moments later the Legendary Super Saiyan was socked in the cheek. The force sent him flying clear across Ponyville, and he took out a few buildings in the process. Right as Broly stopped himself from crashing into a mountain he was hit in the back of his head, causing him to scream out in pain. He turned around only to be kneed in the gut by the young Super Saiyan.

Gohan grinned as he watched blood spew out of his foe's mouth. He then watched as his opponent roared, building up his energy in the process. The young Saiyan was then caught off guard by a punch to his cheek, launching him backwards through the sky. Before he could react he was grabbed by the neck and dragged across the ground. That continued for a while before he was thrown into the distance, taking out several trees in the process. After a few moments he used his ki to stop himself from his unplanned flight. _'Even as a Super Saiyan Two were still pretty even, I guess I'll just have to turn it up a notch.' _The half-Saiyan thought to himself as began powering up, making his aura come to life.

A grin came onto the evil Saiyan's face as his aura erupted from his body. _'Heh, he may have gotten stronger but he's still no match for me. He'll eventually get tired and then I'll be able to crush him!'_

In a flash the two warriors disappeared, they were now exchanging blows back and forth at great speeds. Both punches and kicks were thrown as the two battled, neither one seemed to have an advantage over the other. Shockwaves were produced as their attacks collided, and each one sounded like thunder piercing the air. And they were moving so fast they appeared to be nothing but blurs impacting against each other.

The young Saiyan was able to gain the upper hand and he gave his foe a painful uppercut, launching him through the air at high speeds. In an instant he moved to right above his foe, and followed up his previous attack by planting his foot onto his opponent's chest. This sent the evil Saiyan crashing down to the ground, creating a huge hole in the ground in the process. Gohan jumped back as he waited for the Legendary Saiyan to get to his feet, which took him several moments to do so. He could see his foe glaring at him, but he wasn't fazed. He in turn looked at Broly with narrowed eyes, which seemed to have come with the new transformation.

Broly rushed at his foe and charged an energy ball in his hands, but his opponent appeared ready for the attack. When the energy orb made contact with the young fighter it exploded. That was followed up by him firing several more energy blasts at his opponent, creating a thick cloud of dust and smoke. When the smoke finally cleared nobody was there. A smirk came onto the face of the devilish Saiyan, it appeared that he had won. "It seems he was all bark and no bite after all!" He gloated.

Not a moment later the young Saiyan flew at his now scared opponent. Seconds later he was directly in front of the evil Saiyan, and he delivered a devastating kick to his face. The half-Saiyan stood there as he watched the evil warrior go flying in the opposite direction. He noticed that his orange shirt was completely gone and parts of his blue shirt had been destroyed as well. He didn't really care though, all of his focus was on the battle. And even though he was on top now he knew it wasn't over before it was over.

* * *

Back in the castle the ponies were watching with awe, now that the two were powered up the battle was more entertaining. Fluttershy was still very upset but wanted to see how Gohan was doing, and of course he was holding his own. And even though she lost everything she still had him as a friend, and that one thought alone brought a silver lining to her dark day.

They all tried their best to keep up with the action but it was hard, both fighters were fighting a rate faster than anypony in Equestria could. "I guess Broly is stronger than Bojack was." Twilight commented.

"Yeah, when Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan Two he beat Bojack easily, but now him an' Broly ar' the same." The orange earth pony added.

Rainbow Dash gulped. "Do you girls think that, maybe... Broly is stronger than Gohan?" She was thinking about that the whole time. What if this new enemy was a lot stronger than her friend? The two princesses said that he was a Legendary Super Saiyan... a title that sounded terrifying even without a face to match the name, and that was before she saw his face. Now she was even more freaked out than before. If Gohan lost than they were all doomed!

"No way, no pony is stronger than Gohan!" Pinkie defended.

Rarity nodded in agreement. "Indeed, you saw what he did to Bojack and his gang of pirates. I'd bet all the bits I have that Gohan wins this fight!" The purple maned unicorn wasn't a fighter, but she knew firsthoof that their friend was indeed a skilled fighter. She also didn't want to give up hope, as that was one of the few things she had left. So she tried to remain positive, sure the thought of death crossed her mind... but she didn't want that to linger any longer.

Twilight shook her head. "I don't know, when Gohan transformed he beat Bojack without any effort." She paused and looked at the crystal ball. "But Broly appears to be stronger and is holding his own."

They watched as the two warriors traded blows, creating massive shockwaves as their attacks met. "All we can hope is that Gohan's strength can overpower Broly's." Celestia told everypony.

_'Come on Gohan, you can do this!' _The princess of the moon thought to herself.

* * *

Gohan threw his right fist but his foe moved out of the way. The next thing he knew his arms were grabbed from behind, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the devilish smirk on the evil Saiyan's face. Before he could do anything he was kneed him in the back. A scream of pain escaped the young hero as his arms were pulled even further back, and the constant knees to the spine didn't help anything either. It felt like his arms were going to ripped out of their sockets. He knew he had to find a way to escape but finding one was difficult. It then struck him, he knew what he had to do. His aura burst from his body as he began powering up, and the more he powered up the easier it was to pull his arms free. Eventually the young saiyan broke free of the hold and once he did he turned around and kicked his foe in the jaw. The force sent his opponent soaring high into the air. Not giving him the chance to recover, Gohan flew up and punched him back down to the ground.

The Super Saiyan watched as the evil warrior crashed through the earth. He slowly descended onto the ground and took several deep breathes. This battle was starting to get to him and he needed to end it soon. He waited for his opponent to surface, but nothing was happening. He went to investigate and to his surprise there was nobody there. He had no idea where his opponent had gone and started surveying the area, after searching for several moments he still couldn't find where his foe had gone. Just then the ground started to shake and nearly made the half-Saiyan lose his balance.

A mere moment later Broly sprung out of the ground. He caught the young warrior off guard and punched him right in the face, sending him flying. As his enemy was flying the evil Saiyan chased after him. Broly began pummeling his opponent while he was still in the air, and after multiple blows he grabbed him and threw him to the ground. While on the ground the Legendary Super Saiyan jumped up and landed on the his foe's back, making him scream out in pain. This continued for a while and Broly showed no signs of stopping. He was getting a lot pleasure from the pain he was inflicting. After several stomps he stopped and picked the young Saiyan up by the leg and held him upside down. "Finished already? What a disappointment."

It took the young hero a few seconds to wake up, and by the time he did he was kicked in the stomach. He was sent flying backwards and ended up crashing into the Ponyville Cafe. The Cafe was empty but unfortunately for Gohan he broke through several tables. The half-Saiyan threw the debris off of him and slowly stood up, spitting some blood onto the floor afterwords. This fight was taking more out of both him and Ponyville he noticed. A few seconds later his foe came flying in with an evil look on his face. He was able to dodge the punch aimed for his face, and countered by ramming his knee into his opponent's gut. He then back-flipped before firing a volley of ki blasts.

The volley pushed Broly out of the Cafe and he went skidding across the ground. That continued for a few moments before the evil Saiyan unleashed a wave of energy, destroying the annoying blasts. He stared at the young fighter with pure hatred. Not only was his foe holding his own he was actually winning! The Legendary Super Saiyan wouldn't stand for that, and he was going to make sure that that punk's death was slow and painful. "Don't think you've won yet! You may have gotten stronger but you're still no match for me, I am the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Gohan glared at him. "You're nothing but a monster!" He exclaimed as sparks shot out of his body. "You've taken hundreds of innocent lives, and I won't let you take any more!" In his anger he dashed towards the evil Saiyan and began pummeling him with punches and kicks. His onslaught rendered his foe unable to fight back, all he could do was take the hits he was receiving. The strength and power of his blows increased as he went on, and he could tell he was doing some good damage. And he wasn't going to stop until he really made the monster suffer!

After beating on him for several moments Gohan gave him an uppercut, sending his opponent high into the sky. That was followed up by a swift kick to the stomach, making his foe spew out both blood and bile. Not a moment later he cupped his hands together and slammed them onto his foe's back, sending Broly straight down to the ground. Once again a crater was made by the impact. The young Saiyan simply flew down to the ground and waited for his foe to get back up.

Unlike last time the evil Saiyan was having a harder time getting to his feet. The kick he received hit his stab wound from when he was a baby, and getting hit in that spot hurt. It didn't re-open like when Kakarot punched it, but it still hurt pretty badly. As he stood up he saw the smirk on his foe's face, which only served to anger the evil Saiyan further. In a flash he flew out of thee crater and punched the young warrior in the gut as hard as he could, making him grit his teeth and lean over in pain. Broly then formed an energy sphere in his other hand. He brought that hand up and flung the ball into his opponent.

A cloud of smoke appeared as the Super Saiyan Two was sent flying backwards, he kept flying before his foe appeared behind him and kicked him higher into the air. The young Saiyan had only a few seconds to stop himself from going through a mountain. As he stopped himself he turned around and caught his enemy's fist. He countered by ramming his other fist into Broly's face, putting some distance between the two. That was followed up by an kick to the gut. Before the half-Saiyan could follow up he was smacked to the ground by his foe. He stopped himself from crashing into the ground and barely had enough time to avoid his opponent's fist.

Broly's hand buried itself within the ground where his enemy had been previously. He effortlessly pulled it free from the earth and once he did he charged at his opponent. Catching his foe off guard, he drove his fist into his mid-section. He then grabbed him by the shoulders and rammed his knee into his jaw. His hand clasped around the young warrior's neck, and he used his other hand to repeated punch him all around the face. He continued that for several seconds before releasing his grip. A grin appeared on his face as he punched his foe in the gut, launching him into the ground. In his left palm he gathered his ki, forming a green sphere in the process. With a flick of his wrist he unleashed a barrage of tiny ki spheres, all of them hitting the ground where his opponent was lying.

An explosion of golden light burst from the ground and there stood Gohan. He didn't seem to pleased with his foe, and the electricity dancing around his body only helped to accentuate his anger. In the blink of an eye he vanished, putting himself right in front of the evil Saiyan. He instantly rammed his fist into his enemy's stomach, rendering him unable to do anything in protest. After dislodging his hand he quickly spun around and simultaneously kicked his foe in the face. He watched as the evil Saiyan went flying, but he wouldn't give him the chance to recover. His aura flared as he dashed over to the soaring monster. Using the back of his hand he smacked his opponent in the face, sending him on a collision course with the ground. The young saiyan quickly moved to where his foe was going to land, and once close enough he threw a quick kick into the air.

The evil saiyan received a devastating kick to his back, making him fly forward and fall to the ground. He slowly got to his feet, now even angrier than before. No matter how much damage he inflicted his foe kept getting back up. Worst of all for how much damage he did he received just as much, if not more, from his opponent. It then became clear that a head on attack wouldn't work, so he opted to finish things the old fashion way. His aura flared as he flew high up into the air.

Gohan looked up at the monster, who was grinning like a madman. He could clearly see a huge ball of green energy forming in one of his opponent's hands, and from the size of it the young fighter could tell what he was doing. "He's trying to blow the planet up!" He said to himself as the size of the sphere grew.

* * *

Everypony looked on in fear as they watched the sphere grow in size. A few minutes ago it looked like Gohan had the upper hand and was going to win the fight, they weren't that worried at all... but now they were scared again. The ponies knew firsthoof that their friend could destroy the planet if he wanted, and since Broly had the same power he could do the same thing. "Holey moley that's a big ball!" The pink pony noted.

"This doesn't look good." Rainbow Dash stated.

Rarity started to sweat a little bit. "Oh well I'm s-sure that Gohan can still... OH FOR THE LOVE OF CELESTIA GOHAN SAVE US!"

Everypony turned to her and were not all that shocked by her breakdown, especially since death was a possibility. They kept watching as Gohan just stood there in shock, he must have been to scared to move. If that was the case than Equestria was doomed! They were all saying some prayers hoping to find some way out of this, but there didn't seem to be any way out. "Well, it was nice knowing you girls." The cyan mare told her friends.

"Twilight if we don't make it out of this I want you to know... I was the one who shuffled all the books in the library, it wasn't Spike."

The purple mare glared at the pink pony. "That was you? I grounded Spike for two weeks for that!"

"Everypony look!" Luna shouted, pointing at the ball.

They all watched as the young Saiyan's aura flared and more electricity sparked from his body. He then moved his hands together and an energy ball of his own was forming. "Don't give up Gohan!" Fluttershy yelled, making everypony turn towards her. The shy pony then shrunk down. "Sorry for yelling." She apologized softly.

* * *

Gohan was feeling pretty scared, his crazed opponent was planning on blowing up the planet! The young Saiyan knew that he had to put an end to the monster, but he was unsure if he could. While they were pretty even in terms of power the half-Saiyan had taken quite a beating during the fight. And while he did some good damage he didn't think it was enough to tip the scales in his favor. Yet he knew that he had to combat Broly's attack, and he knew just the one to use. He crouched down and moved his hands to his side, making a blue ball of energy form. He was using his fathers signature Kamehameha Wave. It was the same attack that finished off Cell once and for all, and now it was going to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan. "Ka... me... ha... me..." It slowly began to increase in size.

The green energy sphere kept increasing in size, to the point where it looked like a small moon. Once he was satisfied with both the power and size of it he flung it at his opponent. "RAAAAAAAAH!" The giant ball of ki slowly traveled to his foe, making the entire area shake. The size of it alone was enough to swallow Ponyville whole.

After a few more seconds the young Saiyan was ready to counter. "HA!" The Kamehameha Wave shot up into the air, making the area around him appear blue. The attack quickly collided with the green energy ball. Upon colliding a huge shock wave was sent out, and all of Ponyville began shaking violently. Entire buildings trembled as if there was an earthquake happening. High intensity winds blew out in all directions, sending anything not rooted down flying into the distance.

The two Saiyans were trying to push the other's energy attack back. Gohan was pouring all of his energy into the attack, trying his hardest to win this fight. It wasn't easy, and he could feel his injuries starting to get worse. Yet despite his pain he ignored it, he needed to put all of his focus and power into the energy clash.

Meanwhile Broly was doing the same thing, putting every ounce of power into the giant green sphere. He too was having a hard time, it wasn't easy pushing back an equally intense blast. He growled as his aura spiked upwards, he just needed to use more power. Sure, his opponent was holding his own, but that wouldn't last. Sooner or later his foe would grow tired, and wouldn't be able to push back his attack.

The two energy attacks kept growing in size as more energy was put into each respective attack, but the more they struggled the more energy they lost in the process. After several minutes they were still evenly matched, but Gohan was starting to fade. His attack was slowly being pushed back down to Equestria. He could hear his foe laughing, and he did his best to tune it out. The half-Saiyan was losing energy and needed to find a way to turn the tide, but it didn't seem like there was any way he could continue.

Up in the sky Broly was showing no signs of getting tired. "Come on, don't tell me you you're too weak to fight anymore?!"

Unfortunately Gohan was too weak. He just didn't think he had it in him to win. Tears came to his eyes as he struggled to survive. _'I'm sorry everypony, I just can't do this.'_

_"Gohan!"_

Upon hearing the familiar voice in his head the young warrior's eyes went wide. "D-dad?"

_"You can't give up son, the universe is counting on you!"_

"But dad I can't keep going. I'm too weak, and Broly is so strong. Not even my hidden power was enough to stop him!" He exclaimed.

Broly could hear his opponent talking but didn't know who he was talking to. "He must have gone insane from fear!" He laughed.

_"Gohan you have to stop doubting yourself. You have all the power you need to win, just remember all the people your trying to save. Think about your friends, about Equestria. Now just think about what will happen if you let that monster win!"_

Once again the young warrior's eyes went wide. He knew that if he failed Equestria would be destroyed, but it wouldn't stop there. Once Equestria was gone Broly would just move onto other planets, and with no one to stop him he would destroy entire solar systems. Well Gohan wouldn't let that happen! The monster had already destroyed all of Manehatten, killing a lot of the ponies who were in the city. Then he blew up Fluttershy's cottage along with several other buildings. And throughout all of the destruction the evil Saiyan laughed, enjoying the torment he was bringing to the peaceful planet.

A huge surge of rage began flowing through the half-Saiyan, much like what happened at the cottage. He vowed to make the monster pat for everything he had done! It was then that Gohan unleashed all the power he had left inside, and now his Kamehameha was pushing back the green energy sphere.

The Legendary Saiyan's confidence was not starting to fade. A few seconds prior he was on the verge of victory, but now he was starting to lose. He wasn't sure how or why his enemy was winning, but he didn't have time to wonder. And now he was struggling just to push the Kamehameha Wave back. As much as he tried to push back he couldn't, and a few seconds later he was swallowed whole by the beam. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" He screamed as his body was engulfed by the beam, making every part of his body start disintegrating. And when the energy wave vanished so too did Broly.

Gohan couldn't sense him anymore, he had won the battle. A small smile came onto his face at the fact that he had won. Not a moment later he went back into his base form and fell backwards on the ground. His body was bloody and bruised, and all of his muscles were feeling sore. Yet even though he was injured he couldn't help but chuckle. _'Thanks dad!'_

Soon after his friends, Celestia, and Luna appeared next to him, all of them happy that the battle was over. "WOOHOO!" Pinkie shouted as she started bouncing around and blowing confetti everywhere.

"Gohan you did it!" Twilight congratulated.

The half-Saiyan couldn't really answer due to his heavy breathing.

"Yes, well done Gohan. We can't thank you enough" Princess Celestia told him with pride evident in her voice.

The rest of the Mane 6 walked up to him and made sure he was okay. "Gosh, you sure took one heck of a beatin'." Applejack noted.

"Are you going to be alright dear?" The purple maned mare questioned.

"Yeah... I'll be fine." He panted.

Rainbow smirked. "Spoken like a true warrior!"

Gohan then sat up and looked at everypony, and they were all smiling at him... except for Fluttershy, she still looked upset. He stood up slowly and walked towards her. "Fluttershy... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't save your cottage or the animals inside, I hope you can forgive me?"

She looked up at him and tears came into her eyes, the shy pony then leaned in and hugged him. "It's okay Gohan, i-it wasn't your fault." The mare said softly.

He put his arms around her and returned the embrace. "It is my fault, if I acted sooner I could have saved your home and your animals."

"Well," The shy mare sniffled. "at least you're safe. That's all that matters to me."

The sad moment was interrupted by Luna clearing her throat. "Once again you have saved Equestria, we are all in your debt." She told him with a big smile.

Everpony nodded. "Yeah that was awesome, the way your energy attack beat his was incredible!" The rainbow maned pony exclaimed.

The young Saiyan was about to say something but he once again fell to the ground.

The ponies just shook their heads and brought him to the hospital once again.

* * *

From the Other World Goku had felt Broly's ki, and he began panicking. Thanks to King Kai he was able to see what was going on, and he was glad to know that his son was on the case. He watched with pride as his son went head to head with the Legendary Saiyan. Goku hadn't expected Broly's power to have increased by so much, but luckily his son was able to once again unleash his hidden power. Once that happened the two warriors went at it again, and they were dead even. Goku's fear came back when Broly decided to try and blow up the planet. He could tell his son was scared, so he communicated with him like he had done with Cell. Thanks to his words of encouragement his son had defeated the evil Saiyan.

"Goku, that boy of yours sure is a chip off the old block." The Kai commented.

"Yeah." The Saiyan smiled. _'Gohan, I'm really proud of you. First you defeated Cell, and then Bojack, and now Broly. I wish I could be there with you. You've done such a great job keeping the universe safe, just like I used to do. You're becoming like your old man everyday, and I know you'll turn into a great warrior. I'll see you again my son, some day.'_

* * *

Spike had just woken up from his nap, feeling very refreshed. A couple of hours ago his friends tried to get him to come outside and relax with them but he declined. The small dragon wanted to rest, and that is what he did. He rubbed his eyes as he left his bed and headed outside. He opened the door and looked around and saw lots of debris, ponies cleaning up, and a few craters in the ground. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Well there you have it, wasn't this chapter better than what it was before. The original ending was everybody except Twilight dying. It was supposed to be a sad ending but I think it just pissed people off, correction, it _did _piss people off. Don't worry though the next and final chapter will hopefully be sadder. This was the only chapter that wasn't new but completely redone. Stay tuned for the more and have a good one!

FutureShock


	16. Saying Goodbye

Hello everyone and welcome back to the story. I regret to inform you all that this is the final chapter of the story, but I already kind of spoiled it in the last chapter. This is also a brand new chapter and the new ending is different from what it was before. I would once again like to thank all of you for the views, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed the redux. With that out of the way sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Saying Goodbye

Everything seemed to have calmed down after Broly's rampage, and everypony was able to breath easily... well not everypony could do that. A good amount of ponies had died during the attack and their friends and families were still grieving. Although they were still upset everypony had to pitch in and help rebuild the damage done by the murderous Saiyan. It was slow work but they were getting it done. The hardest part came in rebuilding Manehatten, because the entire city had been demolished. So the ponies had to start entirely from scratch.

Gohan was in the hospital for about two weeks, and it didn't really get to him that he had to stay for two weeks. His friends didn't really have much time to visit him since they were helping rebuild, and of course he didn't really mind. The only one that visited him was Fluttershy, which was understandable. She had no home left and was still very upset. She needed to stay with him in order to keep her mind off of her pain. The young Saiyan didn't mind her company, and he did everything he could to cheer her up.

When two weeks finally passed Gohan was now able to help out as well, he felt that it would be wrong of him not to help out... and seeing as he caused some of the damage he was willing to help. With the young Saiyan helping out the process was sped up greatly. Gohan would stay up late and wake up early to maximize the amount of time he spent rebuilding. After several weeks he was starting to feel the effects of lack of sleep, and his friends had to convince him to not work so hard. The half-Saiyan insisted on doing all he could and wasn't going to stop until all the construction was done. His mindset had definitely taken its toll on him, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. He knew that it would take longer without his help, and so he pushed through the pain so to speak.

* * *

About two more months had passed since then and they finally finished rebuilding everything. All the shops and homes were exactly how they were before the attack, and Manehatten had been restored to its former glory. And after the building was done Rarity once again made Gohan a new outfit, and it didn't take as long as last time.

Ponyville was as good as new and Fluttershy had a new cottage built for her, and it looked exactly like the old one... although her animals couldn't come back. Still, she was still very happy. It brought happiness to the ponies of Ponyville that Fluttershy was happy once again. For almost the entire time of rebuilding she was still upset, but now she was back to her old self.

She and Gohan were sitting in her kitchen, she had just prepared some breakfast for the two of them to eat. The shy pony was almost done but the young Saiyan didn't even touch his food at all, which worried her. Normally he would have already finished, and most likely be asking for seconds... but this time his plate was full. "Something wrong Gohan?" She knew something was wrong, she just didn't now what.

He let out a sigh. "I was just thinking about my mom and how she's doing. And also about Piccolo and Krillin, it's been so long since I've seen them."

The yellow pegasus had nearly forgotten that he was from another world, he had been here so long it just seemed like he had lived here his whole life. "Do y-you miss them?" She received a slow nod which made her start to tear up, she didn't like where this was going.

"Fluttershy... I want to go home." He told her with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Her heart felt like it broke into millions of pieces, she wasn't prepared to have him leave. On the one hoof she knew that he would eventually have to return, but on the other hoof she _really _wanted him to stay. She lost everything and was alone, but no matter what she still had him. He was there for her during the rough times, and also to look after her... but now he was going to leave. More tears slowly formed in her eyes. "P-please don't... go!" She pleaded, hoping that he would change his mind.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I think it's time for me to leave. My mother needs me and so does Earth. What if someone invades Earth and Vegeta and Piccolo can't stop them?"

That was a good point but the shy mare didn't want him to leave. "I know but... I'll miss you." She flew over and gave him a huge hug.

He could tell this wasn't any easier for her, in fact it was probably slightly harder. So he figured he and his friends should have one last get together before his departure. "How about we throw one last party before I leave?"

The shy pony looked up and smiled brightly.

* * *

The two of them gathered their friends in the library, and once they were all gathered inside Gohan broke the news to them. They were all saddened by the news. They didn't really want him to leave either. He had become such a close friend, and it felt like only yesterday he arrived through the portal. And as much as he hated seeing them all so distraught he knew his decision was right. He only hoped that they would come to understand.

"But what about my training, and coaching the Shadowbolts?" Rainbow questioned while trying not to cry in front of her friends.

He smiled at her. "You already know the basics, all you need to do is practice. As for the Shadowbolts... I think you'll do fine on your own." His smile never faded.

The cyan pegasus weakly nodded.

"What about Equestria, we need you to protect us from danger." Twilight added. Part of her knew that she and her friends became a little too reliant on him, but it wasn't entirely their fault. There was no way any of them could have beaten Bojack or Broly. And there was another part of her that figured there wouldn't be any more space aliens showing up any time soon.

"That may be true, but I also have to think about my own planet. I'm the strongest fighter back on Earth, and if someone attacked they wouldn't stand a chance."

"So you're just going to leave?" Rarity asked, trying not to just break down and cry.

A small laugh escaped the Saiyan's mouth. "Not before having one last Pinkie party!"

The pink pony lit up as the excitement inside of her burst, she would have to pull out all the stops for this one. It would be the biggest and bestest send off party in the history of send off parties! "YAY ONE LAST PINKIE PARTY! IT'S GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST ONE EVER!" She shouted for all of Equestria to hear, and then she ran out of the room in order to start preparing for the party.

"I guess she couldn't hold it together." Gohan joked and they all shared a laugh.

"While she makes all those preparations, why don't the rest of us do somethin' fun?" The honest mare suggested.

"Sure." He answered.

* * *

The seven of them had gone to Sweet Apple Acres. The reason for doing so was that the half-Saiyan wanted to say goodbye to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He was going to miss those little fillies. They reminded him so much of him when he was younger, very adventurous and full of spirit. He also was feeling hungry so Applejack offered to make some food for all of them to share.

"So yer really leaving?" Apple Bloom asked sadly.

"Yeah, I have to return to my home." He told them.

"We'll miss you!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as she gave his leg a hug.

Scootaloo, who wasn't much for emotional displays, couldn't help but also shed a tear. She had really liked Gohan, he was the coolest pony she had ever met... besides Rainbow Dash of course, but she wasn't the one leaving. "You'll come back and visit, right?"

The Saiyan smiled. "Of course." He noticed they were still sad. "Hey don't worry, I won't be leaving for a couple of hours. So we still have some time together."

A small smile came onto their faces. "Ah guess we should jus' make the most of it." The red maned filly stated.

Just then Gohan smelled something delicious. "Smells like the food is ready. Let's get something to eat, and then all of us can do something before the party." He smiled as he walked over to one of the tables and sat down. A few moments later his friends came outside carrying several trays of food. "Wow you guys really went all out."

"Well, since yer leavin' we figured we should make a big meal." Applejack told him as she and her friends placed the trays on the table.

"Thank you." He said as started digging in.

"Think nothing of it darling, we wouldn't want you to return home on an empty stomach."

He would have responded but his mouth was already stuffed with food, so he merely nodded at her and continued eating. After several minutes he had eaten quite a lot of food. He would have felt bad for taking most of it, but his friends assured him that they were fine with the amount they got. So he kept on shoveling the apple themed pastries into his mouth, savoring every last bit of it.

Rainbow sighed as she watched her friend eat. "Things aren't going to be the same around here once Gohan leaves." She mused aloud.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Spike added. Although he didn't spend nearly as much time with Gohan as he wanted he was still going to miss him.

"Come on, we shouldn't be sad on his last day." The purple alicorn told her downtrodden friends.

"Yer right Twi, but we jus' can't help it."

The young Saiyan finished his last bite and then turned towards his friends. "Well we still have some time before the party starts, so why don't we doing something fun?" He suggested, receiving several nods and yeses from his friends.

* * *

Pinkie Pie had just put the finishing touches on the party. After doing so she wiped some sweat from her brow. It took a bit of work to set up the party, but she loved every moment of it. Now she was taking a second to admire her hard work. It truly was the biggest party she had ever set up. She looked around and saw everypony in Ponyville was already here, and now she just had to wait for the guest of honor and her other friends. Just then she caught sight of her friends. "They're coming!" She shouted.

Approaching from Sweet Apple Acres was Gohan, his friends, and the rest of the Apple Family. Upon seeing the set up they all gasped.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony yelled as the group entered the party.

Gohan could tell his friend had gone all out, he had never seen such a big event before. He was also surprised by the amount of ponies who showed up, even Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor were there. "Wow this party looks great."

Pinkie bounced up to him. "Of course silly, this is your farewell party after all." She smiled.

He returned the smile as Shining Armor and Cadence walked up to him.

"Everypony tells me that you can transform into a warrior known as a 'Super Saiyan', and I was wondering if you could show me?"

Princess Cadence just giggled. "Oh Shining Armor, you and your obsession over combat." She playfully hit him and he just started laughing.

The young Saiyan thought about it for a moment before nodding. He saw no harm in transforming. "Alright, I guess I can show you." He figured that if he was going to transform he might as well make a little show out of it. He flew up onto the stage that had been set up for Vinyl Scratch: the DJ. He stood there and waited for everypony to avert their attention to him. Once the crowd was watching he was ready. His fists clenched as he began quietly yelling. His yell increased in volume as he unleashed more of his power. His shouting made the entire ground rumble. A few moments later a golden aura erupted form his body, and his hair then turned gold and his eyes became teal.

"Woah..." Shining Armor was speechless.

The Super Saiyan just smirked upon seeing the shocked looks on the ponies' faces.

"Take it up to the next level!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Hearing that left a good majority of the crowd confused. "Next level?"

"What's she talking about?"

"There's a level beyond a Super Saiyan?" Shining Armor questioned.

Gohan paused for a moment. His first Super Saiyan transformation was pretty tame, especially since he trained himself to control. Super Saiyan Two however was different, it brought out a side of him that he didn't want to show him... then again, the only way he was going to control it was by being in that state. With a sigh he began thinking about something that made him angry, like Broly or Cell. He began growling as those thoughts entered his mind. His growl quickly escalated into a powerful shout. A high force wind was sent out as his hair began to spike upwards. The entirety of Ponyville began to shake as he began ascending to the next level. With one more powerful yell his transformation finished, and several pillars of light sprung out of the ground as a result. Now his hair was standing straight up and electricity sparked from his body.

It took the ponies some time to regain their sight after that impressive light show. As soon as they did they all stared with wide eyes. The golden light was already great, and now there was lightning coming from his body. Everypony stared at him for a few moments before erupting with cheers.

"The transformation is even more intense up close." Luna whispered to her sister.

"Indeed. I can feel the raw power emitting from his body, and it's incredible." The princess of the sun whispered back.

Princess Cadence turned towards her husband and giggled. "You got what you wanted?"

"Uh-huh." He muttered, unable to actually form a sentence. The unicorn was too blown away by the awesome transformation to speak.

An idea came into Rainbow Dash's head, now was the perfect time to test something out. She flew up to him. "Hey Gohan how about we race, I want to see if you can beat me as a Super Saiyan Two?"

He smirked. "Fine, we'll fly around Canterlot, the first one back onto this stage wins."

She nodded as the two stood on stage and prepared for the race.

Twilight was going to give the countdown. "Three... two... one, go!"

The two took off and the race started, but as soon as it started it was over. Just as quickly as he left the young Saiyan returned to the stage, having completed the race in less than a second. He grinned upon seeing everyponies' shocked faces.

Rainbow landed a few seconds later, completely blown away by how much she had lost by.

"It appears that I've won." He told the mare.

Rainbow chuckled lightly. "I guess I still need to do some training." She probably would have been more upset by the loss had she not gone through something similar with him earlier. She learned from him that sometimes there was going to be somepony faster than her, and that she shouldn't let that get her down. The pegasus then sighed, it was going to be tough without him there to guide her.

Pinkie Pie got an idea of her own, it was something she wanted to do for the longest time. "Gohan, I challenge you to an eating contest!" It was a known fact that Pinkie Pie was the fastest eater in Equestria, something she prided herself on. Yet her Saiyan friend could eat at a rate that was very close to her own, and she just had to know who was faster.

The half-Saiyan smirked. "Heh, you're on." He began wondering if he should power down out of Super Saiyan Two, but he decided against it. Perhaps being surrounded by his friends would help him be less animalistic. Although he promised himself that if it felt like he was getting a little too 'out of control' he would immediately power down. He then snapped out of his thoughts and followed the pony to a table.

The party-goers then brought all the food for the party to the table. As much as they didn't want to give up all the food they also didn't want to miss this the showdown. After a few moments the table was piled high with all the food from the party, leaving no open spaces. They couldn't even see the contestants as they were blocked by the food pile.

Both Gohan and Pinkie sat at the table and prepared to start.

Princess Celestia was going to be the judge. She stood in front of the table. "Alright, on your mark... get set... GO!"

In a flash the two began eating the food in front of them, each one shoving as much as they could into their mouths. In a matter of seconds the mountain of food was being torn down, and the ponies could see the challengers more clearly. The battle continued for a few more moments before all the food was consumed, but unfortunately Gohan had finished eating first.

"The winner is Gohan." Celestia declared, making everypony cheer.

Pinkie held out her hoof and it was shaken by her opponent. "I didn't think anypony could eat faster than me, you're a great eater Gohan."

The young Saiyan grinned. It was normal for him to eat several tons of food. "Maybe you should practice more next time." He told the pony, unaware of how it sounded leaving his mouth.

"Oh don't worry, I'll train day and night. So you'd better watch out next time!" She exclaimed.

Just then a certain someone appeared at the party. "We meet again Gohan, too bad it appears to be the last time." Discord noted.

Fluttershy ran towards her friend and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?" Her mood changed slightly and she was a little happier than before.

"I came here to say goodbye to Gohan before he leaves, this is my last chance after all. I also wanted to personally thank him for saving us from Broly."

The Super Saiyan raised an eyebrow. "You knew about Broly?"

"Of course, how could I not?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Then why didn't you do anything to help?!" He asked harshly.

Discord put a paw to his chest. "Please I'm too weak to fight someone like him, but if the need was urgent I would have stepped up." Not a moment later he was grabbed by the Saiyan.

The music suddenly stopped as the ponies stared at the scene.

"So you did nothing while Broly went on a rampage?! Do you know how much damage he caused?! How could you just sit back and let all of that death and destruction happen?!" His aura flared upwards.

"Ugh... I, uh..."

Out of the corner of his eye the Saiyan could see how frightened everypony was. He could see the fear in Discord's eyes also. With a sigh he released the god and let his Super Saiyan strength fade. "I'm sorry. That transformation brings out my anger and rage. I know if you could have helped you would have." He apologized.

Discord took a few deep breathes before facing the young warrior. "Oh that's alright, just remind me to never get on your bad side." He joked.

Gohan chuckled sheepishly as he turned towards the ponies. He hung his head in shame at his actions. "I'm sorry you all had to see that, and I promise it won't happen again." He knew that he needed to work even harder to train his second Super Saiyan transformation, which he would work on in isolation... although maybe he'd get Piccolo to help.

Everypony glanced around nervously as Vinyl Scratch went back to playing music. Soon after things went back to normal, and everypony did their best to put that scene out of their minds.

* * *

The party continued late into the night and things were now starting to slow down. Fluttershy did her best to enjoy the party, although it was hard considering that her friend was leaving later that day... seeing him snap didn't help anything either. She didn't let that moment stop her from spending time with her friend though. Having Discord there also helped a little, but she was still pretty sad.

The others also did their best to stay happy, and much like Fluttershy they were having a tough time doing so. They certainly weren't happy when the party was finally over. Now the only ones left were the Mane 6, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, Cadence, Discord, and Gohan. Twilight began casting and a portal opened up on the ground. "There you go, this portal should take you home." She told him with sadness in her voice.

He nodded. "I guess this is goodbye, I'll miss you all so much." They all went in for a group hug, and it lasted for quite a while.

"Goodbye sugarcube, you take care you here." Applejack said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I wish you luck with whatever you do darling." The white unicorn added.

"It won't be the same without you around." Rainbow Dash couldn't hold back the tears anymore and needed a moment to herself.

"I'm sorry we didn't spend more time with you Gohan, but if you come back feel free to visit." Cadence told him.

Shining Armor nodded. "The two of us need to return to the Crystal Empire." He stated. "It was an honor to meet you." The two then headed towards the train station, with the unicorn's cries filling everyone's ears.

The two alicorn princesses sighed. "The two of us must be returning to Canterlot, we will never forget you Gohan!" They both had tears in their eyes as they flew towards their home,

"Goodbye Gohan, I'll miss you!" Pinkie was crying her eyes out and also needed a moment.

Spike couldn't really say anything, he just couldn't find any words to say. So he simply waved to his friend.

"I hope your journey is a safe one, and if you ever need anything you know where to find me." Discord stated with a smile.

Gohan nodded before being tightly hugged by the shy mare.

"I'm really going to miss you, and I hope you don't forget about us." She said, not wanting to let go of him.

The young Saiyan had tears in his eyes too. He was going to miss Equestria and all of his new friends. "Don't worry I'll come back and visit, I promise!" He pushed her away and started walking forward. "Well... this is goodbye."

They all waved to him and he smiled back at them, a few seconds later he entered the portal and it closed behind him... Gohan was gone. Fluttershy stared at the ground sadly as she felt something touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Discord smiling down at her, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"It'll be okay Fluttershy, he said he'll be back." Twilight told her friend.

"Do you really think he will come back?" Rarity wondered.

Fluttershy looked up to the stars with hope in her eyes. "I know he will!"

* * *

Chi Chi was inside the house doing some cleaning, she was doing her best to keep her mind off of her son. It had felt like forever since she had seen him last. She missed her son everyday and was wondering if he would ever come back, but that was a silly thought... of course he would come back. She knew that he wouldn't leave his mom all alone. Chi Chi couldn't wait for his return, she had some big news for him. "I wonder when he'll be back, it's so lonely without him here." She stated as she continued washing the dishes.

Not a moment later the front door opened, and stepping inside was Gohan. "Hi mom, I'm back!"

Chi Chi dropped the plate she was currently holding. She couldn't believe it, her son as back. Tears filled her eyes as she ran over and hugged her son. "Gohan you're finally back, I missed you so much. This house just isn't the same without my boy."

"I missed you too." He said.

The two finished hugging and Chi Chi smiled. "How about I whip up some food and you can tell me all about your trip?"

Gohan smiled and nodded. "So after exiting the portal I wound up inside a library..."

* * *

Well I hope that this finally was better than the previous one, I feel like this is more heartwarming and sadder. What better way to say goodbye than with a party, it also gave the ponies some more time to spend with Gohan. Finally the redux is done and I don't have to worry about it anymore, and also I will be writing a sequel to this story at some point. I don't want to spoil too much but lets just say Gohan will have grown since this story. Stay tuned for that and be sure to R and R!

FutureShock


End file.
